Fear: The 100th Hunger Games
by Rikachan101
Summary: "For this year's Quarter Quell, as a reminder to the rebels about the fear they evoked on innocent people during the dark days,  each tribute will battle their greatest fears in the arena." **CLOSED** but please R&R
1. Chapter 1:The Quarter Quell

The audience silences as a young girl-no more than ten, wearing a simple purple dress slowly walks onto the stage, carrying a plain wooden box. The atmosphere is quiet-not just here, but all over Panem. After all, it's the Hunger Games centennial. This Quarter Quell is supposed to be especially unforgettable.

President Davus, the new president begins the traditional speech. The history of Panem, followed by the rebels and the Dark Days, and as a yearly reminder not to repeat those horrors-The Hunger Games. Davus continues his speech, talking about the more recent rebellion twenty-five years ago, which began with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the tributes of District 12, reminding the country about how they should be grateful for their now peaceful lives. Many people in the districts would be snickering right now at the load of crap propaganda, probably written down for Davus by Snow himself. But they know not to say anything. They know what will happen if they challenge the Capitol.

Finally, he opens the box and reached inside, slowly pulling out a small yellow envelope labelled with "100."

He opens the envelope and a small smile spreads across his face. Everyone in Panem is holding their breaths as he reads what will be the twist in this year's Quarter Quell.

"For the one-hundredth Hunger Games, as a reminder to the rebels of the fear that they evoked onto innocent people during the Dark Days, each tribute will battle their greatest fears in the arena."

There is a collective gasp, some shouts, some confused murmuring, but nevertheless surprise.

Primrose Everdeen sighs and turns the TV off. She does not want to waste another second watching the Hunger Games. Not after they took Katniss away from her.

She remembers the day of the reaping twenty-six years ago, when Katniss volunteered to save Prim's life. She was ecstatic when Katniss returned, not alone, but with Peeta. Only for Snow to take them away again.

Prim had heard Katniss moaning in her sleep at the nightmares that haunted her from the arena. She remembered Katniss telling her about people who became addicted to morphling and drugs to cover it up. Prim shudders and thinks of Haymitch, the old drunk victor.

Telling herself not to cry, she walks into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of tea. She sits down at the table and slowly sips the drink, trying her best not to cry. Prim looks at the other end of the table and tries her best to picture her old family sitting at the table with her-but no one comes.

Earlier-

Apollo Tiell, the Head Gamemaker smiled to himself as he stared out the window of the Capitol hovercraft to the large arena below. It's a picturesque northern landscape, with icy lakes and coniferous forests stretching to the mountain near the back of the arena. Each part of the arena beautiful, each section holding new horrors for the tributes.

Apollo knew what the announcement for the Quell means. Normally, the Games were meant to be fearful-to keep the Districts in line-but they were meant to be viewed as entertainment. This year was supposed to be an entertaining horror movie. Simple enough.

Then again, Apollo realized, the Gamemakers are basing much of the arena off of the tributes' fears. And they won't know until the reapings. Which wasn't happening for a month.

As if to answer his question, an Avox appeared a minute later, carrying a small box, from the Capitol scientists. He sat at the table and waved the Avox away, slowly opening his box, wondering what kind of help it would be to the Quell.

Apollo opened it to find a small vial of neon green liquid, with a letter beside it. His eyes widened as he reads it, and a minute later he opened the vial and put a drop-only a drop-on his eye. Those were the instructions.

He closed his eyes and shook his head in pain as the liquid burns his eye. When he opened them again, he looked down at his hands. They were on fire.

Apollo leapt back and shook his head, rubbing his eyes. When he looked down again, the flames were gone.

He walked back to the table and picked the vial up again, closing it and gingerly placing it back into the box.

He had to admit-the scientists had done their job well.


	2. Chapter 2:District 1 Reapings

**District 1**

**Crimson-**

"Come on dear, we're gonna be late!" Mom yells from the door as I look in the mirror, straightening my pale blue dress.

"Coming!" I reply, stopping to rub my sore muscles, cursing at her. Ever since they announced the Quarter Quell a month ago, my parents have heightened my Games training drastically, and now that Ares was old enough, they brought him in as well.

I take one look at the mirror before heading downstairs, making sure I look presentable. My whole life I've hated dressing like this. The dress is too tight and my head hurts from the tight bun. But I know that I can't challenge mom. After all, she won thirty years ago, and she expects me to win too. She's famous, and she taught me that I could be too. That's the one advantage of the games. But hey, if I don't get reaped today, I won't be surprised if she volunteers _for_ me.

"Are you excited?" Mom asks enthusiastically at the door.

"Sure…" I reply quietly, putting my boots on, not wanting to show her my distaste. I pick up my coat and open the door, aware that Ares is right behind me, looking like he's ready to cry any minute. _Twerp._ I think. He's a little brat every other day of his life, I wouldn't be too sad if he gets reaped today. It would be interesting to watch him battle his own fear. With this year being the Quarter Quell, he won't last a second.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Meena, the escort says enthusiastically on the stage. "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

I snorted at that comment, crossing my arms as the mayor steps up to read the Treaty of Treason. The long, dull story about how these "glorious" games came to be. I already know about the history of Panem. We only learn about it-like-every day in school. I never understood what these people gain from repeating the same dull thing every year.

"Who do you think is going to get picked?" The girl beside me asks.

"Why do you care?" I reply. She pauses for a moment, taken aback from my comment. I sigh and continue. "I mean, it's kind of obvious what's going to happen. The girl's going to get picked, and then someone will volunteer. Same with the guys. No difference from the other years."

"Are you going to volunteer?" She replies quietly. It's no secret that Mom won the 70th Hunger Games. Most people would say that I'd have to be an idiot not to volunteer.

"I guess." I finally shrug. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mom glaring at me. _Sound excited,_ I can hear her say. Fine. But not now. "If I don't get reaped."

The girl stops talking after that.

"Alright." Meena finally says on the stage, waving her metallic gold hair. "Let's get started!" She walks over to the glass ball filled with the names of the boys and digs around, searching for a name. When she picks it up in a swift motion, she walks back to the middle of the stage and opens it.

"Holden Blackthorne." I eye a small, dark-skinned boy-no more than twelve-who takes slow breaths as he walks towards the peacekeepers and to the stage.

_Wait for it,_ I think as Holden begins to step onto the stage.

"I volunteer!" An auburn-haired boy calls from behind. He pushes Holden away and stands between the peacekeepers, obviously paying no attention to the rules. He sees me as they walk past, his emerald eyes empty.

"Okay then," Meena begins tentatively, letting him step onto the stage. "What's you name, young man?" She hands the microphone to him.

"Carseon Jrasole." He says, holding his head high. I watch as he hands the microphone back to Meena and walks to the other side of the stage, dusting off his blue button-down shirt and khaki pants.

"Excellent." Meena continues, walking over to the glass ball of the girls' names. "Let's keep it coming!"

I look around as she brings the paper to the microphone, and see Mom, who decided to glare at me again. I know what she's thinking. I'm gonna go either way. Reaped or volunteered.

But as it turns out, volunteering isn't necessary.

"Crimson Ashbrie!"

**Carseon**-

I am standing for a moment and staring at Crimson as she nods politely to the peacekeepers and walks onto the stage. She is quite beautiful, with her eyes glowing like fire as she stares at the audience. I follow her gaze to an older woman sitting down near the back, among the line of victors. She is beaming, proud that her daughter had been chosen to represent our district.

She doesn't show any signs of happiness, instead just a smug face showing her disdain at everyone.

"Hey," I say to Crimson as she stands beside me, putting on my best macho face. Hey, flirt now and kill her later, right? That's been the strategy of many of the greats. Like Peeta Mellark from District 12. _Yeah,_ I think. _That worked so well._

I grin at her for a moment, waiting for a response. I admit that I had higher expectations of her. Girls at school can't speak when I'm around. But Crimson just stood and stared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be stone dead.


	3. Chapter 3: District 2 Reapings

**District 2-**

**Reatrgo-**

"Come on son! You can do it!" Dad yells words of encouragement from the porch as I race to the finish line, dodging obstacles and taking out dummies along the way, reducing them to piles of straw. Within seconds, I am bent over on my knees, sweating and huffing on the porch.

"That's enough for today," Dad says, giving me a high-five. "You're set." I grin in reply as he sits down at the porch table and pops open a bottle of beer, completely ignoring me in thirty seconds, more or less. I should be upset at this, but it's okay. I'm too excited to express any negative emotion towards Dad. Because today's the reaping. Or more accurately-my volunteering.

It's finally time to put my many years of training to good use. Today I'm going to go to the Capitol. First step-two weeks of luxury. Next step, to win the Games and beat my fear. Finally, I'll come home to a life of luxury. Everyone knows I'm the best of District 2. The other tributes won't stand a chance.

"Hurry up!" Mom calls from the other side of the house. I pick up the towel and jacket, cleaning myself in one swift motion, and I'm out the door with Mom and my twin sister Liana.

"Good luck, dweeb." Liana says as we separate into the lines. I stick my tongue out at her and turn around; facing the stage where our new escort, a young green-haired man who I don't know the name of begins to speak.

I don't pay attention to the long mandatory speech, so I decide to look and see what's going on around me. The first person that my eyes fall on is Enobaria on the stage, one of District 2's many tributes who won not once, but twice. Ever since she personally killed Katniss and Peeta-the two that came to be known as the Mockingjay rebels during the last Quell, she had been treated very well, with heightened security from the rest of the rebels. By that I mean the bulletproof glass surrounding her house and probably surrounding the stage now.

I'm thinking and daydreaming when the man walks over to the ball holding the boy's names and draws one out, reading the name on the stage. Luckily I snap myself out of it in time.

"Jet Cary-"

"I volunteer!" I cry, before anyone can beat me to it. Within seconds, I am standing between two peacekeepers and walking onto the stage, and I can see my parents, the boy Jet, and even Liana giving me nods of approval. I feel so proud of myself that I'm going now. What I have to remember, however, is that there's no going back.

**Ashtra-**

I stand quietly in line as the tall boy with dirty blond hair steps onto the stage, straightening his leather jacket, as if to make sure he looks presentable. I can tell already that he's got that "contender" feel. I smirk and cross my arms, waiting for the escort to name the girl so I can go home.

_Yeah,_ I think. _Home to the endless training._ Well, okay. But I live a pretty damn good life, nevertheless. If I don't get reaped this year, then I have one more year to go through. I might actually make it this time. Unless of course, Mom secretly signs me up for tesserae again…

Honestly, my Mom's insane. Both my parents have given up on forcing me to volunteer, so now they're trying to force me into getting reaped. And I don't even LIKE the tesserae.

I shake my head and turn to the stage as he's reading the girl's name.

"Rose Dechare."

_Shit,_ I think. _Shit, shit. She's gonna die._ I think, turning to my fourteen-year old sister Rose who's stepping out of the line. She looks so sad and helpless…I have to do some-

"I volunteer! I hear a cry. Only it's my own.

"What's your name, young lady?" the escort asks.

My fury had slowly been growing as I came onto the stage. Right now I feel like a volcano. I could blow any minute. I hate these stupid games. They're nothing but fool's entertainment. And now I'm going to go into them.

"Ashtra Dechare." I say, hissing the words.

"Well, you're a very nice young lady." The escort says tentatively, but sarcastically. I trace his line of view to my chest, staring at my green and gold dress. _Ugh…_I think. Just my luck to get the pedophile.

As if to add to my irritation and potential fury, he ruffles my auburn hair, with many awkward glances from the audience right after. I'm about to laugh, until I see Rose in the front, looking like she's going to cry.

_Don't worry Rose._ I think as I step to the corner of the stage, touching the scar I had received during the constant Games training. Tears begin to come to my face, but I wipe them away. _I'm going to win. For both of us._


	4. Chapter 4: District 3 Reapings

**District 3**

**Kylie-**

"Kylie! Come get ready!" Mom calls from the other room.

"Just five more minutes!" I reply, getting back to reading. The book about explosives has been quite useful with widening my arsenal. There are some advantages to being in the District that's all about blowing up crap.

"Now!" Mom yells.

"Fine!" I yell, angrily closing my book.

I walk out of my room, irritated and head downstairs, brushing my hair. Mom's waiting for me, tapping her foot against the floor and holding my ruffled pink reaping dress in one hand.

My pink reaping dress slips off my shoulders too easily. Mom tries to fix it the best she can with pins, but it's pretty obvious that it's not going to make a difference. I'm too skinny to fit into any of these clothes, and even the tesserae can't help me.

"I still don't see why I have to go." I mutter as Dad walks through the room, not looking at either of us. He simply picks up his jacket and opens the door, heading to the reapings as early as possible, hoping to get a good spot.

Mom sighs. "Honey, I know it's hard for you, but we have to go."

"But mom!" I protest. "I probably take the least amount of tesserae than anyone in the District. I seriously doubt they're going to pick me."

Mom just sighs and hands me my pink shoes to match my dress. "How about this? Your father and I are only allowed to cut work off today. Think of it as a family event."

"Fine." I sigh, opening the door. If it weren't for the Games, my parents and I might actually be able to spend this one day off together. We won't have to watch kids basically get sentenced to death. I've heard rumors about the fights that people get into with other Districts. We're being turned against each other, and I'm sick and tired of it all.

**Marcus-**

"Move it nerd." A boy says rudely, nudging me as he steps through to the middle of the line. I sigh when I see everyone staring at me in my dirty work clothes. Yeah, like it matters. I never cared for the reapings, so why does it matter how I dress to watch the other kids get chosen to die?

The rest of the population files in and it's time to begin. Like all of the other Districts, it begins with the long and dull Treaty of Treason and the naming of the victors. We've had six victors since the beginning of the Games, and Beetee and Wiress were killed in the last Quell, leaving us with four victors. It's not too much, but better than Districts like 11, with only two living victors.

"Ladies first," The escort begins, walking over to the glass ball of names. Her curly teal hair bounces around as she dug around for a name. The entire population of District 3 holds their breath, waiting for a name to be called. Finally, the escort finds the paper and read the name.

"Kylie Springsteen."

I turn around at the sound of a woman screaming with horror as a young skinny girl calmly walks onto the stage, her dark hair bouncing around in a ponytail. I can see that although she looks calm and collected, she knows that like many other District 3 children, she's basically been sentenced to death. She is in fact quite pretty, and if she was any older, I might have asked her out. Whether I get reaped or not, that's never going to happen.

"Let's continue," the woman says, picking up the boy's name. I'm holding my breath, waiting to get it over it. To know that I'll be okay for another year. More than anything I want to know that I'll be okay for another year. More than anything I want to stay-

"Marcus Correo."

I feel like I'm going to faint.

I manage to straighten my glasses and curly brown hair upon stepping onto the stage, making a last-minute attempt to look presentable in front of virtually all of Panem. Thirty seconds ago, I was thinking about tomorrow's test at school. Now all I'm thinking about is how likely it is that I'll die.

Like Kylie, the odds of me staying alive are roughly 4%. If I was any less smart than I am now. I have wits, and just about nothing else. I'm not even going to ask what _she _ has ready.

The odds definitely aren't in my favour.

**Yes, I know this chapter is short, but I'm going to start adding more. As well, once the reapings are done, I'm not going to be giving everyone POVs, just to make it go a bit quicker up to the Games.**


	5. Chapter 5: District 4 Reapings

**District 4**

**Mercury-**

I'm panting as I wake up from a nightmare, in which my father is a wolf and chasing me. _Of course, that's half true, _I think, touching the scar running from my chin to chest. I shiver, remembering the endless days of abuse that destroyed my childhood. The only good part was my time with Lillian...Not wanting to flood the room with my tears, I rise from my bed and slowly walk over to the makeshift cradle, where my beautiful daughter is sound asleep. Isadora is my perfect child. But Lillian will never get to know her. Luckily I'm still okay. But that could definitely change in a few hours…

Father glares at me as I carry Isadora, walking through the crowd to take my place in the line. I stop, letting Mother hold Isadora while I go to stand with all of the other District 4 children. I tower over many of them, even the ones of my own age. Many of them are talking amongst themselves, wondering what's going to happen this year, whether we'll have volunteers again, or just plain reapings. All I know is that it'll probably be the same as it's been for years. The victor will more than likely be one from a richer District, most likely One or Two. Even though we're a Career district, we've only had one victor since the last Quell, when Finnick Odair was brutally murdered by Brutus of District 2. I can see Elena Roth calmly sitting at the stage behind the escort, her hands crossed over her thighs, sitting motionless with a blank look on her pale face.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Our escort, a cheery woman with green hair begins.

"Let's begin!" She continues, plucking a name from the boy's glass ball. I'm closing my eyes and taking slow breaths, waiting for it to be over, so I can go home. So I can go back to Isadora.

I open my eyes as she reads the name.

"Mercury Bagans!"

"No!" A loud wail interrupts her, and everyone turns around to see Isadora clawing her way out of Mother's arms. I run over to them, grabbing her as the peacekeepers converge, clutching my daughter while I scream and punch any who get in my way. I feel my insides tingle suddenly as one hits me with a taser and lets me fall to the ground, and my eyes close as they drag Isadora away.

**Serphina-**

Everyone stares as the peacekeepers as they drag Mercury away to the back of the Justice Building, and the infant who he was clutching in another. I sigh and turn around, crossing my arms at his idiocy. This is the Games. You try and fight it; you've got no chance of staying alive.

I mean, people die every day. The only difference here is the freaks in colourful wigs are laughing at them.

Just before our escort steps up to the microphone, I manage to turn around to see my older sister Athena, the once beautiful, but now the crazy Morphling of our small village. _This is what happens when you make bad choices,_ my mother's voice plays again. I tell myself to stop, not wanting to start crying over my sister and looking pathetic in front of the entire District.

Athena only has one more year after this one, yet I have three. Whether I get picked this year or not, it's not like Mom's going to magically change her personality towards the rest of us.

_No_, I tell myself, shaking my head. _Suck it up, Serphina. _ I tell myself. _Pathetic behaviour is a useless flaw. Take it, and throw it away._

"Athena Ephraim!"

My sister pauses and stares at the stage, as if she can't comprehend what's going on. For a moment I feel the same way, until I step out of the lineup.

"I-I volunteer."

Mom shows no sympathy as the Peacekeepers lead me away to the stage, where the aqua-haired lady is waiting, holding the mic out for me to speak. I gulp and say my name.

"Serphina Ephraim."

"Well!" She says, taking the mic back quickly. "Sisters have definitely become more caring these past few years!" The crowd tentatively laughs, and I sigh, thinking about what this is going to mean.

My whole life has been about eliminating any flaws, and now I'm going to die.

Now, it's all become a matter of life and death.

In order to win, I'll have to become perfect as soon as possible.

A perfect killer.


	6. Chapter 6: District 5 Reapings

**District 5**

**Aurora-**

Mom and Dad are out doing errands, leaving me to stay home and make lunch for the rest of us, and because I'm the only competent cook in the house means I'm doing everything. Honestly, not only am I the one making meals, but no one else even tries to help me. Lyra could at least peel the vegetables, or Breeze could wash the dirty dishes. But instead, I'm left doing everything.

I angrily blow my curly hair out of the way and continue to chop the vegetables as I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." I say, not looking up.

"Hey, how's it going?" I hear a voice say casually. I irritably turn around to find my older Amadeus casually walking in and sitting down, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"Don't you have work today?" I grumble.

"Naaah, everyone's got a day off for the reaping. You already know that sis."

I dropped the vegetables into the bowl, reaching into the cupboard for some tesserae.

"If you're going to stay here, make yourself useful and read me the recipe." I turn around to face him.

"Why can't you?" He shrugs in reply, half-yawning.

"Hello," I say, pointing to myself. "Dyslexic."

"Oh, yeah right." He replies stupidly, getting up to get the paper. "Just my luck to be stuck with the retard of the district." I hear him mutter as he picks it up. I close my eyes, trying not to scream every foul name I know at my brother. I manage to keep my cool and go back to cutting vegetables, clutching the knife tighter.

Mom rushes in to dress the others while I go to my room to put on my dress, preparing myself as best as I can. Fifty of my names in the ball do nothing to decrease my chances of getting reaped, so if I do, I might as well make an attempt to look nice in front of virtually the entire country. Even if the Games are just a cruel, stupid way to scare the Districts and entertain colourful idiots. No wait, this year it'll be scaring both. I silently chuckle at the thought of the Capitol idiots getting to see the Games as nightmarish as we do.

I straighten the straps on my short white dress and put on the loose black belt and matching headband just as Lyra calls me to go into the kitchen, urging me to eat lunch before we go.

_No thanks._ I think, half-shivering as I remember giving it a taste-test when Amadeus was here. _But good luck holding it down._

It almost feels like my nose is curling up like a leaf as we step out of the house, heading to the square. Like so many years before, the square surrounding the Justice Building is crowded and smells like crap, although it's really just the smell of the many power plants here. It all looks almost as dreary as District 12, and the only mildly colourful thing in sight is the Capitol escort on the stage. She's clicking her feet and crossing her arms over her laurel coloured dress, and her golden hair is lying straight and dead on her head. She's obviously bored and waiting to get this over with. I sigh and make my way into the section for the fourteen-year olds. I_ feel for you, honey._

**Rangu-**

I'm walking home from school as fast as I can, clutching my books as I get to our clump of houses. Letta's waiting for me in front of the door, holding my reaping outfit-a bleached blue shirt with black slacks-signaling for me to come inside and change. She's already dressed in Mom's old black long-sleeved dress. But she's already nineteen. Letta may have a few screws loose, but she doesn't have to worry about getting reaped.

I rush through the crowd to my spot in the lines everyone comes in, and as the mayor reads the Treaty. To pass that time, I look around to see who's around,

"Ladies first." Our escort Lucia begins, digging around in the ball with the ladies' names. She pulls it up just as fast and walks over to the microphone, opening the slip.

"Aurora Williams."

I look behind to see a girl only about a year older than me slowly walk out of the line, a look of mild fury on her face. I look down a bit to see her hands trembling as she clutches a pretty silver charm bracelet. The peacekeepers take her up to the stage quickly, by that time the escort is reaching for the boy's name. I am immediately ignoring the girl and closing my eyes, holding my breath, hoping that it's not someone I know. It's not my brother Fraser, my cousin Ghetsis, my friend Miles…

I open my eyes and everyone seems frozen in time, the escort opening the slip on stage.

…well, the good news is, it's not anyone I know.

The bad news is that I'm probably going to die within a week.

Why, do you ask? It's actually pretty obvious when you think about it. I guess I put two and two together when the escort read the boy name.

"Rangu Pezer."


	7. Chapter 7: District 6 Reapings

**District 6-**

**Scott**

"Get back to work!" my boss calls from across the factory room. I ignore and continue with my sketch in the corner of the noisy factory, not letting anyone else look at it. I'm still trying to figure out how to get my new invention to work-my very own clockwork-digital automaton. I've been trying to figure out how to get it to work for a whole week, but none of the materials in the district are right. Half the ideas in my notebook haven't been made yet because of the lack of materials here. No, there are plenty of materials, but no one's allowed to keep any. Every spring, every screw counts to make the trains and cars.

I close the notebook as a hand grips the back of my neck and brings me up to my feet. My windpipe is momentarily cut off as Mr. Blackthorne angrily tells me to quit moping around and work. I nod my head and he lets me go, leaving me panting for breath on the floor. The other workers look at me for a moment, and then turn back.

I sigh and carefully put my notebook and pen in a safe spot, then go back to join the others, pushing my brown hair aside and getting started on the car. This is probably the only factory in all of Panem that actually uses child labour, and on top of that, these kids are treated worse than adults in other ones. In order to be allowed to work here, you have to be at least eleven, so my uncle actually lied that I was eleven and sent me here. He hasn't had any contact with me in two years, and to be honest, I'm quite happy about it.

What is irritating about it is that I have to continue to lie about my age in order to keep this job. And this is my only way to get food. So, according to almost everyone I District 6, I am thirteen. This is now my second year of being eligible for the Hunger Games.

Blackthorne brings all of the kids from the factory to the reaping, as if it's a field trip. He won't stop glaring at us, especially me. I stare at my wristwatch in an attempt to avoid his gaze. It's an ancient analogue watch, the kind that they would have used back in like-North America, but it still works. Dad gave it to me when I was six years old. It's my own little token. I clutch it tighter and stand straight, watching as the escort walks over to the girls' names.

**Elle-**

"Happy Hunger Games!" The man with purple cornrows in his hair says. He picks up the name in the blink of an eye and walks over to the microphone, holding the slip up for everyone to see. I'm staring at the stage and holding my breath when I suddenly feel a hand grip mine. I look beside me to see my friend Renada giving me a light smile. I whisper a thank-you when the name is read.

"Elle Marthworthy!"

"Wait-what?" I gasp, turning back and forth between the others and the stage, desperately wondering how I could have been chosen. No, it can't be possible, it can't be…

I'm too shocked to register, too shocked to say anything, too shocked to cry as I am ushered onto the stage. I somehow manage to collect myself and walk to the corner of the stage and begin to twirl around my sandy hair, trying to make it look like I'm not as scared as I am. It seems to work though, as most of the audience goes back to watching the escort though. One pair of eyes that I can see trained on me is Hellard's. the boy who I'm supposed to marry even though we don't actually like each other much. I turn away as he gives me a sympathetic look. Whatever happens now, I know I'm not going to be marrying this guy.

The man then clears his throat and reads the name of the "lucky" boy.

"Scott Martin!"

My eyes dart to the young boy-who looks much too small to be eligible walking towards the stage. His face surprisingly shows signs of relief-something that gets you tons of sponsors, from what I've heard-and I can barely see an older man glaring at him from the corner of the crowd. As the escort congratulates him, I catch a glimpse of a small notepad sticking out of his coat. Once he is finished however, Scott sees and immediately wraps his coat around, trying to hide it best he can. I turn around to show him that I won't argue with him, and he seems content and stands beside me, waving to the crowd, a cheerful smile spread across his face. I tentatively wave to the crowd as well, trying my best to do the same.


	8. Chapter 8: District 7 Reapings

**District 7-**

**Essence**

_I'm clutching Cassie's hand, tears falling down my own face as I reach forward and stroke her hair. She smiles at me as her breath slows down, until finally she gives one more wracking cough. She thrashes on her bed for a moment and I'm yelling, until finally she calms down. Her eyes close and her grip loosens. I am left watching her motionless body, and I'm crying my eyes out. I look up suddenly and scream as her flesh disintegrates in front of me._

I wake up, clutching my chest and panting. I look around in my pitch-black room, and then sigh and take a deep breath as I check the time. It's about four in the morning. Great…less than eight hours until the reaping.

I stare at the mirror for a few minutes, making sure I've done my hair up right, and making sure I don't look too stupid. Well, I won't look too stupid in this simple outfit. Hopefully. Today's all blue-jeans, shirt, even my hair ribbon in my ponytail. In a perfect world, I'd still be wearing black for Cassie. But Mom's managed to talk me out of it. Although that doesn't change how many night's I've spent crying over my dead best friend. My eyes have gotten more and more puffy over the endless nights of mourning.

I shake my head and wipe my eyes, then slowly open the door and walk to meet Mom and Dad. Not, however, before putting on my pink anklet. The only thing she left me. I silently congratulate her, though, for managing to escape watching a death trap each year. Not to mention getting picked. The thought sends shivers up my spine as I open the door and run to catch up with the others and walk to the square.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" The escort finishes as I get into line. I search the crowd for anyone to talk to, but everyone has their eyes on the Capitol lady in a fire orange dress with a matching wig as she walks towards the reaping ball containing the names of girls in District 7. I wish for someone to help comfort me as she plucks the name out and prances to the centre of the stage. The world seems to slow down as she opens the slip at the microphone.

"And the lucky girl is…"

**Jackson**

"Essence Colt!"

I turn my head to the line where a familiar blond girl steps out and stands behind the peacekeepers. I can see her catch my eye as she walks away, and I can see tears streaming from her green eyes. I avoid her gaze and direct it to my stepsister Molly, who's in line, motionless, although tears are nevertheless staining her dress. As Essence steps onto the stage, tentatively waving, I understand why Molly looks so sad. I knew it when I recognized her. Those two are friends, aren't they? But anyone can tell that Essence isn't exactly the "type" that would win the Games. Oh..Molly's gonna be crushed…I feel my stomach drop a bit further as the escort gives a cheerful smile and prances over to the ball containing thousands of boys' names.

She plucks the name swiftly and prances back to the microphone, opening this one much quicker than the last. I gulp as she reads the name in the same cheerful manner as before.

"Jackson Oakley!"

"And here we are! Essence Colt and Jackson Oakley-the tributes of District seven!" The escort says, as I stand motionless on the stage, my breaths shallow as I try to put on my best poker face. It doesn't work too well, as I can feel my knees knocking as I stand next to Essence. I'm closing my eyes and gritting my teeth until I feel a warm hand clutch my own. I open my eyes and see her standing beside me, smiling. I feel slightly embarrassed with the thought of being calmed by someone three years younger than me. I mean, seriously! She's at my shoulders, and yet she's the brave one. Nevertheless, I smile in reply and clutch it tighter in reply.

**Well, sorry it's a bit short and all over the place. I'm in a bit of a hurry and I really want to finish up quickly. Just want to inform you guys that I've randomly selected the first five bloodbath tributes and I'll PM those of you who have one there. To be honest with you guys, in a perfect world Jackson Oakley would bring a deck of cards into the arena and they'd all sit down and play poker until the Gamemakers kill them. But hey! This is the Hunger Games! And a horrific one at that! So please don't complain if you have a bloodbath tribute. I think I'm being fair, giving each of you a POV.**

…**Only 9 more days until the movie!**

*******fangirl squeal and happy dance!*******


	9. Chapter 9: District 8 Reapings

**District 8-**

**Johnny**

"You look so weird!" Carter yells from the door as I slip into my reaping outfit. I turn to glare at him and he gets the message, as he's running a second later. I sigh and put my shirt on, thinking about what my eight-year-old brother is telling me. I _do _look pretty stupid-a disadvantage of waking up ten minutes before we have to leave for the reaping. Wow, I sound like a girl right now. Fail.

I shake my head and go to the door, slipping into my shoes while Mom and Dad are waiting at the door for all of us. I stand up when I finish in a straight line with my other siblings.

"Head count before we leave." Mom begins. I hear Cayla groan from the end of our little line-or is it Sierra?

"Alex, Jake, Carter, Johnny, Sierra…wait. Where's Cayla?" I look around the room for a moment, trying to find my sister.

As if on cue, twelve-year old twin number one pops up from behind me and stands beside. "Come on Mom! I'm Sierra!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." She nods and points to both twins. "Cayla," She points to the twin with golden hair in a ponytail, and "Sierra", the girl with her golden hair messy and down.

A quiet chuckle fills the house as Dad opens the door and lets us all out to go to the square. I see the crowd of District 8 walk in, and I look beside to see Cayla walking beside me. When we stop at the line, she lets her hair down loose.

"You know I was kidding. I'm Sierra." She says cheerfully before going into the line. I scratch my head in confusion. Why do they keep doing that?

"Let's begin with the gentlemen!" Our escort-a young man with a blood-red crew cut begins. Although he sounds fairly cheerful, I can detect content in his voice, like District 8 is the last place he wants to be.

_You and me both_, I think, fantasizing the beauty of the Capitol, where there are no troubles, no peacekeepers and best of all, no Hunger-

"Our lucky boy tribute is-" He says, opening the slip.

"Johnny Mays."

**Andrina**

I watch as the peacekeepers lead a boy-a bit older than me-onto the stage. He grins nervously as the escort shakes his hand and points him to the edge of the stage. I cross my arms and snicker at his attitude. He looks like he's about to run away crying. It's one thing if he was –say twelve. But this guy is no younger than eighteen! My time in the Capitol has taught me-if anything, is that babies never get sympathy. Well, that and the fact that the Games hotel service is waayyy overrated.

"Time for the ladies." He says with a hint of boredom in his voice. The escort walks over to the reaping ball containing thousands of girls' names, one that will probably die a horrible painful death this year. Well, and get to taste the Capitol food. That counts for something.

"Andrina Chiffon."

…Well, I can't say anything about it, but I get a funny feeling as I walk onto the stage. I-of all people got rigged. Me, I'm the girl who was sent to the Capitol when I was ten simply because I didn't shut my mouth. Now when I _want_ to talk, I can't. I can't scream every foul name at President Davus for what he did to me. And what he will do to me.

Davus has hated my guts since they kidnapped me and took me to the Capitol. What would be a better way to watch me suffer than in the Hunger Games? It's way too obvious. I am an Avox who was sent back to my district as an example for others. The president can do what he wants with the reaping. I suspected it was rigged since the escort took out the name. They'd have to be out of their minds to let me win. So I'll do whatever I need to do to help the other tributes. I can't win, but I'm not going allow one of their puppets to.

I take a moment to search the crowd for my family as I step out of the line. I stop and see Katy and Kali standing motionless, tears streaming down their faces. More than anything I want to run and comfort them. Even more I want to comfort them with words. But I know better. They'll probably kill me on the spot.

Once I'm on the stage, the escort manages to take a second and pretends to act enthusiastic when I stand beside Johnny with my head hanging down. "I present Johnny Mays and Andrina Chiffon. The tributes of District 8!"


	10. Chapter 10: Updates!

**Just thought I should give you guys a heads up on what to expect once the reapings are finished**

**In terms of POVs before the Games, here it is:**

Goodbyes-Districts 3 and 12

Train ride-Districts 7 and 4

Chariot rides-Districts 1 and 11

Training-Districts 2 and 9

Session with the Gamemakers-Districts 6 and 10

For interviews I'll probably have little snippets of most of the tributes, haven't decided

Night before the Games-Districts 5 and 8

Okay, this all may be subject to change, it's just to give you guys the general idea. Once the actual Games begin I'm probably going to give POVs to the bloodbath tributes first-I've PM'd most of you, and then I'll be alternating.

No, I'm not going to do a sponsor system this time, but yes for my next SYOT.

**Now for heads up on alliances**, **I haven't finished my decisions yet**

**Career Pack-**Carseon**, **Crimson, Reatrgo, Ashtra, Mercury

**Other significant ones-**Ryder, Scott

-Mason, Aurora (romance too)

I will probably ally most of the remaining tributes with each other, please PM me if you want to change something, or want a specific alliance, or want them to be alone


	11. Chapter 11: District 9 Reapings

**District 9-**

**Sky**

I slip out of bed slowly and carefully, pushing myself and adjusting my legs to get onto my wheelchair. The thing is adequately comfortable, with my pillows placed on the back of the chair, but it's not perfect. Then again, I've never actually sat on anything other than my old wheelchair and bed. This year had been especially bad with money, and I haven't gotten a new one since Mom got that raise three years ago. It'll take a miracle to get me out of this thing.

I sit at the table and eat lunch quietly, although out of the corner of my eye I can see my little sister Hazel staring at me, wondering when I'm going to say something to her. She looks anxious as she eats, and I almost laugh at the tessearae mush practically falling out of her mouth. But I manage and I wheel myself into the other room afterwards and motion for her to follow.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly, leaning in. She pauses for moment with her head down, as if not knowing what to say to me. Finally. She lifts her head and throws her arms onto me, hugging me for a minute, tears staining my jumper. I reply with a calm hug and finally she calms down and lets go.

"Just…try not to get picked."

I chuckle and ruffle her hair. "I'll do the best I can."

She grins and runs off to Mom, who's calling her to finish getting ready. And I'm left wheeling myself to the bathroom where I stare into the mirror-at the supposedly pretty girl with chestnut hair and sky blue eyes for which she was named. It's me, the girl who has at least twenty names in the reaping bowl. How do you "try" to avoid getting picked with those odds?

I walk-no sorry, wheel myself into line with the other fifteen-year olds, putting on my golden "District 9" labeled necklace as I sit down between two tall girls. They stare at me for a moment, giving me the often-used "retard" look, but quickly turn away. I sigh and turn around to try and face the stage, although the view is being blocked by all of the other girls standing in front of me in line.

I somehow manage to view the escort through the cracks, a pale young lady with what looked like a sun-bleached wig. She slowly picks up the name from the girls' bowl and walks to the microphone slower than a turtle-as if simply to emphasize the tension. I manage to control my breathing and close my eyes as she reads the name.

"Sky Brooks!"

I open my eyes in an instant at the sound of mom wailing, sprinting to the stage and pushing everyone aside. Dad follows her and Hazel stands motionless in the line, not knowing what to do. I'm trying my best to stay low and hide my tears when a peacekeeper clutches my arm and tells me to come out of the line. Next thing I know I'm on the stage, beside my parents, who are yelling at the escort at the top of their lungs about how it's completely unfair, and I am clearly at a distinct disadvantage in a _wheelchair._

Finally, she signals them to lean in a bit closer, and tells them in a much more quiet voice what the compromise might be. She says it a bit too loudly to be a whisper, and I make out the words "legs," which sparks my interest slightly, and "expensive."

**Mason**

The whole square is murmuring as the parents of the girl stand on the stage, yelling at the escort about who knows what. Finally, they calm down and the peacekeepers escort them and the girl to the building, where they will finish the conversation. The escort takes a moment to collect herself-straightens her wig, dusts off her dress, and picks up the name of the "lucky" boy's tribute. I feel a hand touch my shoulder and turn around to see Martin give me a comforting smile from the row of boys directly behind me.

I turn around as the escort reads the name out in a high, clear voice.

"Mason Hallos."

I bite my lip and wipe my eyes as the peacekeepers escort me to the stage, where the lady is waiting and shakes my hand. No…it's too fast…it's not possible at all. I have no chance of winning the Games. Any idiot knows that. I'm never going to see them again. Not Lace, Dad, Martin…it's all I can do to stop myself from destroying the reaping balls right there and then. I can't use weapons. I'm not smart enough to survive. Anyone can kill me without hesitation. If I do make it past the bloodbath, I'll have to deal with the Quell's twist, which will be horrible for me.

I realize then that my strategy is already there. Just clear out. Be invisible, and no one will kill me. I might have a chance. District 9 might have a chance of winning again.


	12. Chapter 12: District 10 Reapings

**District 10-**

**Ryder**

I walk through the room to make sure everyone's here. Hiding out during reapings happens all too often, and I am _not_ going stand watching Liam get dragged to it from the house like last year. He didn't even get picked. Go figure.

Well, I can see Flynn straightening his jacket in front of the mirror and Flynn helping Sawyer with his clothes. I walk a bit further to see Dori and Kaylee helping each other with their dresses. Half of us aren't even twelve yet, but our family's like a package deal. Dad says that if we all go to the reaping, we all have to look practical. This makes sense, coming from the employee of the biggest company in the district. He needs to make a good impression, and those guys look at _everything._ It's no wonder he's so strict at this time of year. Of course, Sawyer and the twins don't have to worry about anything but getting dressed. I have to worry about which of my thirty-six names the escort will pick up.

"Okay," Dad says when he walks into the room, wearing his best suit. "I see you're all ready to go, and—" He sees me and exclaims "Ryder, we have to leave in ten minutes! Get dressed!"

I look down at my ratty shirt and sigh. I knew I forgot something.

"Sorry dad," I say quickly, running back to my room to get changed.

I slip into the line as the mayor is finishing his speech, handing the microphone over to the escort-a tall man with neon green hair and a slightly darker suit. He says no cheerful words but heads straight to the boys' reaping bowl. I can almost see him scanning the names, searching for the right boy himself. He must see my name somewhere in there. He stares and moves his hand around for another moment. It's as if he was psychic. Psychic of the fact that I'd probably be the first to die in the Games. If Liam isn't going to get reaped, me getting reaped would be an even crueler punishment.

The crowd holds its breath as he finally picks up the name and goes over to the microphone-holding the paper up for everyone to see. For a moment, everything freezes. And then he reads the name.

"Ryder Thorne."

**Echo**

I stare at the older boy with the forest green eyes and messy brown hair as he slowly steps out for the peacekeepers to escort him to the stage. I can almost feel his heart pounding, hear his heart beat slowly. I'll admit that I recognize Ryder from school, and he's one of the tallest guys, even for his year. But he looks so much smaller right now, and I catch the eye of his brother Flynn, as tears stream down.

"Time for the girls." The escort continues after shaking Ryder's hand, both of their faces neutral-showing no real emotion.

"Now for the ladies." He says, heading over to the reaping bowl. He searches the names just as long as he did with the boys, but finally he picks it up.

"Echo Underwood."

I pause for a moment, not knowing what I had just heard. My little sister Juniper lets out a wail, bringing me back to my senses. Just in time, too. The peacekeepers motion for me to step out of the line and I do, slowly, clutching the wooden bead in the center of my necklace, one of the ten made for each member of my family-it's carved into the shape of a wing-mom made it for me. I feel a single tear trickle down as I step onto the stage, my siblings' wails sounding distant.

Time seems to speed up as the escort brings the two of us to the center of the stage and we shake hands. I look up at Ryder's face and see the sorrow in his eyes. He knows he won't want to kill me. I don't want to kill him either. Yes, big talk for the girl who is four years younger than the boy. But he doesn't know what I can do. No one does.

"The escort cuts our handshake short and takes the microphone back. He decides to change his tone for a second, and actually sounds pretty cheerful for the moment, before leading us into the Justice Building.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Ryder Thorne and Echo Underwood! The tributes of Disrict 10!"


	13. Chapter 13: District 11 Reapings

**District 11-**

**Ophelia**

"Where is it?" I scream, clawing at the empty night table. I dump out the contents-and there's nothing. No, not possible. It was half-full yesterday, and no one would think of taking it…I'd kill them first…

I manage to calm myself down for a moment and put on my hair ribbons, still going crazy about where it could be. Hehe…pretty pink ribbons…need my hair to look nice today…reaping…medicine…reaping.

I sit on my bed for another few minutes, panting until Mother comes in, yawning. She looks shocked when she sees the room, until I scream at her to get more medicine.

She comes back a few minutes later, holding a container of my pills. "Is this what you want dear?" She holds it up for me to see. "You always leave it in—" I practically leap out of bed and snatch it away, plucking the cap off and throwing three into my mouth and pushing her out of the room. I stand there for a moment, my eyes closed as I savor the taste. For a moment the room is silent. I open my eyes to see Mother's stunned expression.

"What happened?" I ask her. She stutters for a moment, then clears her throat and speaks.

"Nothing, honey. Just please start getting ready to go."

I nod and hug her before she leaves, her tanned skin wrapped around my porcelain colored skin. She smiles and walks away, while I pick up the fallen pillow and straighten up the blanket, yawning as I take my other hair ribbon and wrap it around my gold locks.

I kick around a lot in my sleep-that's a habit that I'd like to break. But mother hadn't looked at the room because it was so messy-it's always like that. She had been staring at _me._

It's weird, though, because I have no clue why she was doing that. This whole morning's been nothing but a blur.

I skip towards the sign-up for the reaping, the bright sunlight lighting up the orchards. Oh, what a lovely day! I marvel at the beauty even as the peacekeeper pricks my finger, signing me in. The prick barely hurts, and I take a deep breath when I finish and skip to the section in line for the sixteen-year olds. They give me weird looks but I don't respond, I simply keep my eyes trained on our colorful escort standing on the stage. Oh, how I love the Capitol…they're like the pretty birds that sometimes fly into the orchards. Oh how I wish I could be like them, happy and carefree, wearing and doing what I want, wherever I want.

I'd keep the ribbons of course.

**Jamar**

I keep my eyes trained on the stage as the escort begins the long dull speech about the Hunger Games. It's stupid, yes, but better than looking at the other kids, standing there motionless, some shivering. This whole thing is nothing but a pain in the ass.

The escort-a man with curly hair the color of roses finishes the speech and clears his throat, heading over to the girls' reaping bowl. I close my eyes for a moment, prying that it's not anyone I know. Not Gwen, not Daisy, not Freida…

Luckily I don't even know the person.

"Ophelia Oralee!"

I sigh with relief as the Ophelia-a cute girl, maybe sixteen skip cheerfully onto the stage, her blond curls colored with pink ribbons. She may be only two years young than me, but she's acting like she's what, five? I almost snort at this girl and her attitude, how she could possibly be cheerful at a time like this.

I can hear the murmuring behind me as the escort heads to the boys' reaping bowl.

"That chick's crazy,"

"She's gonna die,"

Only one comment I actually pay attention to.

"They say she went like-psycho after Aaron was executed."

Now I know who she is. I've met Aaron in the orchards. He's a nice kid and everything, and he seems to really care for his family. I admire that. It was quite tragic, however, when he was caught stealing and executed in front of half the District. Anyone would go crazy after seeing their own brother get murdered like that.

What confuses me, though, is that the two look nothing alike. Aaron had dark skin, like most people here. Yet Ophelia is pale and blond. She looks like those richer District 12 kids.

I'm pondering this for a moment when the escort announces the boy tribute.

"Jamar Hollister!"

I cross my arms and grimace, pushing the peacekeepers away, telling them not to touch me as I walk onto the stage. The escort brings me to the microphone, but purses his eyebrows when I refuse to hold his hand as I climb up the steps. I stand there for a moment as he turns around and leads Ophelia to the microphone, who was turned around and waving cheerfully to the crowd a second ago. It's not a children's play. This is life and death.

"Well, shake hands you too."

I raise my head slightly and shake Ophelia's hand, feeling her stone cold flesh. I look up for a moment and see her eyes. And wooah, those guys were right. She's giving me a cute, wide grin, and her eyes are wide. They're blue, but…weird. It's like they display her insanity.

I realize that my greatest enemy in the Games may not actually be the Careers at all. It's this _child_, shaking hands with me.

**Wow, this is much longer than most of my chapters! But hope you guys like it! I won't be able to do District 12 this weekend, but on Tuesday I'll have it up! OMG the reapings are almost over ^^. I can't wait to start the actual Games!**

**And please check out blueyoshguy and Jake is Pwn! They both need tributes!**


	14. Chapter 14:Meeting

**Meeting**

_Apollo-_

Apollo stared at the large metal door for a moment, taking a deep breath, straightening his suit, smoothing his beard. It was only another Games meeting, to discuss the Quell. This was his fifth year as head Gamemaker. So why did he feel so nervous now?

Well, anyone would, with Davus watching their every move. That man's a nightmare with these things, but almost in a good way. Ever since Davus took over as president the Games had taken a new horrific turn, new torture for the tributes. The Capitol is going hysterical. Everyone loves a good scare.

But this-this was ridiculous.

"Quiet, quiet, everyone please take your seats." Apollo said, turning on the monitor. The other Gamemakers were quiet in seconds, something that Apollo had always found extremely convenient.

He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As you know, for the centennial Hunger Games, the tributes will be facing their fears in the arena, as well as each other. We are primarily in charge of the fears themselves and getting them across to the tributes."

This was met by several murmurs across the room, Apollo tapped his hand on the table and continued.

"We have looked into each tributes' history and pinpointed a single fear for each. Now, if you look at the copies on your desks, you will see that there are a large variety of fears here, and a variety of ways for us to portray them in the arena."

Apollo watched as his fellow Gamemakers picked up their copies and began looking through the names, most of them confused as to how they were to do this.

"About fifty percent of the tributes retain fears that are animate-and there are two ways for us to portray this. The first way is to make a mutt for each tribute, or—" he continued, opening the box behind him. "To use this." Apollo held the vial high, making sure everyone could see it. So that they would all be able to understand how much more horrific the Games were to become if they were to use _that_ on the tributes. They'd be _phenomenal._

"Do you know what this is?" He said sternly, moving it around the room. This was met by several terse nods, but many more confused expressions. Apollo sighed and moved his finger through his coarse beard. "Tracker jackers." He began. "We all know the effects-the hallucinations can drive a person mad, and occasionally kill them." The Gamemaker holding the vial put it down gingerly.

"Our amazing scientists," He put contempt in the last word, "have modified the venom for our needs. The venom is now able to create hallucinations to be based on a person's single fear. Upon entering the arena, we will infect each tribute with a dose of this, and the hallucinations will begin."

"However," he continued, "this will work its way into each tribute's system differently, so there's not telling when they will start. The hallucinations will stay until the venom has either worked its way out of the tributes' systems, or" he chuckled at the next part, "until the tribute is driven mad and dies. Whichever comes first." He was met with several horrified glances from across the room. Ignoring them, he continued "The tributes that have fears that we can induce via hallucination will be on a separate hovercraft than the others, so that they can be given the doses in secret. Those other tributes without those fears," he looked at the list again, "For example, this boy over here has a fear of heights-we will be setting extra traps and mutts to make sure that nobody's…left out."

He paused for a moment, staring off into space, thinking about what a genius he was for coming up with this idea. Finally, Apollo came back to his senses and looked at the room of Gamemakers.

"Any questions?"

**Okay, I know I should be putting up the Distrist 12 reapings by now and I PROMISE I'll have them up by tomorrow. The document's on another computer, so yeah…**

**I put up this part because it's quite relevant to the story, in terms of explaining how the fears will work. Some of you however, I will probably end up changing your fears, as I have a lack of hallucination-induced ones, if you know what I mean.**

**So for the rest of the story I've decided to change it. I'll be doing random POV's, after the reapings are over, not set like I originally said. I have five, possibly six bloodbath tributes at the moment, however, they will be getting POV's like all of the other ones-just not as frequently.**


	15. Chapter 15: District 12 Reapings

**District 12-**

**Taylor**

I yawn and slip out of bed, feeling my feet touch the cold wooden floor. I push myself upwards and begin walking, slowly trudging towards the other end of my room. It's practically the afternoon, but I'm happy that Mom let me sleep in. Better to rest now than spend hours doing something as stupid as sitting curled up in a ball for three hours. I'm not as excited about it as a Career, but at least I don't act all pathetic about it.

When I get to the door, I pause for a moment and rub my eyes, staring up and down at the reaping outfit that was hung up-which I assume, is for me. It's a simple black tux, tie included. It's dressy, practical, and _clean._

I hate it.

Dad manages to help me with the tie, saving me from choking myself with the fabric. I stare at the mirror for a moment, wanting to ripe off the tux. I mean, I don't want to look like a beggar, but this is just overkill. I'll stick out like a sore thumb!

"You'll look fine," Dad says from the door, slipping into his shoes. He's cleaned up from the morning shift and the mines and is wearing a similar suit, although his looks older and much more faded. I can't help but grin at the sight of his strange combination. A formal suit and mining boots. He looks even weirder than I do.

"Where's Ada?" I ask, turning around. I sigh when my little sister runs up to me excitedly, her braids bouncing behind her. I catch her as she jumps, and I throw her upwards, and she giggles before I catch her again.

"Let's do it again!" She laughs while I hold her.

"Later," I say, putting her down. "It's time to go now."

"Okay!" She says happily, sitting down to put her shoes on. "We'll play when we come home." I smile as she bounces out the door, following Mom and Dad. Then I shake my head, bringing myself back to reality.

Ada's six. How many names does she have in the bowl? That's right, zero.

I'm fourteen. How many names do I have in the bowl? Twenty.

I guess Mom and Dad understood that when they were getting my outfit together. I'll need to look nice when I go to the Capitol.

And die.

**Roshan**

I manage to sneak out right before the reaping, relatively clean although not dressed, with my hunting weapons at hand. The first thing I see when I enter the meadow is a flock of grooslings, and I quietly follow them as they continue on, lining the trees every few minutes. But they seemed to have noticed me, and they keep leaving. Perfect…

Concealing myself in the thick underbrush, I take out my knife and stick it out, letting the sun reflect off of it. The light hits the first one's body, and it notices and flies to the next branch. Grinning, I continue on until they're still, and I conceal my knife again and take out my bow and arrow, getting into position as quietly as possible. None of the birds notice me from the bush, so I slowly step out and take aim. Positioning it upwards, I let the arrow fly to the first bird.

Bull's eye.

Unfortunately, the rest of the flock takes off before I can take them all down. I do manage to catch the lone one, and within the next hour I have two grooslings, a squirrel, and three rabbits. This was a very good haul…for the others. Only enough for say, six people?

I sigh as I walk home, concealing the game bag. Another night skipping dinner…

I stand still and run my finger through Mom's silky purple dress for a moment as I stand in line with the others, anxiously waiting for our escort to begin the reapings. People turn towards me when they hear my stomach growl, but when I glare at them they turn away.

"So, Happy Hunger Games District 12!" She says cheerfully. Watching her prance around in that parrot coloured outfit of hers, I just want to throw up. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour…"

Snickering, I watch as she heads towards the reaping bowl, where I can see our two living victors-the frail Haymitch Abernathy and the much younger, yet depressed Rea Nightheart. She ignores them and plucks the name out of the boys' bowl, holding the slip up for everyone to see. I watch as she unfolds the slip and read the name in a clear voice.

"Taylor Martin!"

I turn around to see a boy from the fourteen year old section-Taylor step out calmly, walking with the peacekeepers onto the stage. He may look confident, but not the most fit. I sigh. That guy won't last a minute in the arena.

Finally, the escort goes to the other reaping bowl, taking the name out even quicker, going back to the microphone.

"Roshan Davis!"

Perfect…I think as I walk onto the stage slowly. My own punishment for taking so much tesserae…because I decided to take the time to feed my family, I probably won't be making it to my next birthday…

**OMG! I can't believe the reapings are finally done! *happy dance* Now that they're all done I'll get started on the rest of the story, now with random POVs, and I'll give you guys the final draft of the alliances and romances and stuff.**

**I will probably skip the goodbyes, but I would like to know if you guys would be okay with that or not. If I do, then it won't be for everyone, and same deal with the train rides.**


	16. Chapter 16: Train Rides

**Train Rides-**

D5- 14-Aurora

"This is amazing!" Rangu exclaims, running around the train. I watch and chuckle at the kid, marveling at his new excited behavior, as opposed to his pathetic behavior at the reaping not too long ago. You won't see me doing that any time soon.

"Quiet down, please, you'll break something." Helena-our escort says from behind me, going back to applying a fresh coat of make-up. These people make me sick. I can't understand how they can live with themselves, dressing up and putting on makeup just to wait for their new group of tributes. Twenty bucks says that none of them have ever seen or thought about the condition of the Districts, how much we suffer. They're all idiots.

"So, what's gonna happen when we get there?" Rangu asks our mentor-a tall scruffy man who goes by the name of Ghetsis Stormwell.

"Well first they're going to give you to your stylists, kid." He turns towards me to make sure I'm listening. I cross my arms and arch my eyebrows, so he shrugs and turns back to Rangu. "You can't argue with them or anything like that-it'll be hell anyway, and protesting will just make it worse." Rangu looks worried for a moment, then nods with understanding, and Ghetsis turns around to face me, and make sure that I heard him, I nod and walk out of the car, the automatic door drowning out the conversation.

When I finally get to my-beautiful-room, I change into a dark blue tunic with black tights. Straightening my hair with my fingers, I sit down on my bed and stare at the wall. Boring. So I put my head on the pillow and look beside me where there is an automatic closet, the instructions attached to the front. The jumbled words hurt my eyes so I turn and stare at the ceiling. Finally I can't take it anymore. I turn around again and bury my head in the pillow, crying my eyes out.

D1- 18-Crimson

Carseon and I sit down with Meena and Glow on the train, on a relatively large couch, in fact much larger than the one at home. For a moment, all is silent. Then the TV comes to life and I see Lyra Ballinger, the interviewer starting the show. I try my best to drown out the useless crap that she's been starting everything out with for the five years she's had the job. Finally, the real stuff-the _important_ stuff begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me present the amazing tributes of the one-hundredth annual Hunger Games!" She waves to the large monitor behind her and it blares to life, the Capitol seal appearing quickly, and then beginning with us. I want to puke, looking at myself shaking hands with Carseon, the lanky fifteen-year old, although not too much shorter than me. People are going on about it like it's a big deal that he volunteered at such a young age, about how it was such a stupid decision.

Well, it is. If my plan of action goes well during the Games, Carseon will be dead in ten seconds flat.

The District 2 tributes actually looked quite powerful, especially the boy-Reatrgo. Although he might be a bit harder to take out, it doesn't change anything. The girl-Ashtra, only a year younger than me volunteers for a hysterical little girl-probably her sister-then walks onto the stage calmly. She does in fact look quite strong, someone who I'd team up with.

District 3 isn't as exciting, with neither Kylie nor Marcus looking too strong. But that doesn't make them totally useless, I think, remembering back to the rare occasions when smart-ass kids won the Games. Carseon snickers beside me, and I agree with him.

District 4 doesn't look too good this year. The boy is eighteen-year old Mercury Bagans, a strong-and yes, quite good looking one-who goes hysterical when his name's called, running towards a woman holding a two-year old girl, pushing wawy the peacekeepers. Finally, they tase him and drag him behind the building like an animal. I sigh. The girl, Serphina, doesn't look too much better, even though she clearly has guts after volunteering for a hysterical girl a couple of years older than her. She just…I don't know. She doesn't seem like the victor type.

There's short commercial break after District 4, and I hurry away while Carseon sits with the others, laid back on the chair, looking confident, thinking about how bad most of this years tributes are.

Oh, I can't wait to see his face when I kill him.

D10- 13-Echo

I manage to wipe my tears and walk into the lounge car as the District 5 reapings start. Sitting down quietly, I watch as the Capitol seal comes up and they begin. The girl, Aurora, looks quite intimidating, although small. She really looks like she has a chance, although I doubt that she'd ally with me…Rangu, however, doesn't look too impressive.

District 6 almost makes me want to cry. Scott steps out of the thirteen year old section slowly, yet relieved. But that doesn't fool me. He's probably crying his eyes out now, like the little kid that they're showing here. I mean, seriously. He's no bigger than my brother Yvonne, and he's only eleven! The girl, Elle looks much worse, looking like she's going to cry as she walks on.

District 7 is in fact quite sad to watch, both tributes looking too horrified and well, unfed, to stand a chance. The whole thing is a blur.

In District 8, the boy-Johnny-looks grim as he steps onto the stage, while the District 8 girl walks onto the stage silently.

She doesn't say a word the whole time. That girl must be _really _shy.

Hopefully, however, I won't have to deal with killing the District 9 tributes. The saddest part was watching the girl in the wheelchair. I wonder how they'll ever fix that.

District 11 and 12 are as bad as ever. Nothing more to say. The blond chick from 11 looks psycho, while the one from 12 is a friggin stick. The boys may look fairly fit, but I can see in their eyes, that neither of them will make it.

Following the reapings, I breathe a quiet sigh of relief as Ryder gets up from the chair to get some food. Maybe…maybe I'll actually have a chance.

D4- 18-Mercury

I couldn't watch the reapings. No. I didn't want to see the other kids; the ones who like me are being forced through this, this _madness._

"Everything alright?" Our mentor Ariana says, opening the door. I give her a grin and she nods, closing it slowly to go back to the dining car. Once I'm sure she's gone I pull out my token, one of Isadora's old pink binkies, strung as a necklace. Tears come to my eyes as I think back to the goobyes, with Isadora's wailing and pleading, telling me to come home.

"Isadora…" I whisper, clutching the binkie necklace and putting it on my neck. I wipe the tears and open the door slowly. "I'll make it home. Whatever it takes, I'll make it back."

**Well, this is where the chapters are gonna start to get longer. I hope it wasn't too boring, I'll be doing the stylists and chariot rides next! I understand that the POVs were a bit uneven in length, but I guess you could call this practice for the better part of the story.**

**I have also decided that once I get passed the bloodbath, I'll put a poll up onto my profile, so you guys can vote for the winner of the Games. The poll winner won't be the winner for sure, I just you guys to have an opinion.**

**Also, I'm taking suggestions for some mutts and the arena. **


	17. Chapter 17: To the Capitol

**To The Capitol-**

D6- 13-Scott

I yawn and slowly trudge over to the window, pulling the curtains open. It's a beautiful day, a day that I'd spending outside…if I wasn't worked to death in a factory. That's the one advantage of the Games, allowing me to be free of the torture at home. Even if I've got no chance of winning at all. Oh well, it's not like I wanted to win anyway. Hearing all of those horrific stories about victors that were forced to be sex slaves to the Capitol girls. But, they'll kill me before I become one…if they find out…

"Good morning Scott." Elle says quietly as I sit down to start eating breakfast. One bite and I almost want to wolf the whole thing down. This food's incredible! Although, ten minutes later I lie down on the couch groaning, feeling sick to my stomach. Elle ignores me and continues eating in small portions, dabbing her mouth with a napkin in a very ladylike manner.

"Before we pull in, I have to go over a few things with you two." Our mentor, Blaine says, motioning for the two of us to come to the other side of the room. Elle complies and goes to sit down on the other couch, but I sigh and stay lying down at this one. Blaine shrugs and begins explaining things.

"First-for both of you," He looks up to make sure I'm paying attention, and I nod in response. "You know that when we pull in, the stylists are going to take you and prepare you for the chariot rides and the interviews. Keep in mind that you have to take advantage of this next week-sponsors are going to be the key for survival in the arena. You have to find a way to make the Capitol like you-something that I will try my best to help you with." He looks at both of us and we nod in response. Satisfied, he leaves the room, and Elle and I are left in the silent room.

"Soo-" I begin. She turns around for a moment and I begin talking, but I'm interrupted by our escort-Shu, apparently.

"We're pulling in, guys. Just a few more minutes." He leaves the room after we nod in agreement. For another moment we're left in awkward silence, until the sky darkens and I sit up, watching as the train travels through the tunnel and slows down, coming to a halt in the train station. Elle and I jump at the same moment and run to the window, waving to the Capitol people. It's a full house, and the colours mix like a field of wildflowers. I turn around to see Blaine giving us satisfied grins. He motions for me to step out of the train, but I turn around and go back to my room, scooping up my notebook and slipping it into my jacket. The one thing I have from home.

"I saw that." Elle says as I step out of the room. I pause for a moment and she chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't tell," She says, showing me her own token-a ruby pin cleverly placed underneath her jacket.

"Thanks." I whisper, walking out to meet the Capitol.

D9- 15-Sky

_What, where-where am I?_

I groan and hoist myself on the soft white bed, my eyes still closed, although I can hear the soft beeping of the monitor beside me. My eyes open in a split second and I dart upwards, panting and clutching my chest. For a moment I don't know what's going on. Then I remember. The reaping. The train. They said that they were going to take me to the stylists when we pulled into the station. So, then, what am I doing here?

I slowly push myself around and put my feet down at the other side of the bed. Looking around, I can see that my wheelchair's gone. So what am I supposed to do?

Too woozy to think, I stand up and stretch my arms, and walk over to the door, hoping to get the attendants to give me back my wheelchair.

But about hallway there I stop, and slowly, very slowly, look downwards at my legs.

_My legs! _I realize. They're not my normal legs, no, they're some Capitol prosthetics, that feel like my real ones. I want to jump up and down with joy. Finally, I can walk! I can run!

I might actually have a shot at this.

D2- 17-Reatrgo

I sit on the small bed in the room after the stylists finish "remaking" me. If I was to dislike anything regarding the Games, it would be this. They stripped me like a chicken, and left me alone to wait for my stylist. Enobaria said that our image is going to be crucial in terms of getting sponsors. Pah! Who needs them? I can win these Games with my eyes closed.

"The outfits are much more important than you think." My stylist-Fressa, I think her name is-says quietly as she walks into the room.

"Of course." I scoff. "Because it's so important for the Capitol to see me prancing around in a sparkly suit." I stand up and mimic a ballerina, bouncing around on my toes until Fressa glares at me to sit back down. I comply and sit, and she comes closer towards me.

"It's no fun and games _kid." _ She says, practically spitting in my face. "How the Capitol sees you will determine the sponsors you get." I scoff again stand up, pushing her away. Ignoring me, she heads to the other side of the room and presses a button on the wall. I watch from the corner as a table and two chairs rise from the floor.

"Sit." She says, motioning her hand to the chair closer to me. I reluctantly sit down and begin eating, as I watch her pull out a sketchpad, showing me a design.

She sets it on the table and I look at the picture for a moment, trying to comprehend it.

"Don't worry, it's only a rough sketch." She chuckles, pulling out a pen and turning the page. I give a relieved sigh.

"But what I have in mind for the final outfit is this…"


	18. Chapter 18: Chariot Rides

**Chariot Rides-**

(Miera-16-Capitol citizen)

Pushing forward through the crowd I finally get to the front, with the City Circle close to me. I look around for a moment and my eyes fall on President Davus, impatiently waiting for the chariot rides to begin. Of course, so am I.

Finally, the anthem blares into my ears and I join in the round of applause as the District One tributes are presented. The two are look absolutely dazzling! The boy-Carseon, I think his name is-wears a suit that seems to be completely inlaid with diamonds, his hair slicked back, and waving at the crowd with a huge grin on his face. I sigh, he's so hot! But the girl…she looks incredible! She has a golden halo atop her head, and her dress is an icy blue colour, with a golden ring of fire surrounding it. But even with that fantastic outfit, she looks ahead, not at us, no emotion showing on her face. But even so, we all cheer their names. "Carseon! Crimson!"

District 2 looks quite beautiful as well, although not as much as One. They are dressed in complementary outfits, both dressed like Greek gods. I remember reading something about them once, and if my memory serves me correctly, the girl is dressed like the goddess Athena, and the boy is dressed like the god Ares. They're dressed as warrior gods; the goddess of strategy and the god of war. They look dazzling. Once again, I join in cheering with the crowd. "Reatrgo! Ashtra!"

The District 3 pair are wearing silver outfits, a suit for the boy and a long dress for the girl that seem to be made out of sparkly chain mail. Oh, no-they're in fact hundreds of tiny silver discs. "Kylie! Marcus!"

The applause dies down a bit for the next pair, as the District 4 tributes are dressed in clothing that seems to flow like water. Listening closely, I can almost hear the waves lapping on the girl's dress. Some people cheer "Mercury! Serphina!"

When District 5 comes up, however, the whole crowd goes wild. The two are wearing similar outfits, both seem to be made of wire and lined with beautiful multi-coloured lights, silver make-up showing off their features-the girl looks gorgeous! I cheer as loud as I can. "Rangu! Aurora!"

The applause almost stops as the next couple of Districts some through-the District 6 pair wearing the uniforms of engineers. I mean, how uncreative can they get? The boy-Scott, I think his name is-is quite cute though, in a little-kid way. I call out their names with some others. "Scott! Elle!"

District 7 is no better. The two of them are dressed in outfits the colour of wood, and crowns of laurel on their hair. They're doing better than most years, but it's still not as exciting as I had originally hoped. A few call out their names. "Jackson! Essence!"

The District 8 pair, however, looks much nicer. The two are dressed in matching outfits, a dress and a suit that both seem to be a patchwork of tons of different colours. The girl looks especially beautiful with rainbow coloured streaks in her hair. White make-up make the two look like porcelain dolls "Andrina! Johnny!"

The two from District 9 are, like 1, dressed in completely different outfits-the boy wearing what looks like a farmer's getup and the girl dressed like Demeter-goddess of the harvest. Nevertheless they both look quite nice and the crowd cheers some more. "Sky! Mason!" As the chariot comes in front of me, I catch a glimpse of something silver on her legs…or are her legs, _metal_? Before I have time to wonder how that's possible, the District 10 chariot comes through, and both tributes are dressed in golden and silver outfits that look like that of "cowboys" and "cowgirls." I marvel for a moment at the beauty of the outfits, how their stylists could have managed to make them this good! "Ryder! Echo!"

District 11 doesn't look too bad, with the pair wearing complementary outfits. The girl is wearing a pretty sparkly dress that seems to be made of flowers, while the boy is wearing a suit that seems to be made completely out of leaves. "Jamar! Ophelia!"

Finally, after I feel like I'm going to lose my voice from all of the cheering, District 12 rolls along. They're not wearing the stupid miner's outfits, thank goodness, nor are they wearing flames like the famous two victors Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, as that had died down after the rebellion was ended, but it seems to be a very nice mild yet beautiful combination. The two are wearing completely black outfits-the boy in a suit, and the girl in a long silky dress. Beautiful sparkly flame accents colour the sides of their outfits, and they're wearing thin layers of fiery make-up. "Roshan! Taylor!"

When the twelve chariots pull into the City Circle, President Davus steps up to the podium and begins his welcoming speech. When it's over, we applaud and the chariots head inside, the doors closing behind them with a loud thud. The crowd quickly disperses and I follow, all the while thinking about who I'm going to get my parents to sponsor…

**Okay, I finally got this done! Please check out blueyoshguy and send in some tributes! I'm still taking suggestions for the arena and mutts, and the poll for the victor will start soon! If any of you guys are interested, I have a Maximum Ride story that I might be continuing. If you decide to read it, keep in mind that it gets better after the first few chapters (it was my first real fanfic, and I was a bad writer back then :P). I'll get the next chapter in hopefully by Monday or Tuesday-school's piling up on me.**


	19. Chapter 19: Training Day 1

**Training-Day 1**

D11- 16-Ophelia

I open my eyes and yawn, reaching to the nightstand next to me. But my coat is gone. My one source of morphling has been taken away! Panting, I run to the other side of the room and throw open the closet desperately looking for the coat. Oh, good, it's there. I quickly open the pocket and take out the container, popping two pills into my mouth. I breathe slowly when I finish, looking at the container to see how many are left. I have twelve left, only enough to last through this preparation week…and maybe _some_ of the games. It wouldn't be too hard to smuggle them into my locket-mother's token for me. But then what?

My thoughts are interrupted as Jamar opens the door, panting as if he'd run a mile.

"Training…late…go now…" Before I have time to respond, he's gone.

Oh no, I completely forgot! Darting around the room, I get dressed and put up my hair on the elevator, wrapping the two pretty pink ribbons around. I skip into the room as the trainer is beginning her speech, pointing to the stations. I ignore much of the speech, my eyes darting around the room at all of the stuff. Pretty weapons…shiny…what should I try first?

As she continues talking I look around at the tributes. Many of them look strong, many of the boys look cute…hehe, and I want to laugh as my eyes find the Gamemakers…they're all so pretty and colourful…

Finally, she finishes and the crowd of tributes disperses, heading off to different stations. For a moment I'm not too sure about where to go, but then I see Jamar heading off to the station for sword fighting, so I follow him. I pick up the first sword that I see-a big, pretty silver one. However, I can barely pick it up. Realizing that the Careers are laughing at me, I turn away and head towards the knives, picking one up. Yep, these ones are much lighter. Taking aim, I throw the first knife to the target and it hits. I smile and turn around, skipping to get some more from the array. I come back with three and throw them, all of them hitting places that could kill instantly. Well, of course I don't actually want to kill anyone, but it's fun to use these pretty weapons!

D11- 17-Jamar

I look at Ophelia for a moment as she throws her knives, impressed by her skills. She's definitely not the most muscular of the tributes, and of course not the most vicious like Reatrgo, but she looks wicked at the station, if you don't count her hair and general childish behavior. Honestly, what is it with her andhair ribbons?

I shake my head quickly and turn back, picking up a sword and going to the dummies. I take a deep breath and swipe the sword, cutting off the head. Grinning, I continue at a greater speed and go around the circle of dummies, stabbing them vigorously. If they were the real tributes, I'd be the winner of the Games! Chuckling, I turn around to see the Careers staring at me with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Dude, you're really good. " Reatrgo says, walking with me to the spear station. What? I can use a sword and now he thinks I want to be his best friend?

"We're thinking of adding a few people to the pack. Interested?"

_No_, I want to say. The Careers are all ruthless, selfish people. What disgusts me the most about them is how they can possibly find _pleasure_ in killing. I mean, this is the Hunger Games, and killing is something that one must do to survive, but they take it too far.

But I know better. The Careers are also quite sensitive, and turning them down always ends up becoming a fatal mistake.

"Thanks, I'll consider it."

Reatrgo shrugs in response. "Fine. But I'd like to have an answer soon." I nod and he runs to join the other Careers-the rest of the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4.

_Soon._ I think. _I'll give you an answer soon._

Soon being when I have him at knifepoint, but I keep my mouth shut.

D8- 16-Andrina

Once I finish at the survival station I head to the array of knives-the only weapons I know that I won't humiliate myself with. Three years of serving tributes have taught me one thing-you can't look bad in front of the Careers. Show them any signs of weakness and they'll kill you without hesitation. At least I already know I'm half decent with the knives.

I find the District 9 girl-Sky, I think her name is-standing on my left and throwing her knife, with Ophelia throwing hers further down. Sky definitely seems to be struggling with her walking-well; anyone would, walking on prosthetics. Everyone's been talking about her um, situation back home. I should help her in the Games. After all, I can't win, but I don't want one of those vicious Careers to.

I take a deep breath and put down my knife, walking over to Sky. I gently poke her in the shoulder as she throws her knife and she turns around and yelps. I don't move, and when she calms down a bit she greets me kindly.

"Hey, you're Andrina, right?" She asks. I nod. "I really loved your outfit at the parade." I smile in response. She looks confused. "What's wrong? Can't talk?" I nod and she stutters for a moment, pointing at her own throat. "Was it from birth or—"

I shake my head. How am I supposed to tell her that I'm an Avox? I would have gotten into trouble for communicating with anyone else when they first took me to the Capitol, and I doubt they'd be any nicer to me now.

I sigh and turn around, motioning to her to follow me to the corner of the room. When we get there, I open my mouth so that she can see my tongue-sorry, lack of tongue.

"Eeww.." She whispers, scrunching her nose. I close my mouth abruptly and nod.

"So," She leans in closer and whispers so quietly that it's almost inaudible. "So, you're, and _Avox_?" I nod and she puts her finger to her mouth, showing me that she won't tell. On our way back to the stations I attempt to speak to her through signs. She seems to understand what I mean. _Want to be allies?_

Sky nods and smiles, straightening her legs as we sit down to begin with snares. As time goes by she begins to tell me about her life back home-her sister Hazel, and how she will do anything to get back to her family. This makes me think of my sisters, and tears almost come to my eyes. I won't be going home alive, but I have to make sure that Sky does.

**So, what did you guys think? I managed to get my work done (thank goodness) and get this chapter done. I apologize if it's a bit rushed, but I'm really excited about getting to the Games. If your tribute hasn't had a POV yet, then don't get too mad, I still have a few more chapters for them. And I was wondering if you guys would like me to put the list of bloodbath tributes on display. There are only six and for the most part I've tried to pick bloodbath tributes from authors who sent in more than one. It's so hard to pick them, they're all so awesome! . But I'll make sure they all get their say in this story. And once the Games start my dear friends XxKimichanxX will be joining me in the writing.**

**However, this weekend will be EXTREMELY busy for me, so don't expect a new chapter before Monday.**

**And please send in some tributes to blueyoshguy, and check out Vyrazhi's story, Inferno: The Centennial Hunger Games. One of my tributes is in there-Hunter Blackthorne.**


	20. Chapter 20: Training Day 2

**Okay, for those of you who are confused about Ophelia, I'll just clear it up now. I'll admit it was very hard to write her, as I had never written a person like her before. She's a morphling addict. When she has her morphling she's polite, and quite childish, but when she's on withdrawal she's vicious. And she doesn't remember what happens when she's on withdrawal. If any of you have questions about the characters please pm me.**

**Training Day 2-**

D2- 17-Ashtra

"So, where do you want to start off today?" Crimson asks us as we get into the Training Center. We're all standing in a group-Me, Crimson, Serphina, Carseon, Reatrgo and Mercury. But, in all honesty, if I were in charge, I would have kicked Mercury and Serphina out first thing. Neither of them are too good, but Reatrgo insists on "strength in numbers." Moron. What's the use in numbers? The more people in the pack, the more people who would-sorry, will-betray you. God, why did I have to get stuck with this guy?

"Let's try the guns!" Carseon says excitedly, hurrying off towards the array of guns. I sigh and follow the others. I've never used a gun in training, but how hard can it be, anyway? It's like using throwing knives, or bows and arrows…

Only when I pick up the machine gun do I realize how hard it really is. It takes me a few shots to even get near the bulls-eye, and it seems to be just as hard for Reatrgo, as I look beside me. But on my other side I can see the District 10 girl, Echo handling them with ease. I put mine down when she finishes and follow her to the knives, where I watch her pick them up and hurl them at the targets, getting every one of them on the bulls-eye. I blink a few times. Wow, this girl's amazing!

"Where did you learn that stuff?" I poke her. She jumps and turns around.

"Oh, hi. Do you mean the knives or the guns?"

"Well, both."

"Oh, okay. For the knives, I get bored a lot at home…As for the guns…not sure. Beginner's luck I guess."

I start talking to her more at the station with the snares. I don't actually do anything there, but I watch her make a pretty good one, as I make the big offer.

"Why me?" She asks when I finish.

"You're excellent with those knives, and the guns too. We really need someone like you to help us out. Plus, you'll get protection."

She looks down for a moment, and then asks me another question. "Who else is in the pack?" I shrug.

"It's all of us from 1, 2, ad 4, and Reatrgo's already asked the District 11 guy, Jamar. We don't know if he's in yet though."

She takes a deep breath, and then looks at me. For a moment she doesn't say anything. Then she grins.

"I'd love to."

I smile and nod in response, and head to the swords with Crimson, motioning for Echo to come with me. She follows and stays with us for the rest of training, smiling the whole time. I applaud her enthusiasm, although I regret not being able to tell her the truth about what Crimson and I plan to do during the Games. She'll figure it out soon enough.

D3- 13-Kylie

I'm surprised. Training has actually been pretty fun. I've ended up with Marcus a few times, and he seems to be quite good with the edible plants, as well as bombs-just like me. But he…I don't know. I just don't think I want him as an ally. I feel like allying with Marcus will get me a knife in the back.

Wiring the last part of the test bomb, I step back and motion for Marcus to move back too. Pressing the detonator, I cover my ears as the bomb goes off, incinerating dummy. The trainer applauds me and I smile.

Well, training may be fun right now, but I still know that I won't be able to survive the Games. I remember watching a rerun of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, when the District 3 boy managed to reactivate the mines. It had worked so well, until of course KatnissEverdeen blew them all up. I don't remember much after that, except that the District 2 boy broke his neck in a fit of rage. Lesson learned-ally with the Careers and you can pretty much guarantee a knife in your back. But that doesn't mean that the other tributes wouldn't do the same.

"Have you two decided what you'll be showing the Gamemakers tomorrow?" Our mentor Zoe asks when we get back to the apartment that night. I look beside me to see Marcus shrug. He honestly hasn't decided yet?

"I'm going to try doing swords. I'm going to focus on them tomorrow, so I might not look too bad.' Zoe nods in response, satisfied with his choice. Then she turns to me.

"Bombs?" I ask tentatively.

"Just make sure you can control them." She says. I nod and we sit down to eat dinner. It's hard for me to eat, with only two days until the Games begin.

D12- 13-Roshan

For the first two days of training, I manage to go through the stations without getting humiliated in front of the Careers. I didn't touch the knives though, although I've managed to do okay with the weights and brush up on my skills with the bow and arrow. I've definitely improved, so if I can't get my hands on a knife during the Games, I might actually have a form of self-defense.

Allies-wise, I haven't made any decisions yet. All of these tributes are idiots, and I'm not about to ally with _Taylor._ That guy won't shut up, like he's somehow convinced that I have a crush on him. I do NOT. Nor will I ever have a crush on that ugh, that _bloodbath_ tribute. The Hunger Games are a test of survival, and teenage love has nothing to do with it.

"Miss Davis, are you ready to begin?" The trainer asks. I nod, taking my position for the obstacle course. He's about to blow the whistle when we're interrupted.

"Wait!" Someone else calls from behind. I roll my eyes as Taylor steps beside me, taking position. The trainer blows his whistle and we're off.

When we finish it, the two of us are panting, leaning against the pole supporting the ropes course. Taylor doesn't say anything, and next thing I know, the trainer is standing over us with our times.

"Roshan Davis, you finished the obstacle course in four minutes, eight seconds." Then he turns to Taylor and his expression lightens up. "Taylor Martin, congratulations! You finished the obstacle course in four minutes, two seconds."

I blink as the trainer leaves, and snarl at Taylor. How could he have done better than me? That guy's probably never done any real exercise in his life, and he beat me?

I see the look in his eyes and grimace again, turning around to go to another station.

Oh, it is _on._


	21. Chapter 21: Training Scores

**Training Scores**

_Carseon-8_-Although not the strongest Career, he is still quite the killer.

_Crimson-10_-She's a vicious girl, and will slit your throat without hesitation.

_Reatrgo-10-_Tall, strong, handsome, what will be his downfall?

_Ashtra-9-_Her determination is like fire, and boy does she show it!

_Marcus-6_-He definitely has the brains to win, but how does that compare to strength?

_Kylie-7-_She knows how to put her intelligence to good use-the other tributes should watch out.

_Mercury-7-_The father who wants nothing more than to get back home to his child. Can he succeed?

_Serphina-8-_She strives to be perfect. Can she translate this into the Games, and become a perfect killer?

_Rangu-5-_He's a friendly and intelligent young boy, but how will these traits help him survive the Hunger Games?

_Aurora-8-_Her skills show that the Games are a part of our daily lives-you can train yourself even if you don't know it

_Scott-10-_You give him a scrap of metal; he'll give you a lethal weapon. Can this young boy make it?

_Elle-5-_She has a cause to win, but will that be enough to make it happen?

_Jackson-6-_His strengths lie in his performance-the Capitol loves him, but not necessarily for his fighting skills

_Essence-6-_She's kind, helpful, and protective-a great friend. But how will she do in the arena?

_Johnny-5-_A quiet but dedicated young man-his stealth could be his greatest weapon

_Andrina-6_-Her time in the Capitol has taught her some good tricks of the trade

_Mason-8-_Mason can be a charming young lad, and yet he can fight like a Career when he needs to

_Sky-7-_She's quite a fast learner, and of all things, her determination may be her best weapon

_Ryder-7-_This boy's a hard worker indeed-his charisma matches his weapon skills

_Echo-8-_She's small, but fierce. Strong and clever, this young girl's one to watch out for.

_Jamar-9-_Let's just say that the Careers have some _competition_ this year.

_Ophelia-7_-Underneath her friendly aura, this girl is a vicious killer

_Taylor-6-_Kind but clever, he could survive the Games on his own agility

_Roshan-7-_She's quick and cunning-the traits of a perfect hunter. Will she have the guts to hunt down the other tributes?

**Okay, I've decided that since I want to get started on the Games as fast as possible, to post the Training Scores without Training Day 3. For those of you who think that the guns aren't realistic-I understand that, but I got the idea from wjjmwmsn5's other SYOT Don't Forget Us. After this chapter I'll do the interviews, and then the night before the arena. And if your tribute got a lower score than you had hoped, you can PM me and I'll tell you why. I understand that there are many tributes who did not get POV's in the Capitol yet-I'm trying to get as many done as possible, but if I've PM'ed you saying that your tribute's a bloodbath, then it's a bit more unlikely that they'll get one. Although I'm still gonna try! Anyway, please check out my Maximum Ride story and review, and send some tributes into blueyoshguy!**

**Only two more chapters before the Games! Eeek!**

**And…surprise surprise, you guys get a sneak peek of the arena layout. The original idea was submitted by Teh Troll, who submitted the lovely Sky Brooks.**

**It will be levitating in the sky, and the tributes have to jump to other "islands." If you fall, you die. And each island (there are three, with little "pathways" of islands in between) has a different terrain-one's a forest, one's a mountain, one's a "haunted" castle.**

**As for the mutts, you'll just have to wait and see…**


	22. Chapter 22: Interviews Part 1

**For the interviews I've decided to make them more like how they were done in the movie. No complaints!**

**Interviews**

_**Crimson Ashbrie-**_

I take deep breaths as I stare ahead, as I'm the first in line of all twenty-four tributes. I'm not scared at all. This isn't scary at all. No…I should be happy. Three minutes and I'll be out of here. I'll go to sleep and wake up…and then the real fun will begin.

I'm called onto the stage way too quickly. "Miss Ashbrie, you're up."

"Welcome, Crimson!" The interviewer-Lucia Winters, a young woman with a violet dress and teal hair-says cheerfully. I grin and sit on the seat.

"So, Crimson. Excellent score. Ten. How did you do it?"

I grin and mimic pulling the string on a bow and arrow. "I like bows and arrows. So the other tributes should watch out for me." The audience chuckles and I grin in response. We continue for the next couple of minutes and they love it.

"So, we can definitely see that you're a very strong girl. How do you think you will be able to manage the Quell this year?"

"All I have to say is that I'm going to win the Games for District 1. And nothing is going to stop me. Not even my greatest fear."

"And what might that be?" Lucia replies.

I'm about to respond when the buzzer goes off.

_**Carseon Jrasole-**_

"Carseon! How are you?" Lucia begins cheerfully as I take my seat.

"I'm doing great." I reply.

"Well, first, if you don't mind me asking, why did you volunteer? You're only fifteen, am I right?" She stares at me for a moment with her big, violet eyes.

I grin. "I'm already strong enough to win, so hey, why wait? It's the Quell after all, so it's double the fun." I stand up and pull my sleeves up for a moment and flex my muscles. The audience loves it.

"Double the fun, you say?" Lucia says doubtfully, when I sit down.

"Well, of course, it's an extra challenge. I'll get passed the challenge and get out of here."

"What is it for you?" Lucia says. I'm taken aback for a moment, but then I motion for her to come closer. It seems like the entire audience comes in as well. Ignoring them, I whisper my fear into Lucia's ear. She comes up looking disgusted, and I make a motion for her to keep it a secret. The audience is screaming, though, to know what it is. Hehe, I'm just that amazing!

"Carseon Jrasole, everyone!" They applaud like crazy.

_**Ashtra Dechare-**_

"How's your family back home?" She asks first.

"What?" I ask. God, I'm stupid. I mentally slap myself. Stupid! Stupid! I can't be nervous! Not if I want to win!

"Your family. We are all aware that you volunteered for your little sister. Am I right?"

I smile this time. "Of course you are."

"Would you like to tell us about her?"

"Well, Rose is my best friend. She's only started training recently, unlike me, so when she was reaped, I just…took the opportunity. It's been my dream to win the Hunger Games ever since I was a little girl, and next year's my last chance anyway." I turn to face the cameras, grinning and waving, hoping that Rose is watching, Of course she is, this is mandatory viewing. "Did you hear that Rose? I'm gonna win the Games for you! I love you Rose!"

The audience applauds my spirit, even as the buzzer sounds and I head backstage, letting my long green dress droop down to my sandals.

_**Reatrgo Nessard-**_

"Reatrgo! Come on up!" Lucia waves me to my seat. I casually sit and she begins the interview.

"So, you got an excellent score in training. A ten! Why don't you tell us a bit more about it?"

I chuckle. "I would, but I'm not allowed, am I? Wouldn't want to get me into trouble with the Games beginning tomorrow, would we?"

Lucia chuckles. "But of course. So, is there anything that you would like to say to your fellow tributes?"

"Why yes I do." I turn to the nearest camera and wink. "You guys only wish that you were as good as me." I blow a kiss to finish off and turn back to Lucia. The audience is laughing, and before I know it, the buzzer goes off.

_**Marcus "Marc" Correo-**_

"Hello, Marcus!" Lucia says cheerfully. I'm practically blinded by all of the lights onstage, and I step back.

"No, don't be shy! Sit down!" She beckons me to the plush chair beside her and I sit down nervously, twiddling with my thumbs.

"So, Marcus, how have you been enjoying the Capitol so far?"

"It's Marc. And the Capitol is really nice, the food especially." I pat my stomach. The audience laughs and I give them a half-smile.

"So, Marc." Lucia says, a bit slower this time. "What would you say are your chances of winning the Games this year?"

I pause for a moment. Remembering my mentor's advice. _You're the smart one. Act like it._ I straighten and respond.

"Well, I know that the odds of me getting home are 100%, while the odds of me getting home _alive_ are only about 4%. That is, if I wasn't as smart as I am."

"What about your fear? This is the Quell, after all."

I cringe for a moment, debating whether to say my fear out loud. In front of all of these people.

"Jabberjays…" I mumble.

"I'm, sorry, could you speak up?"

I'm about to say it when the buzzer cuts me off.

_**Kylie Springsteen-**_

"So, how are we doing today?" Lucia asks as I sit down.

"I'm doing great." I reply cheerfully. It's not too hard, but I don't want to seem like I'm copying Marcus by sounding like a smart-ass. That can wait for the Games.

"I love your dress! Brings out your eyes." She continues, looking down at my flowing silver dress. I smile and tell her that I love hers, something that definitely brightens the mood of the audience.

"So, you are definitely an intelligent young lady, from what I've heard about training. What do you think your greatest strength will be?"

I turn to the camera to respond. "My fellow tributes, here's what I have to say. Make me mad, and the Gamemakers will be scraping your bits off the ground."

"Well, what a charming young lady we have!" Lucia says when I finish. I smile and continue the interview, and we talk and laugh until the buzzer goes off.

_**Serphina Ephraim-**_

I wave cheerfully at the audience as I sit down next to Lucia.

"So, let's get started," She says. I grin.

"What do you think of the Capitol? It must be quite a change from district four, no?"

"Well, the city is incredible of course," I say, motioning towards the buildings behind the audience. "But, the people, not so much."

The audience gasps. "Why would you say that?"

"I grin. "Because they're all so like annoying. I'm like a crush, and you guys keep following me around like I'm sort of prize to be won. You can wait until after I win for that."

Lucia and the audience laugh. "And what's your opinion on the Games?"

Now it's my turn to laugh.

"As for the Games, I have more fun building Lego's **(this was the submitter's quote)**"

_**Mercury Bagans**__-_

"Why do you think that you should win?" Lucia says when we're about halfway through the interview.

"My daughter, Isadora. She lost her mother, and I…I…I refuse to let her become an orphan. She needs a better life than this."

The audience is very emotional, some pulling out handkerchiefs. I honestly thought this wouldn't work, and that I'd end up sponsor-less in the arena.

No…I still have my training score…that should be enough to get a few people to send me bread, right?

"What about you? What's your fear?"

I reply quickly and quietly. "I don't want to see Isadora getting hurt. On the day that happens-" I mimic pulling out my heart. Some of the audience members start crying.

I'm shocked at the response I get, even after the buzzer sounds and I'm quietly taken off of the stage.

_**Aurora Williams-**_

I take a deep breath as Mercury leaves the stage and they call my name. I'm so nervous…but when I step onto the stage it feels like I'm in a dream, the dazzling lights almost blinding, and the applause is almost deafening…

"Well, I can tell that you're a very strong young girl." Lucia says once we finish talking about my training score.

"Thanks." I say.

"So, how do you think you'll deal with your fear in the Games?"

I take a deep breath before answering that question. "The disappointing part is that I have two-caves and lightning. So either I get another kind of shelter, or I'm, well, I'm screwed…" I put my head down and look up when I see Lucia's hand on my shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face.

"You can do it." She says. I smile and she continues in a more cheerful manner.

"So, I suppose we'll be seeing you for the victor's interviews?"

We shake hands just as the buzzer rings.

"You're on."

_**Rangu Pezer-**_

I'm so nervous…why, why can't I just get up there and do it? Everyone else had a great interview, even Marcus. We've spoken during training, but he's extremely quiet. Lucia is amazing to be able to make him look that good onstage.

When they call my name I walk slowly, my knees knocking, Lucia tries to comfort me when I'm on the chair, and my voice eventually goes from stuttering to an adequate volume. Oh, I suck at this. No one's gonna dare to sponsor me. First I get the bad training score, and now _this_! What's wrong with me?

"The Capitol must be quite a change for you." Lucia says finally, leaning in closer.

"You guys are all amazing, thanks! If only the rest of the Districts could see the city's beauty…" My answer ends in mumbling, but the audience applauds me nevertheless. I get up as the buzzer goes off, and Elle puts her hand on my shoulder sympathetically as I head off.

_**Elle Marthworthy-**_

I try my best to play up the friendly angle that my mentor recommended when I'm onstage. Rangu seemed to down…it's a shame too…he's a really nice kid, and yet ever time I've seen him here, he's looked terribly depressed.

"You're a beautiful young lady," Lucia begins. "I can imagine that there are tons of boys waiting for you back home." The audience applauds and I tentatively reply.

"Well, no…but my parents have arranged for me to marry Helliard."

"And do you want to?" Lucia asks, her voice dainty, yet concerned. I pause for a while. Finally, she understands and moves on.

"Why do you want to win the Games, Elle?"

I take a breath, then reply. "I might not be the strongest tribute, but I have something worth fighting for. And that's a huge help with something like this."

"And what might that be?" Lucia asks, her expression changed from cheery to concerned only halfway through the interview.

I'm about to reply when the buzzer goes off.

_**Scott Martin-**_

I walk slowly onto the stage, grinning as I sit down and Lucia greets me. Well, although I didn't let my mentor in on it, I plan on looking cute for the interview-why, might you ask? Well, maybe if I magically win, they'll let me be cute instead of a sex slave. But again, that requires for me to win…and I don't plan on it…and now my plans are hindered even further with my training score. I mean, I'll admit that wanted to do well, but the Gamemakers appreciate action. I just built an automan. I didn't think they would give me _that_!

"So, a ten! Phenomenal score for one so small!" Lucia says as we begin. I give a cute, but awkward smile and she leans in closer, wondering what my answer might be.

"I know!" I finally reply, trying to sound cheerful. "I didn't think they'd like me that much!" The audience laughs along with Lucia, and she continues.

"Well, of course they liked you. Who wouldn't?" She gestures to the audience and they applaud.

"Well, I know that we've asked this question to almost everyone else, but I feel compelled to ask you too. How do you think you'll deal with your fear in the arena?"

I quiet down a bit, straightening my tie to hide my embarrassment.

"I-I don't know if I should say. It's too childish…" I almost jump at the response I get, with the audience almost pleading for me to tell them.

"Don't worry. Nothing you say will be wrong."

"Well, okay." I finally say. "It's-"

I wipe my brow as I walk off the stage a minute later. Saved by the bell.

**Okay guys, just to clear it up, I didn't want to make the interview repetitive, so I made some shorter than the others. So people with interviews like Mercury's, I will try my best to even it out either in the next couple of chapters, or during the Games. **

**I have also decided to make the interviews a two-part thing, and then I am going to have a couple more "Night Before the Games" chapters to get in the rest of the POV's. So now it'll amount to maybe four more chapters until the Games. I'm really working on these as fast as I can, and I'm doing my best to get you guys equal POV's. So please be patient. I thought I was going to only do two chapters, but I really think I need to get everyone a POV first.**

**Anyway, check out wjjmwmsn5, and blueyoshguy, and read and review my Maximum Ride story! It's been on hiatus for months now, and your reviews will help me figure out whether to delete it or not (remember, it gets better after the first few chapters).**


	23. Chapter 23: Interviews Part 2

**Okay, so just to confirm, the reason I'm dividing the interviews into two parts is because I saw in wjjmwmsn5's interviews, you could clearly see who's the bloodbath tributes, with their interviews lasting only a couple of sentences. I want to be a bit more…vague, and surprise you. Please don't get mad at me when your tribute dies, you all took that risk when you entered one. I've tried to be fair-like people who've submitted more than one tribute will have one as a bloodbath. After this chapter I will have one for the night before, one for the morning before, and then the Games will begin. :D**

**Oh, and I have already figured out my victor, and the poll is on my profile for who YOU guys want to see as the winner. Also, I have to ask-for the sequel SYOT, should I just do the 101st Hunger Games, or the 125th? I have many Quell ideas, and for those people who submitted tributes that didn't get in, I've decided that they won't have a reserved spot in the next one (I'm sorry!). It's just that there are so many of them, and I don't want to present the list to you guys for the first time and find that there are only, like five spots left for girls. If you guys want, you can resend the tributes-I just need them to be a bit more detailed. Remember, the less detail you have, the more likely that you'll tribute will be a bloodbath.**

**Interviews Part 2**

_**Essence Colt-**_

"So, I can imagine that you've been enjoying yourself at the Capitol, yes?" Lucia says.

I laugh. "Oh, of course! I love the city! The food, the people, the beautiful outfits," I say, standing up to show them my beautiful green dress. It sparkles as I move like leaves in the sunlight. The audience applauses and sits down, and we continue. Of course, I wish I didn't have to do this. I just want to scream at all of them, and make them feel sorry for living in luxury while the rest of us suffer.

"So, any strategy on dealing with your fear in the arena?"

I shrug. "It's going to be hard. I'm a huge coward. When I was a kid, I freaked out when a spider crawled onto my shoe. And this is the Hunger Games-I don't think it'll be any easier."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Lucia says, putting her hand on my shoulder. I smile as the buzzer goes off, and I'm quickly led off the bright stage.

_**Jackson Oakley-**_

I'm surprised at how well the interview begins. I have the audience right from the get-go, telling them about home, how I've always been the "artful dodger," and about how-in a perfect world, the Hunger Games would be a card game.

"Of course," I say. "If that was the case, I'd be the winner for sure."

Lucia laughs. "Well, of course you would. Such a charming young man!" We stand up and she holds my arm high.

"Jackson Oakley, everyone. The tribute of District 7!"

_**Andrina Chiffon-**_

I take my seat quickly and stare at Lucia for a moment, clutching my notebook, waiting for her to start asking the questions. Thank goodness they let me bring this in; it would have been completely humiliating without it. I need sponsors, and in order for that to happen I'll have to just suck it up and get the Capitol to like me.

"So, how have you been enjoying the Capitol so far?" Lucia asks. I click the pencil against my lips for a moment, until I finally write down my answer, ripping it out and handing it to Lucia. My mentor said that even though I'm silent, I still have to act enthusiastic and friendly. Even if the Capitol is an evil place, full of evil, horrifying—

"Oh, well, thank you very much!" Lucia interrupts my thoughts, turning to the audience. She wrote _"The Capitol is such a beautiful place, I wish I could stay and live in this luxury forever!"_

I sigh and put my hands onto my knees, waiting for her to turn back and continue. We use the same strategy for the next couple of minutes, until she gets to the big one.

"So, what do you think are your chances of surviving the Quell?"

It takes me a while to write down the answer, but finally I do and hand it to her. She almost reads it, but the buzzer goes off and I breath a sigh of relief. I didn't really want her to read my fear to the whole city-_I don't think that anyone can survive falling into a pit and not being able to scream, let alone get out._

_**Johnny Mays-**_

"How have you been enjoying the Capitol so far?" Lucia asks me.

"It's been fine." I quietly reply.

"And how do you think you will do in the Games? You seem like a nice, strong young man." She says, obviously trying to make my response sound half-decent. Not like I need that. I'm gonna die anyway.

"I doubt I will die too early, but there are lots of really strong tributes out there this year. It will take a miracle to get me home."

"Well, I guess the miracle is the fear." Lucia says sympathetically. I look closer and frown, trying to tell her not to get into this. I'm not ready to talk about my fear.

"Do you want to tell us yours?" Lucia asks.

"No." I say. The buzzer goes off before she can reply.

_**Sky Brooks-**_

"So, have the rumours been true?" Lucia asks at some point. I smile and lift up my long crimson dress, revealing my prosthetics. The audience gasps, but it becomes applause in seconds.

"Oh, well, that's amazing! It must be quite a change from your wheelchair, huh?"

"Well, of course it is. My whole life I've been sitting down, and when I got reaped I completely freaked out. I thought I'd die early, but then they gave me the legs! It's been hard to get used to though-I've spent hours simply practicing running for the past few days."

Lucia smiles. "So, I suppose you'd like to thank them."

"What?"

"Your District of course. Didn't they tell you? Your prosthetics were very expensive, and they were paid for by District 9."

I feel like I just got slapped in the face. "So-so, they paid for these?"

"You didn't know?" Lucia asks sympathetically. I frown, putting my head lower.

"No. No, I didn't."

I want to kill the Capitol. Why? What would they gain from keeping that from me? They don't want me to win? Cause now I am even more determined to. I don't care if I have to drag myself through the Games on stumps. I have to pay the District back for the legs…

"So, you'll be returning, I suppose?"

I manage to remain slightly cheerful.

"I'll try."

_**Mason Hallos-**_

Sky did an excellent job with her interview! That's something that pisses me off. Girls like her can talk to people easily, they can make the crowd laugh, or make them cry. But I-I can't talk like her. I have my training score, and then what? I'll die in the Games too quickly without sponsors.

"So, Mason. Excellent training score," Lucia begins as I sit down. "What do you think your greatest strength will be in the arena?"

"I'm good at hand-to-hand combat. So the other tributes should keep away." I say, mimicking swinging a sword. _Wow, this is easy._ I think. _I don't have to be so silent. I'm fine doing this._

"Thank you. Now, you're a very handsome young tribute, we can all tell." She gestures to the audience and they applaud. "Are there any girls back home?"

I shrug. "None back home. But there's been one here that's caught my eye. I don't think she's noticed me though." The audience lets out a loud sigh. Teenage love. You gotta love it. Of course, it is true what I just said. The District 5 girl-Aurora, is the one that I haven't been able to get out of my head since the first day of training.

Our interview continues on in a similar fashion, and within a minute it's over and I'm led out the door. Great. Only what-twelve hours left? Twelve hours left until the Games begin.

_**Echo Underwood-**_

I take my seat next to Lucia, sitting in a ladylike manner the way that I was told to. I have two do this right! I have to! Without sponsors I'm screwed! It's obvious that once the Careers turn on each other they'll go for me first, so I really have to have a reliable way to get supplies when I ditch.

"So, Echo…beautiful name," Lucia begins.

"Thank you." I say calmly, still sitting straight.

"Oh, you can put those down. This is supposed to be a time for fun. You're a beautiful young lady-we don't need to see you doing that." She takes my hands off and the audience applauses.

"So, we are all aware that you are a very talented young tribute! Excellent score, too," Her eyes twinkle as I respond.

"Thank you! Of course, I'm not about to let the Careers have all the fun."

"Speaking of which, I've heard that you have joined them. Tell us what happened."

"I don't know how I got in. I was just practicing with them and Ashtra asked me."

Lucia smiles and the audience applauds.

"So, how far do you expect to get?"

"What? You0you mean you're doubting my chances of winning?" I put my hand to my chest, like she had just accused me of something horrible. The audience laughs along with Lucia.

"No, of course not! I think we all agree that you can win."

We shake hands as the buzzer goes off. Luckily she didn't get into the fear question. Too painful.

_**Ryder Thorne-**_

The interview goes pretty well, which surprises me. Lucia and I talk casually, and I manage _not_ to embarrass myself. She asks me about the Capitol and I tell her that it's great (the place itself is great, but most of my fellow tributes can agree that the people aren't as wonderful). She pretends to congratulate me on my (pathetic) score, and she manages not to get into the "fear" bit until near the end…

"Any plans for allies?" Lucia asks. I hesitate.

"Not at the moment. I really hope to just survive on my own. If I make it past the bloodbath…"

"Oh, don't worry, you're a strong young man. I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Uh…not necessarily. My fear…it's not going to be making things any easier for me."

"And what might that be?" I lean over and whisper it into her ear. I pull away quickly and she continues.

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck."

_**Ophelia Oralee-**_

"Hello, Ophelia, you look lovely today!" Lucia calls out as I step onto the stage. Pausing for a moment, I then skip to the chair and sit down, twiddling with my hair ribbons. Hehe…pretty ribbons…pretty Capitol people…

"So, I can imagine that the Capitol's been quite a change from your district. What's your favourite thing about coming here?"

I pause for a moment, looking up. "What?"

The audience chuckles.

"I said-what has been your favourite thing about the Capitol?" Lucia asks again.

"Oh, that…well, I love the Capitol people, and I hope they like me…they're so pretty and colourful…" I giggle and some people in the audience laugh too, some applauding.

"So, moving right along, congratulations on your score! How do you think you'll do in the Games?" Lucia asks in a more cheerful manner.

"Oh, thank you. But for the Games…I really don't think I can win…" I look down and put on a subtle face of sadness. The audience responds with a few _awws_ Lucia continues.

"Well, I think you will do an excellent job. Let's give it up for Ophelia Oralee, everyone!"

I continue playing around with my hair ribbons once I walk off the stage, hurrying back to my room as fast as I can.

Lucia thinks I can win, and the Capitol does too…but in order for that to happen I will have to be able to smuggle a very specific medicine into the arena…I've never done anything so...evil before…but all in the name of truth, or something like that…and the truth is that I'll never get _anywhere_ in the Games without my morphling…

_**Jamar Hollister-**_

"I think we're all aware of how high the emotional intensity is among the tributes this year. Anything you want to say about that?" Lucia asks.

"Well," I begin, turning to the cameras. "Push me, I push you back. Lie to me, and I'll lie to you back. Try to kill me," I throw my head back and laugh. "Well, we'll just see what happens, will we?"

The audience laughs, and Lucia says cheerfully, "Well, we should steer clear of this one!"

I grin. Not exactly the angle that I was going for, but I'll work with what I've got. Okay, fine. I hate this angle. I was going for sarcastic, mysterious. I really wasn't expecting the audience to find me _funny_.

The interview continues and ends as quickly as it began, and I'm led off the stage. Honestly, I just want to crack my knuckles and punch a tribute. That was just _stupid_! Well, luckily the Games begin tomorrow. I'll get my stuff and do my work in the shadows. If all goes well, I'll have the Games in the bag.

The only problem will be the interviews _after._

_**Roshan Davis-**_

"So, why don't you tell us a bit about your family back home?" Lucia asks at some point. I take a deep breath and give her my answer, without giving anything away about my hunting, of course.

"Well, I have a very big family. I have three brothers-Asher, Drew, and Herman, and two sisters-Alana, and Iona. Iona's the oldest, then me. Asher's the youngest, and he gave me my token." I reach down to my waist and pull the tiny teddy bear from my belt.

"I love all of them, and my parents too," I continue. "I'll do anything to help them. That's why I want to win the Games. Yes, to make a better life for them, but I want to be able to tell my kids ten years from now that I survived."

The audience lets out a few _awws_, and I give a light smile as I put it back. When I look back at Lucia I see that she's almost crying. I smile again, and we continue. As we get further and further into the interview it seems like I'm winning more and more of the audience's sympathy. I'm happy about that, but it's not like that was a lie. Okay, I didn't mention the hunting, but they'll find out soon enough.

_**Taylor Martin-**_

"Hello, Taylor!" Lucia says cheerfully as I sit down. "Well, you're the last tribute of the night. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." I say. "How 'bout you? Are the showers as good as they say?" The audience laughs.

"Oh, you mean, you haven't tried them yet?' Lucia replies after she finishes laughing.

"I would, but you don't know how many horror stories I've heard about their scents. I don't know if I'm interested in having the animals flock me in the arena because I accidentally chose honey as a scent."

The audience laughs even louder and I grin. I look back at Lucia to see her wiping her eyes. Perfect, the angle's working better than I had hoped. The rest of the interview continues in the same way, but luckily she doesn't mention my training score or my fear. The buzzer goes off and I'm led off the stage, the huge round of applause still echoing off the back walls.


	24. Chapter 24: The Night Before The Games

**The Night Before the Games-**

D5- 13-Rangu

I get back just a minute after Aurora, and change into some more casual clothes. When I get out Helena, with Aurora standing shyly behind her, greets me.

"Come on, we have to get upstairs!" She says hurriedly, slamming the door. I open the door, confused, and follow them until the three of us are at the elevators. I find Ghetsis there too, and when the crystal elevator comes up we board it and fly onto the roof.

"Do you know what this is for?" I lean over and ask Aurora.

"No idea."

The elevator comes to a halt on the penthouse, and we get off and Helena opens the door and we step onto the roof, where the other tributes are waiting with their escorts and mentors. I look up to see the shiny banners with Aurora's name on them. I've heard of these things before, they're something that we can never afford at home. I bet only the Career districts and the Capitol can afford to get enough sugar for this stuff.

It's a birthday party.

D9- 17-Mason

I'll admit that I was quite surprised when my mentor Axanna had first told me to come upstairs. I had only found out on the rooftop why we were having the party-it's Aurora's birthday today. Well, that and the general "centennial Hunger Games" celebration party.

Once the District 5 tributes come onto the rooftop, the real party begins. It's not too much fun, as it mostly comes to the Careers standing together and chatting-and Echo's with them now, surprisingly. The other tributes wander like lost sheep, although everyone raids the endless buffet table at least once that night. I keep my eyes on Aurora, almost spilling my sparkling drink.

"You should talk to her." I almost jump, but turn around to see the District 7 girl standing with Sky.

"Hey. Um, you're Essence right?" I ask. She nods in reply.

"What do you two want?" I ask. Essence pauses for a moment, but I don't realize what's really going on until Sky is right behind me, shoving me towards Aurora. I end up bumping into her, and she spills her drink on my shirt.

"Oh, oh shit! I am so sorry!" Aurora says, wiping off the stain with her sleeve.

"No, no, it's totally fine." I laugh. Not like I'll be wearing this shirt any more. Even if I come back, the Capitol appliances wash clothes in seconds.

Aurora slows down with the wiping and looks up at me, giving a light smile.

"You have nice eyes. They look like stars."

"Thanks." I say quietly. Aurora smiles and heads back to the others.

"Happy birthday!" I yell as she goes off.

I see her mouth open with the one word. _Thanks._

I turn around to see Essence and Sky chuckling, Sky's arms crossed over her chest.

"You guys look nice together." Sky says.

Yeah, that may be true, but that doesn't change the fact that only one tribute could win. And my fear kind of eliminates me from the list of possible victors.

D7- 14-Essence

The smile on my face spreads wider and wider as Mason and Aurora start talking. They _do_ look cute together, but looking at Sky's expression makes the smile melt. She has a crush on Mason. Not a big one, but enough for her to be sad about him going with another. I want to tell Sky that it's okay, and that they will probably die quickly. But I don't think that she necessarily wants that either. So I keep my mouth shut altogether.

The party ends all too quickly though, the Avoxes come to take the banners down, and we're led back to our rooms. More than once I see Andrina stopping and starring at the Avoxes, other times working with them. Her mentor finally calls her back and she leaves abruptly.

Wait…they told us that Andrina's only mute. But she was working with them…like she's done it before.

Could she really be—?

"Essence! Get down here!" My mentor calls.

"Coming!" I shout, running to the door. Well, if Andrina really is an Avox, then she'll have no chance. And if the Gamemakers kill her, they'll kill her ally…that means Sky.

_Shit._

D3- 15-Marcus

I'm led off of the roof with Kylie and we head to the crystal elevators, where I press the button to take us down to the third floor. So many things are rushing through my head right now, and I bet hers too.

How will I get sleep?...what will tomorrow bring?...will I get killed in the bloodbath or will the jabberjays kill me?...Of course, I don't actually planning on going into the thick of it, but even so, I've seen Games where people could be running away from the Cornucopia and a Career can still manage to throw and knife or shoot an arrow and kill them. But really, if I had to choose one or the other, I'd probably go with the bloodbath. Much quicker, not as painful. It's a part of the Games that we-the tributes can control, not the Gamemakers. My fear on the other hand…it's all Gamemaker territory. They'll do everything they can to make things painful for me.

"See you in the morning," Kylie says quietly as we separate into our rooms. I can tell that she's as nervous as I am.

"Yeah," I choke out. "See you."

Once I'm in my room I immediately climb into bed, not even bothering to change or anything like that. Even though I'm going paranoid, I drift off to sleep in a minute. I dream of home. I dream of the home that I'll never return to.

D8- 18-Johnny

A party? Really? Talk about bad timing. I had just finished my interview and I was going to go to sleep, at least _trying _to get some rest before tomorrow. It's really not like them to do this; even though it's the District 5 girl's birthday, and it's the centennial Hunger Games...it's just not like them.

And that's not even the best part.

Right before I had gone upstairs, the District 2 boy bumped into me and we ended up dumping our drinks on each other.

_Both by accident._

But Reatrgo was convinced that I had done it on purpose and he pushed me down. I got up and cracked my knuckles, waiting for him to come again. God, this kid…he's a year younger than me but he's towering over me. But no…this isn't like me. I don't get into fights like this. That's a job for guys like him. I turn around and walk away with Andrina, but he sprints up behind us and grabs me by the shirt collar.

"I'm going to kill you." He says quietly. I nod and he lets me down, and I run back towards my mentor, a very confused look on her face. She doesn't get it, but I do.

Reatrgo wants to kill me as soon as possible. So I'm most likely going to get killed in the bloodbath. _That really sucks._

Because of a stupid _drink_!

Am I scared? Of course! I'm only human.

But still, who kills another over a damn _drink_?

D6- 15-Elle

I can barely sleep that night. I can't stop panicking over what tomorrow could bring, how fast I'll be dead. I really don't want to die, more than anything I want to go home, even if it does mean marrying Helliard. But the problem is, I'll be up against guys like Jamar and Reatrgo.

A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts. I walk over slowly and open it to find Shu standing there.

"You should get some sleep."

"I'm trying." I sigh.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

I look up. "How did you win your Games?"

"It was hard. I was on the verge of dying when mutts killed the other tribute. But you're a strong girl. You'll make it through." He puts his hand on my shoulder. I know he's just saying that to make me feel better, but it doesn't help.

**Yay! I'm getting the Mason/Aurora romance started! Thank you to wjjmwmsn5 for Mason, and IamBeautifulBecauseOfmyFlaws for Aurora-two very awesome tributes! And, LOL, Johnny's really OOC this chapter, but I just wanted a tribute to use for ranting.**

**Just as a warning, you'll find that there will actually be more tributes dying from their fears than other tributes once we're in the arena.**

**The last five POV's will be written in the next chapter, which will be the morning of preparation. If you guys want I can publish a list of all of the tribute's fears. And I need you guys to R&R on my Maximum Ride story, and tell me what I should do for the sequel-101****st****, or 125****th****.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Morning Before The Games

**The Morning Before the Games-**

D7- 17-Jackson:

"Get up!" My mentor Riset shouts in my ear.

"Wh-what?" I say, yawning. She gets up and I look over to my nightstand, where the clock clearly says 6:30. _6:30_?

Yeah, not only that, but I don't even see my escort up yet. In fact, Essence said that no one in the Capitol gets up before 10:00. Wow, that just sucks. I have to get up now for something that won't start for four more hours…wait-no, I'll be dead in four hours. Along with at least half of the other tributes.

I had meant what I said last night. If the Hunger Games were a card game, I'd win. But we all know that it's not. Therefore I'm dead. But the Capitol wants us to look nice, so I might as well get going.

I grin at Riset and she scowls at me, and I quickly walk out the door.

"What are you doing?" Riset asks. I turn around, confused. She gestures for me to come back into the room and I comply.

"Your arena clothes are here." She points to a stand in one corner of the room and I follow her gaze to see clothes laid out-an army green shirt and beige cargo pants. I quickly change and Riset quickly leads me to the roof, where the hovercraft lies waiting. The ladder is released and I clutch it tight, the current gluing me to the ladder, lifting me into the hovercraft.

D1- 15-Carseon:

The hovercraft is divided into two separate sections. Twelve tributes sit in the section closest to the front, while the others sit in the section close to the back. There are two doctors, one for each section. However, the one in our section seems to be taking longer, and I catch a glimpse of her mixing the liquid for the tracker shot with another liquid. I see the green vial getting mixed in with the silver tracker liquid. Weird…wonder why they're not doing it for the other section in the hovercraft….and on top of that, the people in each section seem to have been chosen randomly. After all, both Crimson and Reatrgo are in the other section. It's mostly the crappy tributes in my section, which really sucks. I'm too good to be here. I could kill all of the in the blink of an eye!

"Hold out your arm." The doctor says again. I shake my head and hold out my arm casually, and she thrusts the needle through my skin.

It's all I can do not to scream in pain.

D4- 15-Serphina

Pain. That's the first thing I feel when the doctor injects the tracker into my arm. Now I'll never be lost, the Gamemakers will be able to find me anywhere in the arena, and broadcast me on live television! Oh, that's really going to suck! I'm going to look _disgusting _during the Games!

Oh well, no time to fret about that now. The hovercraft is taking off and I close my eyes, my head pressed against the cold seat. I can't lose…I have to return home to Athena…I have to make a name for myself as a victor-it all has to be flawless.

The hovercraft lands before we know it and the tribute step out, starting with those in our section. I step in front of Ashtra on my way out and the Peacekeepers lead me to the Launch room, where my stylist Junas stands waiting, motioning for me to come closer so that I can slip on my sea-blue jacket. I pause for a moment and breathe deeply, mustering up the confidence to get it on and wait for the call. Oh boy…this is both exciting and frightening! I wonder how the others are doing?

D12- 14-Taylor

Luckily my fear of death doesn't prevent me from gorging myself while waiting for the call. I'm so nervous I could eat everything, but I somehow manage to control myself. My stylist Fresca sits next to me and barely eats anything, simply ruffling her crimson locks while watching me eat. She might look a bit crazy, but she's still nice; one of the only people who's shown any compassion here.

"_Sixty seconds to launch."_ I almost jump at the sound of the robotic female voice echoing through the room. Fresca understands what it means though, and offers me a glass of water. I drink it slowly and put it down abruptly, sitting down for a moment. I somehow end up chewing on my nails, and she smiles and slowly removes my hands from my mouth. I stand up slowly and she reaches inside her pocket quietly, pulling out my token. Dad's lucky ring gleams in his hand, and Fresca slips the plastic onto my finger.

"You've been a great kid." She says quietly when she finishes. I lift my head and no words come out. For a moment everything's silent. We hug and the voice comes back on.

"_Thirty seconds to launch."_

D10- 17-Ryder:

I try to fight the tears as I slip the silver nylon jacket onto my black shirt. I have no chance. I don't have a high enough score to get sponsors, so I'll have absolutely no chance of winning. The Gamemakers could kill me with my own fear, or I could get killed by any other tribute…one of the Careers, Ophelia, even little Scott could trip me and stab me with my own knife.

"_Ten seconds to launch."_ The robotic voice calls. My stylist Halia gives me a hug and I walk over and stand in the glass pod. The glass closes around me and I wave towards her as it rises, giving her a light smile. I won't be seeing her again. I turn around and close my eyes, taking slow, steady breaths. But what surprises me is how long it takes for the pod to rise. You'd think we were rising into space!

When the pod finally stops I'm blinded by the sunlight. We're in a beautiful meadow, the wind blowing on the grass, making it dance. To my left I can see a large forest. That can be both good and bad. Climbing's out of the picture for me, but I can still use the trees for concealment.

The meadow continues on my left side and then just…drops. Much further along I can see a castle. But what's the drop for?

I shake my head and turn around, looking at the large timer glowing on the cornucopia. _30 seconds_…

**So, after more than two months, the Games will finally begin. Remember, now the poll is even more important, as it will greatly affect the order of deaths from here on out. It won't change the bloodbath and victor though.**

**So, for the sequel SYOT, I have decided to combine the ideas. It will be the 101****st**** Hunger Games BUT…the twist that President Davus will incorporate "to usher in a new era of the Games" will be that the tributes will be genetically altered to possess one specific psychic ability each (I'll admit that it was actually my original Quell idea for this one XD and I'm really excited to try it. I think I now have enough experience to do it right, but if you guys really dislike the idea, I can change it).**

**So, yay, I finally get to say it! –**

**Ladies and gentlemen, let the one-hundredth annual Hunger Games begin!**


	26. Chapter 26: Bloodbath

**Bloodbath-**

60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30…

D6- 15-Elle

Thirty seconds left…

I've spent the first thirty seconds examining the arena, so now I'm using this time to examine the other tributes. To my direct left I can see the district one boy, and to my right I can see the district five boy. I take shallow breaths, the numbers echoing in my ears.

20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…

Five seconds left. I'm unaware that my knees have been knocking until now, but I know that I have to be ready, be alert for when the gong rings.

I can see the numbers clearly-4, 3, 2…

I step off of my plate slowly, just as the number 1 is fading. But I'm too early. The mines go off and the cannon comes just a second after the tributes start running.

And that's it.

For me, the Games are over before they even begin.

D5- 13-Rangu

I'm temporarily blinded by the flying dust and entrails, although the district one boy seems to be doing fine, darting forward and picking up a sword. I shake my head and run forward, picking up a pack about halfway between my plate and the Cornucopia. When I dive forward to grab the bright green backpack, the district six boy grabs it at the same time. For a moment we wrestle for the pack, until he pauses, his eyes wide. In confusion, my grip loosens on the pack and he takes the opportunity and sprints towards the forest. No need to go chasing after him…I turn around to grab something else, if there is anything left. But all I see is the district one girl readying her bow, taking aim. _Oh no._

It happens all too quickly. The arrow hits me and I collapse to the ground in agony, clutching my chest. My vision goes fuzzy and a cannon goes off in the distance-is it mine? Yeah, I think so.

D8- 18-Johnny

"You're going down." Reatrgo hisses as he clutches my shirt, holding me high. I shut my eyes as he thrusts his sword through my chest, letting go of me so that I crumple to the ground. It's a quick death-something that makes me content. I knew that I wouldn't be coming home, but luckily Reatrgo had the decency not to make it as painful as it could have been. I could have died at the hands of someone in later stages of the Games-like when people _really_ start to lose it. I could die at the hands of the Gamemakers in a hundred different ways. But no, I am going quickly-the gong rang out barely a minute ago.

D7- 14-Essence

Three cannons have gone off already, I don't have time to look and see who's dead. I look to see Sky and Andrina sprint in the opposite direction of the forest. With the drop there one would wonder how they'd get across. But they're…jumping? Yeah, jumping. There seem to be little chunks of earth floating, like they're jumping on rocks across a river. But it's not a river…it's…

I must have been standing still for too long, because one minute I'm watching Sky and Andrina, and the next, I cry out in agony and collapse to the ground, looking behind me to see the knife in my back, the district ten girl standing not too far away.

D10- 17-Ryder

_BOOM!_

The fourth cannon goes off as I get into the forest, trying my best to clear the branches as I head forwards, trying to get as far from the Cornucopia as possible. I don't get far though, I can still see it.

I have to find a cave, or some sort of sanctuary…my pack's way too small to hold anything that could help me with shelter. I can't climb any of the trees-my fear can't get any worse than that. If I can't find a cave or something, I'll end up sleeping on the forest floor, and any Career or mutt can just walk up to me and slit my throat. The Gamemakers will be done with me then-my fear taken care of. It can't get any worse than that. Right?

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear a low wail echo from nearby. Ducking behind a bush, I watch as the District seven boy limps through the forest, clutching his bloody arm and panting heavily. I really want to leap out and help him, but he could have Careers on his trail. So I wait, and sure enough, a knife whistles through and lodges itself into his head. I wait for a moment and the cannon goes off, but no one shows. Getting up slowly, I step forward and remove the knife, running as fast as I can.

D2- 17-Ashtra

Five dead. That's not enough-in fact, it's probably the smallest number of bloodbath tributes I'd ever seen!

Even so, it's a number that we can make up for later. I sit down as Crimson opens the first pack and pulls out a tent pack. She beckons me to help her put it up and we finish quickly, while Mercury starts the fire, and Echo starts getting out some food. Serphina proposes that we make sure to divide the food equally, and make sure that there's as little as possible here for others to take, or for the Gamemakers to destroy. I take a pack of dried fruit and a small container of stew, stuffing them into my pack. They're both fairly light, yet filling, so it won't slow me down. The others do the same, and when they finish there's an awkward silence, the only sound being the faint call of an owl in the distance. Eventually, I drift off into a dreamless sleep, clutching my knife, and keeping one eye open.

Unknown Tribute's POV

Twilight closes in on me, the only light being the thin moon high in the sky. I know that it's not real, of course, simply an illusion made by the Gamemakers.

The faces show up as I approach the end of the forest. I take shelter near a bush as the five faces of the dead tributes begin to appear. I'm unaware of who they are, as part of the bush digs through my think jacket and cuts me. I reach down and pick up what cut me. Even in the poor light I recognize the white colour.

_Roses?_

Only when I look around, I can see that they're everywhere-lining the bushes in this area of the clearing. Slowly, as the anthem plays and the sky goes dark, I lift myself up and head back to walking.

I stop to hear the sound of a bird call-unlike anything I have heard from any bird-even mockingjays. I turn around slowly, to see rustling in the bushes behind me. I don't know what's happening until the huge bird-mutt shoots up and dives towards me, digging its talons into my back.

**Yes, I'm so happy to get back to doing cliffhangers! :D No, it was not a dream, and no, this tribute doesn't die. You will find out who the tribute was in the next couple of chapters, although feel free to guess!**

**So, yes, it's a very small bloodbath.**

**Five bloodbath tributes: Rangu Pezer, Elle Marthworthy, Jackson Oakley, Essence Colt, and Johnny Mays. The poll is getting even more important now, as this is where the real fun begins *laughs evilly.***

**I'll admit that I've never tried to write horror before (I know, big shocker!), but I'll do my best. Honestly, the only thing that I've ever read that could come anywhere close to "scary" are by R.L. Stine (the guy who wrote Goosebumps, and a few others. His other ones are better).**

**Anyway…I'll put the form up on my profile for the next SYOT tonight, so you guys can start to submit. I'll state the rules now-you can submit up to three tributes, however expect at least one of them to be a bloodbath. I will be picking the psychic abilities for everyone-and there will be side effects.**

**Now, here's the list (boldened tributes are still alive)**

_District 1 (luxury items):_

**Male-Carseon Jrasole-15-(wjjmwmsn5)**

**Female-Crimson Ashbrie-18-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 2 (masonry, weaponry, mining):_

**Male-Reatrgo-17-(Dark Dragon 4x4)**

**Female-Ashtra Dechare-17-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 3 (electronics):_

**Male-Marcus (Marc) Correo-15-(obsessivegirl73)**

**Female-Kylie Springsteen-13-(.mockingjay)**

_District 4 (fishing):_

**Male-Mercury Bagans-18-(BurnDownPanem)**

**Female-Serphina Ephraim-15-(mwahahahasupporter)**

_District 5 (power):_

Male-Rangu Pezer-13-(obsessivegirl73)

**Female-Aurora Williams-14/15-(CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)**

_District 6 (transportation):_

**Male-Scott Martin-13-(theangelsarecoming)**

Female-Elle Marthworthy-15-(I Write Sins Not Tragidies)

_District 7 (lumber):_

Male-Jackson Oakley-17-(crazy-forever)

Female-Essence Colt-14-(Bergs321)

_District 8 (textiles):_

Male-Johnny Mays-18-(wjjmwmsn5)

**Female- Andrina Chiffon-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 9 (grain):_

**Male-Mason Hallos-17-(wjjmwmsn5)**

**Female-Sky Brooks-15-(Teh Troll)**

_District 10 (livestock):_

**Male-Ryder Thorne-17-(natural disaster)**

**Female-Echo Underwood-13-(Tig379)**

_District 11(agriculture):_

**Male-Jamar Hollister-17-(Hayley TT Showbiz)**

**Female-Ophelia Oralee-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 12 (coal):_

**Male-Taylor Martin-14-(MadisonWulfe)**

**Female-Roshan Davis-13-(bestgyrl)**


	27. Chapter 27: Flight

**Day 2-Flight**

D11- 17-Jamar

_Wh-where am I?_

My fingers scrape the cold, hard rock underneath and I slowly open my eyes, trying to take in my surroundings. When I finally stand up, I manage to take in my surroundings.

I'm on a mountain.

The arena spreads out below me, and I can see everything-the forest, the castle, and the little dots running around, those being my fellow tributes. Seperating the area on which the mountain rests from the others is a series of little floating rock formations in between-like little stepping-stones for jumping across rivers. But this isn't a river; it's the sky itself.

Then it hits me-last night. The bird. It must've carried me up here.

Panicking isn't me. I'm usually the calm one, the one who helps others who are panicking. But now is different. I sprint back to the spot where I was unconscious and search for any remaining supplies. All I have left is my pack from the Cornucopia, that contains a lot of food, but nothing else. My one weapon was lost when the bird carried me up. But it's gone now, and I have to have some form of defence for when it returns.

My eyes fall on two small thin rocks nearby, one the size of a good hunting knife, while the other looks perfect for sharpening tools. I sigh and sit down, clutching both and trying my best to make a weapon out of them.

It's not long before I screw up, and the thin rock hits my hand, drawing a small amount of blood. It's not much, but enough to make me want to curse every word possible at the Gamemakers. I have no bandages, nothing like that. This cut will get infected, and then kill me within a week.

But, hey, at least I've already gone through with my fear.

Funny how although I've spent my life near birds, I'm scared of something that they do every day.

D5- 15-Aurora

My birthday was one day ago. Okay, one day and a half ago. I was eating cake, laughing, talking, and having fun. Now look at me. Crouched down in the bushes, clutching my knife so that I can take out anyone who comes near me. I feel like a savage, an animal.

My thoughts are interrupted with rustling coming from nearby. I crouch lower, looking through the cracks of the bush. It doesn't let me see much, but enough to know when someone is coming nearby.

_There he is!_

A boy comes out, and he looks around for a moment, confused as to where he might be going. I want to roll my eyes at his idiocy, but nevertheless move backwards as quietly as possible, making sure not to step on any twigs or anything of that sort. I stand up once I get out of the bushes, and slowly creep behind him, holding the knife high. He turns around and in a flash I have him pinned down, at knifepoint.

"You move fast," He chuckles.

"Mason?" I ask, bringing it lower. He grabs the knife and tries to resist, but I manage to hold it down.

I almost spit out the words. "What are you doing here?"

He's about to respond when another rustling sound comes from behind. Now, in a flash he's got me behind the bush, one hand over my mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I say, although it's muddled behind the hand.

"Shh" He says. Through the trees behind comes another girl-and although I can't see her face, I recognize her by her golden pigtails. It's the District 11 girl-Ophelia, I think. I've made sure to stay away from her during training, after hearing the rumours that she's even more vicious than the Careers. Even now, she almost seems to sniff the air like a wolf, anxiously searching for her prey. Finally she leaves and Mason brings his head down, and we step out from behind the bush.

"I guess I should go now." Mason says, starting to walk away. I sigh.

"You can stay if you want." I reply. His eyes light up and I give a light smile. Funny, I'm the older one here. I was always proclaimed as the mature one back home, and I'm even the mature one here. But Mason's really nice, and from his training score I know that he'll be useful as well.

The hardest part will be deciding when we'll agree to separate. Neither of us want to be stuck killing each other at the end.

D1- 18-Crimson

I really hate this.

The other Careers really are dreadful, the boys especially. Mercury's pathetic and is constantly playing with that binkie necklace. Reatrgo's got an ego bigger than the arena, and Carseon's just an egotistic idiot. Serphina's a prissy little…even I'm not gonna say it. I can't understand why Ashtra asked Echo to come along, it just adds to our list of kills. And that means I'll have to do it-Ashtra's a little _too_ sentimental to do it herself.

"Did you hear me?" Ashtra says again, quietly, but just enough so that the others could hear her.

"What?" I reply harshly. She blinks and continues.

"We should start going after the others. We've been too slow since the Games started. No one's died since the bloodbath."

"Fine," I reply.

"So who do you want to take out first?" She says much more quietly.

"We can get rid of Carseon first." I whisper, giving Ashtra a grin. "Then leave Reatrgo to me."

Ashtra nods and smiles. "But what about Mercury?"

I shrug. "Hopefully his fear will kill him first. Not like he'll win anyway."

We're interrupted by a loud wail coming from the clearing. I walk towards it as Ashtra runs ahead to see what's going on. When I finally show up, the others are in a wide circle around Carseon. Only when I lean in do I see what's _really _going on.

The kid's whimpering like a dog, and he seems to be trembling with fear, like something's attacking him. His sword is on the ground nearby, his pack nearby, positioned as if it had been literally thrown off of his shoulders. I don't dare to speak-not that I'd want to, it's so damn _funny_! I've hated this guy since the reapings, and he's already suffering! I want to throw my head back and laugh.

Finally, he collapses to the ground and screams again. The five of us watch silently as he claws at the wet green grass, desperately searching for his weapon. I don't know what he needs it for-I mean, nothing's there!

He seems to realize that he can't get to his sword and goes for his eyes, digging his nails into them. Blood pours out almost instantly, but he continues, howling with pain even as he reaches his own nerves. The others look upon him, horrified as he finally stops and falls to the ground with a _thud!_ The cannon goes off a second later, and I reach forward even as the others are frozen with fear. Slowly, I turn over his body and search for anything useful that might be still on him. I'm happy he's dead of course, but even I don't want the supplies to be wasted because of the stupid hovercraft! Carseon's been the first one in the arena to go through his fear, and if it was that freaky, who knows how bad it could get?

As I look at his head I can see his mouth twisted in a horrified way, his eyes bottomless pits. The blood has stopped flowing, and as I look, there's nothing to find. So, as the hovercraft comes I move back and pick up the pack and sword.

"We-we're going back." Mercury says quietly, walking away with the others. Ashtra looks at me and nods her head, running to catch up with them. They probably think they're giving me some privacy, to mourn for my dead district partner.

Quite the opposite happens, though.

As soon as they leave, I throw my head back and laugh.

This is too perfect! One down in one day! This'll be easier than I thought!

**So, the mystery tribute was Jamar, and to Hayley TT Showbiz, it doesn't necessarily mean he's dead. In fact, he'll be quite crucial to the story *****cue manic laughter.*******

**So, Carseon's fear (that I changed), was that bugs would attack him and go into his eyes and such. Fine, not the best fear, but I've wanted to do the claw-his-own-eyes-out thing for a long time. If you guys want to see where I got that idea, read the newest book in the GONE series, which is FEAR. In the book they only findthe kid after he finished, and it's been quite hard for me to write the process here. And yes, Crimson WAS being a real bitch. That's why I like her so much! :D**

_District 1 (luxury items):_

Male-Carseon Jrasole-15-(wjjmwmsn5)-died from fear, clawed his own eyes out

**Female-Crimson Ashbrie-18-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 2 (masonry, weaponry, mining):_

**Male-Reatrgo-17-(Dark Dragon 4x4)**

**Female-Ashtra Dechare-17-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 3 (electronics):_

**Male-Marcus (Marc) Correo-15-(obsessivegirl73)**

**Female-Kylie Springsteen-13-(.mockingjay)**

_District 4 (fishing):_

**Male-Mercury Bagans-18-(BurnDownPanem)**

**Female-Serphina Ephraim-15-(mwahahahasupporter)**

_District 5 (power):_

Male-Rangu Pezer-13-(obsessivegirl73)-bloodbath

**Female-Aurora Williams-14/15-(CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)**

_District 6 (transportation):_

**Male-Scott Martin-13-(theangelsarecoming)**

Female-Elle Marthworthy-15-(I Write Sins Not Tragidies)-bloodbath

_District 7 (lumber):_

Male-Jackson Oakley-17-(crazy-forever)-bloodbath

Female-Essence Colt-14-(Bergs321)-bloodbath

_District 8 (textiles):_

Male-Johnny Mays-18-(wjjmwmsn5)-bloodbath

**Female- Andrina Chiffon-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 9 (grain):_

**Male-Mason Hallos-17-(wjjmwmsn5)**

**Female-Sky Brooks-15-(Teh Troll)**

_District 10 (livestock):_

**Male-Ryder Thorne-17-(natural disaster)**

**Female-Echo Underwood-13-(Tig379)**

_District 11(agriculture):_

**Male-Jamar Hollister-17-(Hayley TT Showbiz)**

**Female-Ophelia Oralee-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 12 (coal):_

**Male-Taylor Martin-14-(MadisonWulfe)**

**Female-Roshan Davis-13-(bestgyrl)**


	28. Chapter 28: Under the Waves

**Day 3-Under The Waves**

D3- 13-Kylie

A clap of thunder wakes me up. Startled, I shoot upwards, my instincts telling me to get away. But the sky is clear. Only then am I aware that it's my own stomach growling. Oh great…I couldn't get any food, but I managed to pick up some materials to build a bomb. Unfortunately, I'd have to go back to the Cornucopia to hook it up to the land mines. And the Careers are still there.

Slowly lifting myself upwards, I wrap my jacket around myself and walk further through the forest. Eventually I reach the edge, and almost stumble at the sight of well-the lack of land in front of me. I'm barely hanging over the edge of the land, with the floating islands lining up as a pathway between my stretch of land and the next one, where I can see a large mountain with a large lake in front.

I lick my dry, cracked lips and take a deep breath, walking backwards and then running to jump onto the first little island. I continue to do it until I get to the last one. When I jump, my arms slip and I start to fall back. I manage to pull myself up, however, and finally stumble to the lake. When I'm looking into the crystal clear water, I lean in and start drinking as much as I can.

Funny thing, water. Ever since I was little, I've been scared of it. I can't swim-all the more reason for the Gamemakers to torture me. Of course, even I can't resist the cooling sensation. I have to get away as soon as possible.

I slowly stand up, turning around to see if there's any means of shelter. Taking a few steps, I'm interrupted by the sound of the water moving behind me. My head spins back to the lake, and I fall to the ground as a mutt erupts from the water.

D12- 14-Taylor

The scream seems to echo from the other side of the mountain. My side of the island is lined with trees, providing me with good shelter. It doesn't really help when I'm running though it. The branches block my sight, and I constantly have to pause to move away the big ones. Eventually, I get to the screaming to see the District three girl getting pulled into the lake by what looks like a huge crocodile. Her body is halfway into its mouth, and she's clawing at the ground, desperately trying to get away. A panicked look is in her eyes, and I instinctively dive forward and grab her hands, pulling back with all my might. It does nothing to help get her out, although it's slowing the mutt down. I'm not about to just ditch her like that, but I'll admit that it's tempting. The look in the girl's eyes tells me that this is her fear. And the Gamemakers probably won't appreciate, um, "assistance." But even so, I continue to hold on. And I let out a cry, hoping to signal anyone who could be nearby to come. But nobody shows up. And as my grip loosens slightly in the desperate attempt to turn around and see if anyone else is nearby, the mutt drags Kylie lower until her screams are muffled by the waves.

I draw long breaths, collapsing to my knees, letting my body fall forwards onto the grass. I cry for a long time, until the cannon sounds. Finally, a shadow falls over me, and I catch a glimpse of long, raven black hair before my eyes close. Her voice sounds distant, and I can feel my body moving, although not by my own actions.

"Nasty cut you got there." Roshan's voice sounds distant. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier."

Roshan-or at least, I think it's Roshan. She's being _nice _to me? Honestly, this is the scariest thing that's happened to me all day.

D9- 15-Sky

The sound of the cannon echoes through the castle. Andrina doesn't seem to care who it is, and I don't either. I know that I don't have to worry about Mason. After how he and Aurora were talking at the party, I wouldn't be surprised if they were hanging out right now. But I manage to put Mason out of my mind, focusing on how many are dead, and how many remain. Five died in the bloodbath, the District 1 boy died yesterday…one more now. There are seventeen of us left…but once we get to fewer tributes, what will Andrina do? She wants to win, right? Along with everyone else here, of course. I doubt she'd actually kill me, but it's hard to tell. Andrina's quite hard to read, primarily with the fact that she can't talk. If she does turn on me though, I don't want to kill her. What's going to happen then? I'll be dead in seconds, and District 9's donations will be for nothing.

Andrina pokes me in the shoulder and I turn to face her, shaking my head as she directs me to the long table. I have to hand it to the Gamemakers, it's a very nice castle. You'd think that it would be haunted and completely abandoned, but we've managed to salvage enough food for a month. On top of that, the walls are lined with suits of armor, weapons included. They're antiques from North America, but look like they were made yesterday. Of the suits, I managed to get a small sword, while Andrina grabbed a mace. Not our first choice regarding weapons, but it's fine. We're the only two in the castle as well, so I'm perfectly fine without a good weapon. If I had to choose between getting a knife from the Cornucopia and this, I'm fine with the latter.

Andrina continues to cook the meat on the woodstove nearby, sitting in front and swinging her mace around carelessly while waiting. It does not take long for the meat to finish, and we eat it with some greens that I found in another room. It's a delicious meal, not as good as the Capitol, but much better than the food at home. Was this the food that people at in North America? It tastes great, even for such a simple meal, and we eat until we're stuffed. I sit back and Andrina gives me a grin, and I smile in response.

_Claank!_

I can hear something fall from the other room, like metal. Standing up abruptly, I begin to walk over until Andrina clutches my arm and gives me a look that says _not a good idea._ I sigh and we walk out of the room through the back, heading towards the rooms. It's probably nighttime by now, and we need to get our rest so that we can alternate watches throughout the night.

_Claank!_

There it is again! Someone _is_ here! I look beside me to see Andrina's eyes closed, air going in and out of her nose. Giving a light smile, I reach over to my other side and pick up my own sword, walking out of the room quickly. I can only be so quiet with my prosthetics, but I manage not to wake her up.

D4- 15-Serphina

I don't want to know what's in that castle, it looks way too scary from the outside, but luckily it's not broken down. Uggh…I shiver at the thought of ruins. Those things are just evil. Mankind's flaws on full display. The scariest thing I have ever known.

"How do you think it's going?" Echo asks, standing on my right.

"What do you mean?" I reply, turning towards her.

"I mean with Mercury."

We've decided to move off of this one of the sky islands, and the castle looks as good as any. To them, anyway. After a while, we volunteered Mercury to be our probe-to take a look on the inside of the castle, and see if it has any supplies that could be useful to us, and more importantly, if there's anyone else inside.

My thoughts are interrupted by the cannon shot.

**Sorry this took so long, not my best chapter, I know, and I'm really sorry for killing off Kylie, she was great, a lot of fun to write! For the sequel…I've been debating and I might end up cutting out the psyhic thing…anyway, check out wjjmwmsn5!**

_District 1 (luxury items):_

Male-Carseon Jrasole-15-(wjjmwmsn5)-died from fear, clawed his own eyes out

**Female-Crimson Ashbrie-18-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 2 (masonry, weaponry, mining):_

**Male-Reatrgo-17-(Dark Dragon 4x4)**

**Female-Ashtra Dechare-17-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 3 (electronics):_

**Male-Marcus (Marc) Correo-15-(obsessivegirl73)**

Female-Kylie Springsteen-13-(.mockingjay)-died from fear, crocodile mutt

_District 4 (fishing):_

**Male-Mercury Bagans-18-(BurnDownPanem)**

**Female-Serphina Ephraim-15-(mwahahahasupporter)**

_District 5 (power):_

Male-Rangu Pezer-13-(obsessivegirl73)-bloodbath

**Female-Aurora Williams-14/15-(CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)**

_District 6 (transportation):_

**Male-Scott Martin-13-(theangelsarecoming)**

Female-Elle Marthworthy-15-(I Write Sins Not Tragidies)-bloodbath

_District 7 (lumber):_

Male-Jackson Oakley-17-(crazy-forever)-bloodbath

Female-Essence Colt-14-(Bergs321)-bloodbath

_District 8 (textiles):_

Male-Johnny Mays-18-(wjjmwmsn5)-bloodbath

**Female- Andrina Chiffon-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 9 (grain):_

**Male-Mason Hallos-17-(wjjmwmsn5)**

**Female-Sky Brooks-15-(Teh Troll)**

_District 10 (livestock):_

**Male-Ryder Thorne-17-(natural disaster)**

**Female-Echo Underwood-13-(Tig379)**

_District 11(agriculture):_

**Male-Jamar Hollister-17-(Hayley TT Showbiz)**

**Female-Ophelia Oralee-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 12 (coal):_

**Male-Taylor Martin-14-(MadisonWulfe)**

**Female-Roshan Davis-13-(bestgyrl)**


	29. Chapter 29: The Hound of Hell

**Day 4-The Hound of Hell**

D4- 18-Mercury

I don't care if I'm a Career. I don't want to kill her.

I can hear the girl walking by the sound of the clanking of her metal legs against the cold floor. It's late at night and no one has bothered to light any of the torches, so he castle gives off an eerie feel as I stand alone in the main corridor. I close my eyes and listen in the best that I can, and they open with the start as the door creaks open farther behind me. She emerges slowly, a short sword in her hand. I can see her observing her surroundings, trying to see if anyone else is here. I know why she came out, of course. My stupid mistake with the suits of armour!

I'm standing in the middle of the corridor, so naturally she can see me. I know that she feels intimidated, so she backs away slowly, holding her sword high. Her huffs echo through the corridor, and I motion to her that I'm not here to hurt her. She continues to back away however, and in a moment she's running away. I follow her, yelling not to be scared of me.

My big mistake.

The howl cuts through the air like a knife, and I turn around, my eyes widen as the monstrous hound emerges, sniffing the air for its prey. I can see its coal-black fur, and its glowing red eyes narrowing as it seems to find what it's looking for. The girl is long gone by now, so it sees me, and charges forward, opening its mouth wide to kill me.

I close my eyes and breathe slowly. It's too fast. Isadora will become an orphan, simply because of these Games. I didn't kill the girl, and now the hound is about to kill me.

I don't try to fight. The pain of the hound's bite is excruciating, like a sword was thrust through my chest, and I can hear the cannon sound in the distance.

I-I don't understand though. I'm not scared of hounds like this anymore. I was when I was a kid, but…

Maybe I had still been scared of them. After all this time.

So, was this monster real? Or was it just in my head?

D8- 16-Andrina

Sky shakes me awake as the cannon sounds, signalling a dead tribute. But it was close, meaning that they were in the castle. The panic look in Sky's eyes tells me that it was in

the castle.

"It was the District 4 boy. He had a sword. I thought he was going to kill me. I ran back here and-"

I wrap my arms around her, like my mother did when I was panicking. She calms down and I smile, standing up and getting my little pack together. The castle may have plenty of supplies, but if we've been found, then we have to get out.

"I don't understand…" She mutters to herself as I get up. "There was never anything there. He…he killed himself."

My eyes widen as she says this. I poke her to turn to face me and motion for her to repeat the words that she just said.

_There was never anything there!_

That's got to be it! Oh, the Gamemakers are clever, thinking they can drive us to the point of insanity like this. Of course, I won't be able to act out these thoughts in front of Sky, but if I can find some way to write it down, that would be perfect…

"We have to leave now!" Sky says loudly. I nod and follow along, and eventually we leave the castle, and sprint as far away from it and the forest on the other sky island as fast as possible.

D2- 17-Reatrgo

Mercury's face appears all too quickly, alongside the face of the District 3 girl. I don't care if she died; it's a good thing actually. Frankly, I don't really care that Mercury died either. But it tells us that there really is something lurking in the castle, all the more reason to stay away from it. We need somewhere to go. Okay, we can run around picking off other tributes all we want, and I'm all for it, but we will need to find somewhere to settle down sooner or later…

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of loud sobbing. I turn to my right to see Serphina crouched down, her hands on her face doing nothing to hide her tears.

"Oh, why is he dead? He was such a nice guy, and he, he died too quickly!"

I grimace, and my fist curls around my sword. My gaze doesn't soften, even as Echo tries to comfort Serphina. The District 4 tributes are wimps, not worthy to be Careers, they don't deserve to win…

My sword silences Serphina, and the other tributes stare at my open-mouthed as the cannon sounds. My expression doesn't change at all.

"Why did you-?" Echo chokes out.

"She's gotta be the most annoying chick I have ever met." I say, happy to get the words out. "She wouldn't shut up, so I helped her along."

"But-but you just-"Echo continues, motioning to Serphina's body.

"Shut up Echo." Crimson comments, stepping forward. She looks at me and scoffs. "As much as I can't stand Reatrgo's idiocy, Serphina needed to die. She's not a Career."

I'm taken aback by her comment. "What did you just say about me?" I say angrily, turning Crimson to face me. She grins. "Say that again, and I will kill you." I say forcefully, pushing her back. It has no effect, and she steps forward again, boring her eyes into mine.

"You want to go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?"

I smile. "Go for it." I motion for her to come forward, itching for a real fight. She's about to charge me when Ashtra gets between us.

"Guys, just stop! It's too early for this! If you're going to kill each other, do it later!" She turns to Crimson when she says this, I'm wondering why.

"Let's just go." I say, picking up my sword from Serphina's body. WE manage to clear out as the hovercraft shows up, and we walk through the woods with our flashlights on, finally managing to get the hunting started.

Let the fun begin!

D6- 13-Scott

I walk through the forest the next morning, partly to find food, and partly to see if there's any way out of it. Neither shows, and eventually I grow tired, collapsing beside a tree, and taking a sip of my precious water bottle, and a bite of one of my precious apples. I'll be here for a while, and I don't have any weapons. Of course, if I could get back to the Cornucopia, I could build something to kill everyone. But I have no form of defense right now, the sponsors haven't given me anything, and I'm starving.

I hate my uncle even more now.

It's his fault that all of this happened. He's the one who lied about my age, so now everyone thinks I'm just a tiny thirteen-year-old. But no. I'm eleven, probably the youngest tribute in the Games. If I win, and they manage not to find out about my real age, I'll still become a sex symbol in five or six years.

Therefore, the logical option would be for me to find some quick, painless way to die. And I refuse to die at the hands of the elements. I'd much rather die because of a knife.

I bolt upwards at the sound of the rustling. Scrambling as fast as I can, I make a measly attempt to climb. I'm halfway up the tree when the figure emerges, knife held high. I recognize him as the District 10 boy.

"I know you're there." He says, looking up. I'm tentative to come down, but his voice is sincere, so I know that for now he won't kill me. I slowly come down the tree and turn to face him when my feet touch the forest floor.

"You're the kid with the 10, aren't you?" He says. I nod tentatively and he continues.

"Want to be allies?"

"Maybe." I reply, my head swaying. "If you can get me to the Cornucopia. I-I forgot something there."

He nods almost instantly.

"I'm Ryder," he says next, holding his hand out.

"Scott," I say, and we shake.

D10- 13-Echo

I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Reatrgo and Crimson want to kill each other, and Carseon, Serphina, and Mercury are dead. Ashtra's been the only nice one in the pack so far, but even so, I really think I should leave soon.

But I have to make my plan carefully. It's only the afternoon now, and if I am to escape, it'll have to be at night. The glint in Crimson's eyes tells me the truth-she has plans. Plans that aren't going to be good for someone like me. And if it's what I think it is, she'll be carrying out her plans tonight.

So I have to leave before she does.

"Anything wrong, Echo?" Ashtra asks as we stop in the forest to catch our breaths. I lean against the tree and hold the torch high, searching for any possible victims. I then turn back to her, and look at the fire on her eyes. I feel for my bracelet with my other hand, looking down. She looks so sincere, like she really cares about me…is Crimson going to kill her too?

"No, I'm fine." I reply tentatively. She puts her hand on my shoulder and Reatrgo calls for us to keep moving, so I sprint to catch up.

Fifteen…fifteen of us left…four of us left in the pack…

I have to make sure that _that _won't happen. I don't want Crimson to kill her. Even so, I'll gladly cheer her on if killing Reatrgo. Ashtra's been kind to me, even though she's a Career. Crimson's been the complete opposite. I don't want to die, I want to win. I want to be able to go home and tell my kids that I survived this.

So, that means that _I _have to take out the competition.

How?

**I'm sorry for killing Mercury, I just really wanted to incorporate a death-by-hound. I'm actually making reference to another series, and you guys can try to guess it! As a hint, it's a TV show! **

**So…if you guys are confused, that was Mercury's fear, in the form of hallucinogens. He killed himself, even though his mind told him that the hound killed him. Originally, I had wanted him to see Isadora in pain and such, but I already have that set for a couple of other tributes, so I changed it to this. If you don't understand, it's a very secret fear, so he himself doesn't realize that he's still scared of it. And well, Andrina's half right…*more manic laughter***

**And Serphina, I didn't really want her to get killed by her fear, it wasn't my favourite (no offense to her creator), so I decided to have her being the victim of the quick, meaningless death.**

**I understand that I could have written Echo a bit better…meh, she'll get her share. I just wanted to add something, no matter how repetitive it may be.**

**I'm trying my best to get through the Games, and after the Games, the victor will have a chapter for the victor's interview, and another for getting home and getting reunited with their family. These are all great tributes, and I'd love it if I could just have a chapter to kill them all at once. But noo, I have to do it in an order. So yes, the order was quite eenie meenie in this case, and Mercury and Serphina were the ones picked for this one.**

**So, the remaining tributes are alive.**

_District 1 (luxury items):_

Male-Carseon Jrasole-15-(wjjmwmsn5)-died from fear, clawed his own eyes out

**Female-Crimson Ashbrie-18-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 2 (masonry, weaponry, mining):_

**Male-Reatrgo-17-(Dark Dragon 4x4)**

**Female-Ashtra Dechare-17-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 3 (electronics):_

**Male-Marcus (Marc) Correo-15-(obsessivegirl73)**

Female-Kylie Springsteen-13-(.mockingjay)-died from fear, crocodile mutt

_District 4 (fishing):_

Male-Mercury Bagans-18-(BurnDownPanem)-died from fear, hound (hallucination)

Female-Serphina Ephraim-15-(mwahahahasupporter)-killed by Reatrgo

_District 5 (power):_

Male-Rangu Pezer-13-(obsessivegirl73)-bloodbath

**Female-Aurora Williams-14/15-(CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)**

_District 6 (transportation):_

**Male-Scott Martin-13-(theangelsarecoming)**

Female-Elle Marthworthy-15-(I Write Sins Not Tragidies)-bloodbath

_District 7 (lumber):_

Male-Jackson Oakley-17-(crazy-forever)-bloodbath

Female-Essence Colt-14-(Bergs321)-bloodbath

_District 8 (textiles):_

Male-Johnny Mays-18-(wjjmwmsn5)-bloodbath

**Female- Andrina Chiffon-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 9 (grain):_

**Male-Mason Hallos-17-(wjjmwmsn5)**

**Female-Sky Brooks-15-(Teh Troll)**

_District 10 (livestock):_

**Male-Ryder Thorne-17-(natural disaster)**

**Female-Echo Underwood-13-(Tig379)**

_District 11(agriculture):_

**Male-Jamar Hollister-17-(Hayley TT Showbiz)**

**Female-Ophelia Oralee-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 12 (coal):_

**Male-Taylor Martin-14-(MadisonWulfe)**

**Female-Roshan Davis-13-(bestgyrl)**


	30. Chapter 30: Total Darkness

**Day 5-Total Darkness**

D6- 13-Scott

I open my eyes the next morning and yawn. But I don't see anything.

I can hear the sounds of the forest, the breeze rustling through the trees, the chirping of birds, and Ryder's footsteps. He calls for me, and sounds worried.

"Scott! Scott! Are you okay!" He yells.

"Ryder?" I say, feeling my own voice breaking with fear. It comes out as a sort of whimper, like that of a lost dog. I stand perfectly still, my breathing quick and shallow.

"Scott! Where are you!" He continues.

"I'm here!" I cry.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He yells. I collapse to my knees, not wanting to endure any of this. I'm scared out of my wits, not being able to see anything. I'm in total darkness. I can't make out anything; the blackness covers all parts of my vision. My fear…oh no, oh no, what did the Gamemakers _do_ to me? They made me blind! I'm not gonna be able to see again, and then some horrible mutt will come and rip me apart, and rip my arms from my body, and gauge my eyes out, and leave me bleeding to death, and then—

"Scott!" Ryder cries, finally reaching me. I close my eyes (not that it makes any difference, considering the fact that I still can't see) and let the tears flow down as he clutches my shoulders.

"Wha-what's wrong?" He asks, panting. I whisper to him what happened.

"Ryder, help me." I whimper. "What if I stay like this?"

"You won't. The Gamemakers won't let that happen." He continues. I can't see his face, I can't see anything.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I ask, allowing the tears to flow faster.

"I mean, that the Capitol won't like it if they blind you. Your family won't allow it."

I'm about to break it to him that I don't actually _have _a family, but I manage. I'm still crazy scared, not being able to see in the total darkness. Ryder clutches onto me, helping me along through the trees like a blind person. My breathing remains shallow as I slowly walk along, my legs shaking along with my arms. I can sense that Ryder knows, and he holds on to me tighter, like an older brother. Hmm…I've always wanted an older brother. Why, why, _why_ did this have to happen now?

My eyes are still closed when Ryder stops walking, so I open them slowly, knowing that I still can't see. I can't see my surroundings, let alone see what exactly has been lurking through the forest.

My eyes open slowly.

And I can see!

"Ryder, Ryder! I can see!" I cry happily, wiping the tears. Ryder smiles and ruffles my hair as we sit down and he opens the pack for breakfast. I smile as he hands me half a chocolate bar, eating it slowly to get every bit of the taste through. A minute ago I was scared to death. Now I'm fine, eating breakfast.

That was my fear that I just experienced; I know it. So, now that I've surpassed the Gamemakers' obstacle, I don't have any other worries. I won't die painfully. It'll be quick just like I hoped.

D12- 13-Roshan

"Wake up." I lean over Taylor. He barely stirs, wrapping the "blanket" over his head. I sigh and walk back over to the lake, scooping up the ice-cold water into my pouch. Slowly, I carry it back to where Taylor is sleeping, making sure that none of the water spills. When I'm standing over him, I unzip it and dump its icy contents right onto his face. He wakes with a start.

"Oh-oh god, what was _that_ for!" He asks loudly. I sigh at his idiocy.

"Breakfast." I reply, pulling him up to bring him to the little pile of rocks is laid out, upon which I've gathered (and cooked) two eggs from a water bird that landed near our camp yesterday when Taylor was still out. Luckily, my makeshift knife had killed it, so we not only have the eggs, but meat for later as well. It was an easy kill, and near Taylor, I had found some nice roots and berries for later as well.

He doesn't talk at all while we sit down and eat the eggs, and neither do I. He's not my friend; in fact, I'm still debating whether to just kill him tonight. But I couldn't just _leave _him to the hands of that mutt

God, what's _wrong _with me? I have to stop with this obsession of playing hero. It's not going to get me anywhere in the Hunger Games, and I need to get home if my family is to survive. So, of course, this thing is temporary. Nothing more!

"Thanks." Taylor says quietly from beside me, his head down.

"What for?"

"You saved me from the mutt." He continues quietly. Although he doesn't show it, I can tell that he's still sore over the fact that the other girl wasn't saved too. Honestly, I'm a little upset that I couldn't help. I had been on the north side of the island when I first heard Taylor's cry, and I had run to help as fast as I could.

"Uh, you're welcome?" I reply awkwardly. He gives a light smile and goes back to his eggs. When we finish, I reach into my pack and remove the blackberries, handing half to him. He eats them slowly, still slightly shaky from the experience, and when it's all over, I get him to stand up, and we begin walking back to the north end of the island. As we walk past the mountain, I make out a small figure on top, but it disappears before I can see who, or what it might be.

From what I've seen on this sky island, it seems to be laid out like this: the mountain seems to be in the center, with the lake being on the side facing the island with the forest. The rest of the island is lined with trees and streams and some marshy areas. I'm quite happy that I got here, as it seems that the entire arena is on this one.

The Hunger Games is a game of survival. And if I stay on this island, then I could win.

D11- 16-Ophelia

After hours of sitting and doing nothing in the forest, I end up playing with my pink hair ribbon for an hour. Every once in a while, I look into the container, sighing as I remember when the last of the pills had been there this morning. I'm okay right now, but I _need _my morphling! The pretty Capitol birds-I mean, people won't like me anymore! I need to be the cute girl that they see me as!

As if to answer my question, I let out a cry and rub my head, and look beside me to see the silver parachute, with a thin box inside. I dart forward and dive towards it, grabbing the parachute and removing the box, dumping its contents onto the forest floor in front of me. The light reflecting through the trees hits the small, thin needle, making it look deadly…and quite beautiful.

Lifting it high, I look at the needle with confusion, trying to see what the green liquid really is. Only when I read the writing on the side can I see what it really is. My eyes light up with joy and I lift up my shirtsleeve, jabbing the needle right through. The pain is excruciating, but only a soft sigh escapes my lips. Ahh, morphling…I'd rather get the needle than the pills any day…

When I open my eyes, however, something's different. It doesn't feel like how it usually does with the morphling; in fact, quite the opposite. Everything looks weird; the trees look colourful, funny animals everywhere…

No, this is definitely not morphling. It's ten times better!

D1- 18-Crimson

_It's time._

"Ashtra, get up!" I whisper, shaking her awake. She yawns and opens her eyes, looking at me with a confused expression.

"Wh-what?" She asks, yawning again.

"You take Echo, I'll take Reatrgo." She nods in reply, although she looks a bit uneasy. I roll my eyes as she gets up and grabs her dagger with one hand and gun in the other (as an extra precaution) and heads to the other side of the large tree where Echo's sleeping on her own. It's dark tonight, the moon small. It's hard to see, as Reatrgo took the one pair of night-goggles for himself. But I'll take the pair when we're done here.

I reach Reatrgo, who's snoring on the other end of the tree, at the opposite end of where Echo is. If anything, he looks even more idiotic than Carseon right now, with his snoring and everything…

God, stop it Crimson! _Focus!_

I ready my bow and aim it right for his head, pulling the string back with all my might. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and let go, and the cannon sounds in a second. Opening my eyes, I grin and gather his supplies of fruit and vegetables and pick up the goggles. Casually, I walk towards the other side where Ashtra is supposed to be, expecting her to be finished by now.

_Why haven't I heard the cannon?_

I want to slap Ashtra when I see what's going on.

"God, why-WHAT happened!" I exclaim, pulling Ashtra away from Echo.

"She-she woke up." Ashtra stammers quietly. I resist the urge to slap her, and I can from the look of her hands, that she hasn't even tried. She _let _her wake up, didn't she?

I want to kill Ashtra right now.

"God Ashtra, you idiot! This ruins every—"

Wait a minute, maybe it doesn't. I _had_ trusted Ashtra to carry out the plan with me, and Reatrgo's dead. I can tell that she's too sentimental to take out Echo herself; it wouldn't take an idiot to figure out that she reminds Ashtra of her own sister, but that doesn't mean that _I _can't do it.

"Crimson, I'm sorry!" Ashtra exclaims. I shake my head and listen to her. "She woke up and I couldn't so it and—"

"It's fine." I say firmly, without emotion.

"Wait-what?" She replies confused, looking up at me.

"Come on." I walk forward and pick up my bow and arrow, along with a rather large pack. Echo, who hasn't said a word yet, is still standing there.

"Let's get out of here." I sneer. "We need to get moving. There are still fourteen of us left." The other two girls comply and pick up their own packs hurriedly, while I continue to glare at Echo.

This is too stupid. I killed Reatrgo in seconds. If I kill Echo now, that'll upset Ashtra. No, I have to wait until Ashtra's gone, so that Echo will have no form of defence. This little girl may be Career material, but that won't help her against _me._

**Okay, so yes, Crimson carried out her big plan. I understand that I wrote that part a bit too quickly, but I just wanted to get it over with.**

**I understand that Scott's POV might not be so fair to the rest of you, especially those who haven't gotten their own POV in the Games yet, but I felt that it would be easier to do than to write Ryder's POV of the scene. And yes, Roshan and Taylor are going to become a little bit of a romance, although it might not seem like it now.**

**For Ophelia's scene, if you're confused about it, know that it was a last-minute idea. My thing with it is that the Gamemakers are amused by her insanity, so they gave her a different drug to fuel her insanity in the Games.**

**Oh, and in the last chapter with Mercury's death, I was making reference to the show BBC Sherlock, the episode being The Hounds of Baskerville. Amazing show, definitely recommend that you watch! :D**

**So…boldened tributes are alive…**

_District 1 (luxury items):_

Male-Carseon Jrasole-15-(wjjmwmsn5)-died from fear, clawed his own eyes out

**Female-Crimson Ashbrie-18-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 2 (masonry, weaponry, mining):_

Male-Reatrgo-17-(Dark Dragon 4x4)-killed by Crimson in his sleep

**Female-Ashtra Dechare-17-(EverlastingActress)**

_District 3 (electronics):_

**Male-Marcus (Marc) Correo-15-(obsessivegirl73)**

Female-Kylie Springsteen-13-(.mockingjay)-died from fear, crocodile mutt

_District 4 (fishing):_

Male-Mercury Bagans-18-(BurnDownPanem)-died from fear (hallucination)

Female-Serphina Ephraim-15-(mwahahahasupporter)-killed by Reatrgo

_District 5 (power):_

Male-Rangu Pezer-13-(obsessivegirl73)-bloodbath

**Female-Aurora Williams-14/15-(CallingMeFakeWontMakeYouReal)**

_District 6 (transportation):_

**Male-Scott Martin-13-(theangelsarecoming)**

Female-Elle Marthworthy-15-(I Write Sins Not Tragidies)-bloodbath

_District 7 (lumber):_

Male-Jackson Oakley-17-(crazy-forever)-bloodbath

Female-Essence Colt-14-(Bergs321)-bloodbath

_District 8 (textiles):_

Male-Johnny Mays-18-(wjjmwmsn5)-bloodbath

**Female- Andrina Chiffon-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 9 (grain):_

**Male-Mason Hallos-17-(wjjmwmsn5)**

**Female-Sky Brooks-15-(Teh Troll)**

_District 10 (livestock):_

**Male-Ryder Thorne-17-(natural disaster)**

**Female-Echo Underwood-13-(Tig379)**

_District 11(agriculture):_

**Male-Jamar Hollister-17-(Hayley TT Showbiz)**

**Female-Ophelia Oralee-16-(crazy-forever)**

_District 12 (coal):_

**Male-Taylor Martin-14-(MadisonWulfe)**

**Female-Roshan Davis-13-(bestgyrl)**


	31. Chapter 31: The Tempest

**Day 6-The Tempest**

D9- 17-Mason

"Aurora-Aurora, wake up!" I shake her awake the next morning. She yawns and sits up on the tarp that we're sharing. It's been days since we became allies, and it's definitely proven to be useful. We've gotten enough supplies from sponsors to keep us going, and luckily Aurora picked up a couple of things on snares. Now that the Careers have broken up, we've gotten the clearing all to ourselves. Of course, that's not what this is about.

"Look up." I continue, pointing to the sky. She turns her head upwards and flinches. I don't know why she seems so worried, it's just rainclouds. Of course, knowing the Gamemakers, it'll soon become a storm…

"We should get some better shelter." I say, standing up abruptly. Aurora doesn't move, so I lean down and try to pull her upwards to stand. She's as still as a statue, occasionally gulping as the clouds get darker. When I finally manage to get her up, the wind begins to pick up, blowing her chocolate brown hair around. Then the thunder starts, and Aurora starts to cower like a frightened animal.

"We have to get to a cave or something!" I yell, pulling her up and moving the hair from her eyes.

"No! We can't! We have to get to the castle!" She yells back. I can see from the wild look in her eyes why she's saying that-_this_ is her fear, isn't it? Storms, lightning. Anyone would be scared of that, but why wouldn't she want to get to a cave? They'd be much closer, and you'd have to be a complete idiot to take shelter under a tree. So I guess she's scared of caves too. Even so, I; the ignorant boy, grab her arm and start to drag her back under the trees. She tries to resist, and her feet remain against the earth. With the rain blowing everywhere, her dark hair is pressed against her drenched face, putting emphasis on the wild look in her eyes. She looks like a frightened animal, and when the first bolt of lightning hits in the distance, she squeaks and jumps, landing and cowering, wrapping her hands around her face, shivering and taking shallow breaths.

Taking a deep breath and bending down, I put my hand on her shoulder and she looks up for a moment, tears in her eyes. She still doesn't stand up, though, and I grab her arm and we run back to the clearing.

D10- 17-Ryder

Scott and I took cover as soon as the storm hit. We had been running for a while before we finally found a cave big enough for both of us. By the time we had gotten into it, both of us had been drenched, and we were just sitting down while the thunder shook the ground from outside, laughing at our wet selves. Eventually, however, we stop the laughter, although the storm continues. Now, we're just bored.

Scott, however, is the first one to break the silence.

"Where do you think the sword's coming from?" He asks. I shrug.

"Probably someone else's fear. They're probably dead already." Scott doesn't show any emotion, and I don't argue, knowing that he faced his fear only yesterday. I could tell that he was frightened, but after he told me what happened, it seemed to be even worse than that.

So what's going to happen with mine? Are the Gamemakers gonna get the mutts to chase me onto the mountain or something? They don't have many opportunities regarding heights…

Or do they?

I remember back to the first day, when I had been standing on my metal plate, thinking that I was going to die. Now, I've been _laughing. _I haven't laughed at all since coming to the Capitol.

But there is one thing. That little nagging sensation that I'm missing something. And I might be paranoid, but it feels like it's all around me, like there's really a huge volcano under the arena.

Meh, I'm probably just paranoid.

"Hope is stronger than fear." Scott says quietly, looking down. I look over to him and he looks up, giving a light smile.

"That's what my mom used to tell me. When I was little. Before…before she died."

"What happened then?" I ask tentatively.

"My…my uncle was supposed to take care of me after they died. But he was never right. He-he sold me to Fuga Industries." He seems to drift off in thought, and I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to help him. When he looks back up and meets my eyes, his eyes are beginning to water.

"It's okay. I'll help you win. You'll go back home, and be rich. You won't have these problems anymore."

"I-I don't want to win, you know. The Capitol will kill me anyway."

"Why?"

"I-I lied. The only way for me to get a job at Fuga was if I was at least ten years old. But I was only eight when my uncle dumped me there." He shivers and rubs his arms, even though it's not cold.

"So what does that mean?" I ask, confused, putting my hand back on his shoulder.

"You don't understand!" He cries, throwing my arm off. "I'm not thirteen! I'm eleven!"

D5- 15-Aurora

As soon as Mason and I reach the edge of the clearing, I push him towards the edge.

"What are you doing?" He yells as I begin to run back. I stop as he grabs my arm again, the wind picking up to gale-force now.

"Getting the supplies! Go to the castle and I'll meet you there."

"I'm not leaving without you." He says quietly. I can barely hear him over the wind, but I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"You don't really have a choice." I say, pushing him back. He scrambles up as I turn around to run back, jumping from island to island until he gets to the castle. I smile and run a bit faster, diving forward to grab our two packs, the only things that will keep the two of us alive for the Games. I'm not leaving without them.

As soon as my hand touches the pack, an incredibly strong gust of wind blows me backwards, and I land, kidding across the clearing. I manage to stop myself, however, and my head hangs over the edge. Slowly, I stand up, limping, and looking down to see my left leg covered in a crimson liquid. I take a deep breath and turn around, facing what is now the electric funnel cloud.

"Come at me, bro." I say quietly, almost chuckling at the memories of my own brothers talking like that. Closing my eyes, I get the feel for my own bodily actions, and smile. I'm not shaking like I was a minute ago. I'm in the middle of a tempest, alive.

I throw my head back and laugh, clutching the pack with all my might. The funnel cloud is turning into a tornado, and the lightning seems to make it glow.

"Is that all you got?" I cry, throwing my arms up. "I'm not scared of you anymore!"

Turning around, I jump onto the first island and continue happily, slinging the packs on as I reach the castle. Mason waits at the door, tears starting to run down as we embrace. When we finish, he walks inside, and I turn around to see that the storm is gone.

D3- 15-Marcus

Hiding in the bushes was probably the dumbest move I have ever made. Everyone knows that if a thunderstorm starts, you either lie down, or head straight for a cave. But I had gone under the bushes, vulnerable for any tree to fall and kill me with a single blow.

Nothing happened, though, and as the storm stops, I stand up, checking my surroundings for any possible predators. Tributes or mutts.

Nobody comes, so I stand, checking to see if anything fell out of my pouch. When I see nothing, I continue to walk slowly, limping. A small mutt did attack me a few days ago, and although I managed to kill it with a rock, it injured my leg. I didn't get anything at the Cornucopia, so now I am surviving on the roots and berries that I've managed to recognize. Luckily I went into survival and traps at the Training Centre, or I would have died days ago. Of course, I am hungry, but still! It'll all be worth it when I get back home. I've remained invisible for the past week, and I plan to keep it that way.

I'm interrupted by footsteps, and in a panic I dive back to the bush, wincing as my leg hits a stick. Even so, I manage to lean back and see the District 11 girl standing in the clearing. She has a piece of raw meat in one hand and a knife in her other one. Blood covers her face and clothes, making her look like even more of a demon than she already is. Looking at the meat again, I begin to feel sick to my stomach. What if it's human—?

No, I tell myself. No, Marcus, think logically. If it's human meat, then that would mean that she killed another tribute, and the cannon would have sounded. Judging from the moistness of that meat, whatever she killed she killed about an hour ago. The storm started about twenty minutes ago, so if it was a human, then I would have heard the cannon.

Okay, fine, it's some sort of animal. But still…she looks so demonic, like a true murderer. I was standing next to her back at the bloodbath, and even there she looked a little crazy. Now…there's _really_ something going on. I don't know what in the world she's been eating, or what the Gamemakers drugged her with, but it's definitely bad. I've heard the rumours that she's a morphling addict, but this-this can't be morphling. I've studied that drug in school, and although it can induce insanity, it's like naïve insanity. This is truly psychotic.

Now, I'm probably starting to get paranoid, but I really _really _don't want to have to fight this girl. I feel sorry for the poor sucker who will. Cause if she could do that with an animal; imagine what she'll do with a _person._

Apollo Tiell-Head Gamemaker

One more second and that girl would have been dead; thrown over the side of the arena. She was terrified at first, and he had her right in his grasp. He could do whatever he wanted with her, make her suffer, and make that boy suffer. But, but something had happened…

She had actually conquered her fear.

Apollo didn't expect that to happen. The centennial is a time of fear for the tributes. Their darkest hour. Where all hell breaks loose. But Aurora Williams conquered his weapon. His tool to silence the districts forever. And he _let _her. He was being too nice to the tributes.

And he hated himself for it.

"Sir, did you hear me?" Lucia asked. Apollo shook his head and frowned, turning to face her.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Only three of our tributes that took the venom have experienced their set of hallucinations, only two of which have died. Who would you like to activate next?"

"I'm aware of that-wait what? What do you mean, 'activate?'" Apollo frowned, confused.

"Oh, no, I am so sorry; there must have been a mix up." Lucia looked down, obviously slightly frightened. Apollo was an intimidating man, and it was never a good idea to get him angry. "The scientists sent us this device a few days ago, that allows us to control and activate the venom." She handed the device, which looked like a detonator (very fitting) to Apollo, and he looked at the screen. She took a few minutes to explain to him how it worked; enter the tribute's name and fear into the screen, and then the venom would be activated in their system almost instantly.

"So, here are the remaining tributes with venom in their systems." She handed him the portfolio, and he flipped the pages, looking at the faces and fears of them. The others were very easy to manipulate. These, however, was where the _real _fun would come in.

"Who will you activate first?" Lucia asked quietly.

Apollo stopped and smiled, staring at the file of a girl. She was smiling, her blond hair parted from her face. No, she wouldn't be smiling after this.

"Her." Apollo grinned, pointing at the picture.

_Echo Underwood. Fear: Torture of family members._

**Okay, so now I'm giving away part of the next chapter! I got this idea about the activator device just today. Yes, I know, I have a habit of that. I constantly have ideas, so then I keep trying to add them as I go along, and it ends up weird…well, I hope this is different. If you've also noticed, I'm trying to write longer chapters, which isn't really working out…I'm a very concise writers, and when I do too much description, I start rambling and it sounds weird.**

**Anyway, yes, so Marcus's POV is illustrating Ophelia's new insanity that the Gamemakers put into her. They hate Aurora now because she conquered her fear.**

**Since no tributes died in this chapter, I won't put up the list. But…the sequel will be going up very soon.**


	32. Chapter 32: Torture

**Day 7-Torture**

D11- 17-Jamar

My stomach growls and I grimace, clutching the sharp stone in my right hand, and the other rock for sharpening in my left. I'm almost done…almost finished with my weapon. If I can get it right…it'll be my ticket off this mountain. Because as long as the bird's here, she will continue to carry me back up to the top. Twice it has happened, as I've climbed down the rocky slope. She would spot me, and dive forward, carrying me back up in her talons.

Not this time.

I look across to see if the bird is looking. Obviously I can't see her, since she sits in her nest just below where I am. But I can just make out the tip of her head.

I pick up the stone and turn it around, checking to see if it's ready yet. It seems ready, but I need to be sure.

I raise my other hand and hold out my index finger, placing it on the stone and pushing it down gently. I wince as the small, but sharp sting comes, and raise the finger to see a crimson liquid begin to flow. I smile.

_Perfect._

As I stand up, however, I put my hand over my brow as I see something silver floating in the sky. The small container lands softly at my feet, the silver parachute draping over it, as to protect my gift. I reach down and open it with shaky hands, hoping for food. Food…weapons…anything…

But none appear, and as I dump the contents in front of me, I can see a small container of a dark liquid. For a moment I don't understand. Then the realization hits me.

Poison.

Lifting up the container in one hand and my stone in the other, I slowly lower the stone inside. When it comes out, the point is covered in the liquid, glowing a dark purple.

Smiling, I put the knife to my right and close the container, slipping it into my pack. Never know when it'll come in handy.

When I finish, I pick the knife up and begin to walk slowly and quietly towards the bird. She can't see me, as she seems to be cleaning herself. Honestly, you'd think that the Capitol would make their mutts a bit more-um, _artificial_ than normal animals.

It doesn't take long for me to reach the nest, as she seems to be completely focused on what she's doing. I'm teetering over the edge, taking shallow, quiet breaths to make sure that she won't hear me. When I'm sure that it's okay, I take a step forward and hold the stone high, closing my eyes and bringing the sharp end down with all of my might.

The bird is dead.

Funny, I would have expected a cannon.

Stepping over the body, I push it over the edge and watch it fall from the mountain, breaking branches in the distant trees as it falls towards the ground. Or at least, this island's ground. Finally, I'll be able to get off of this mountain.

As I walk to the edge of the nest to climb back up the ledge, I hear a cracking under my feet. As I look down, I can see the rather large eggshell. Egg. Hatched.

FUUUUUUUUUUU-

D10- 13-Echo

The three of us are walking through the forest when the horrors begin.

It starts out with the headache. But…not a headache. It feels more like a sharp stabbing sensation, like someone's trying to split open my skull. I scream, clutching my head and collapsing to the ground. Crimson stands a few steps away, frowning with her arms crossed. But Ashtra cares, and she runs towards me and clutches my arms.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"I don't know!" I cry, clutching my head. It hurts…oh it hurts so much!

As I look up, my vision blurs for a moment, and when it comes back into focus, I no longer have a headache. No, this-this is much worse.

In front of me is a line of stones. My parents…my brothers and sisters are chained to each one, crying out my name. Yvonne's crying, Ella is whimpering, Cora is crying at me, begging for help. I can't seem to move though. Ashtra clutches me tight, but now it seems like she's purposely trying to hold me down. And Crimson…oh no, Crimson is looking down at me, grinning evilly. She holds up her knife and heads to my mother, turning her back on me. She holds the knife high and laughs over mother's cry, bringing it down hard. Mother's cries are silenced, but my own scream grows louder. She continues with Father, next Yvonne. I whimper and bury my face into Ashtra's chest. But when I look up at her, Ashtra looks demonic, like Crimson herself. I pull back and try to run, but she pulls me down and pulls out her own knife, holding it at my chin, turning me back to face my family.

I close my eyes in an attempt to block out my family's cries, to avoid looking at Mother's limp body, blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. They call my name, they cry as Crimson cuts and stabs them.

"Echo! Echo, wake up!"

I'm shaking now, taking shallow breaths as I open my eyes, looking at Ashtra with watery eyes. She looks normal now, and Crimson does too. But…no…they're evil. They killed my family.

I scramble upwards and run back, stumbling over my pack. I turn around and reach inside, pulling out my gun.

"Echo!" Ashtra says, running towards me, her arms outstretched.

"Stay back!" I cry, holding my gun at her face. She looks extremely hurt, and holds her hands up, pulling back.

"Echo, we're not gonna hurt you." Ashtra says more calmly, putting her hands down. I slowly put my gun down, still shaking.

"You-you killed my family. Just now." I say, pointing to Crimson. She crosses her arms, not showing any signs of sympathy at all. "And you-" I point to Ashtra now. "You were holding me down. I could have saved them."

"Echo, wait." Ashtra says, crouching down and leaning forward. I pull back farther. "That wasn't real. It was just an illusion." She puts her hand on my should and I close my eyes, grimacing as I clutch my gun tight.

"No! Liar!" I cry, throwing her arm off. Ashtra falls back into the grass in front of me and I pull the trigger.

**Yes, I know that this was a short chapter. I just really wanted to do this cliffhanger. So yes, Jamar will never get off that mountain. Bwahahahaha!**

**Okay, now I'll get a bit more serious. I'm going to be extremely busy for the next week. Like EXTREMELY busy. So I decided that rather than doing a long chapter after two weeks, I'll do two short ones. So yes…in the end, this will become more a two-part thing. Don't worry, you guys will like the twists coming. I have decided on my top 3 and victor, but obviously I can't tell you guys! XD**

**Oh, and check out my new poll! As well as wjjmwmsn5!**

**And please please PLEASE submit to the 101****st**** hunger games. My form and tribute list is on my profile. I hope that I can get all of the tributes in place before I finish this story. There will be…*starts counting on fingers*…seven, maybe eight more chapters in this story. So get excited! :D**


	33. Chapter 33: Run

**Day 7-Run**

D1- 18-Crimson

I run forward and kneel down at Ashtra's side, watching as she shakily removes her hand from her shoulder. Blood stains her palm, and I grimace and turn back to Echo, who is now standing up, with her gun pointing at me, clutched in her shaky hands. This cowardly little brat just hurt Ashtra.

Oh, she is _dead._

"You bitch!" I yell, grabbing my bow from beside me. I stand up and load it, pointing it at her face, covered with blond hair. I will stab her until not a trace of gold remains. When I'm done with her…oh, she will be red all over. I will smash her head against the rocks.

"You are _dead_!" I yell, holding the bow and arrow higher. I pull it back, grinning as I ready to shoot. One more second and-

"Run! Echo, run!" I turn around to see Ashtra standing up weakly, clutching her shoulder so that she's limping. I frown, wondering why in the world she is defending this little bitch. She _shot_ her, for God's sake!

"Run! Get out of here!" Ashtra says louder, her voice cracking. I turn back around to face Echo, who is now running towards the trees. Cursing, I let the arrow loose and it flies towards her head. She screams and ducks, and I curse again as she head into the trees. I notch another arrow and run forward, trying to chase her and kill her. Only at the sound of Ashtra's wail do I turn back and help her.

Echo can wait. Yes, she will die a painful death. But for now, I have to help my friend.

"Please, Crimson…" She coughs weakly. I tell her to keep quiet and lean her head down, reaching into my pack for painkillers and our remaining bandages.

"Don't-don't kill her. It's not her fault." I clutch her hand as she says these words. With my other hand I feed her the sleep syrup that I found and she gets more an more drowsy.

"Remember…the Gamemakers…they reach into our minds…and can do whatever they choose…" Her grip on my hand loosens, and she drifts further and further away. Into sleep, not death.

"They'll do it to us too…" She chokes out. "So don't…say I didn't warn you…"

D8- 16-Andrina

"Andrina, hurry up!"

I run forward, following Sky as we run to the other side of our sky island, the castle decreasing in size behind us. It's only been a couple of days since we left, but it feels like we're been running in circles. I can't take much more of this…I just want the Games to be over. I want Sky to win…I just wish I could tell her that.

"We have to keep moving!" She yells, from ahead, slowing her pace so that I can catch up. I feel like an idiot, knowing that I can't keep up with a girl younger than me! But still…Sky's legs have increased her speed, and as a result, she's faster than me.

When I reach her, she begins to pick up the pace again, and we start to run again, alternating between running and walking for the next few minutes. Eventually, we reach the end of the island, and I smile as we run ahead to the open sky. One more second and we'll be fi—

"Aaaaah!" I hear a scream. I stop for a moment and look behind to see the earth crack under Sky. She falls below and I dive forward, trying to grab her hand. It doesn't work, and the ground breaks under me.

But I can't scream. I just fall. It feels like I'm falling forever, until I finally hit the ground with a _thud!_

I groan and sit up, rubbing my head. It's pitch black down here, with only the slightest of light coming from the opening above. My eyes dart in the attempt to find Sky. When that doesn't work, I resort to feeling my way around this pit. Eventually the cold surface of the earth changes to Sky's warm skin. I smile as I hear her giggle, pulling my hand off.

"Wha-what just happened?" She asks, confused. I can't reply, and even if I could, I would tell her that I don't know. This has to be a trick of the Gamemakers. Because it wouldn't be possible for the ground to simply open up under us and close over us like…like a house.

"We have to find a way out of here as soon as we can." She continues, standing up. I watch as she walks over to the wall and stabs her sword into the stone wall, attempting to climb on it. I want to tell her that what she's doing is useless. Her prosthetics are too heavy, she'll fall.

Too late.

"Ah, shit!" Sky curses as she lands on the ground again.

"Well, we'll need to find some way out."

In reply, I put my hand on the stone wall on the left side of me, and the other on the right. I almost shiver, knowing how close they are to each other. With my claustrophobia, I won't last long in here.

Closing my eyes, I take deep breaths, trying to focus on how to climb to get out of here.

I shiver again at the revelation from touching this wall.

They're not just close together, but they're moving. _Inwards._

And with my calculations, at this rate we've got about a day before we get crushed.

D12- 13-Roshan

"Do you smell smoke?"

When Taylor hears my question, he turns around with a look of uneasiness. I look down, realizing that I might've scared him. I remember back when he told me that his fear is fire. He said that it's quite a serious phobia, and anyone could tell from his reaction to smoke. Then again, I have arachnophobia. I scream at the sight of the smallest spider.

"Yeah…I think I do…" Taylor replies. He looks past me, and I can see his expression get more chilled. I follow his gaze, until my eyes reach the mountain. Plumes of smoke are sprouting from the trees nearest to the mountain. Turning back to Taylor, I begin running, grabbing his arm.

"Wha-what's going on?" Taylor yells as I drag his arm. I don't reply, only stop to turn around for a moment, pointing behind him. The plumes of smoke have increased in size now, and I almost have to cover my mouth to block the smell. The smoke…it's making me feel nauseous…but…we need to get…to the other…island…now…

Unfortunately, Taylor is doing even worse than I am. He seems paralyzed, simply staring at the trees in the distance.

And with a loud _crack!_ Those plumes of smoke become flames.

"Taylor, run!" I yell now, grabbing his arm again. He still doesn't move, so I walk in front of him and slap him awake. He reacts to the slap, but doesn't budge.

No…no…I can't…leave…without him. He might be annoying…but he _is_ my District partner.

"Taylor! If you don't come with me right now, I will throw you over the edge of the arena!"

That seems to do the trick.

We sprint further and further through the trees, trying our best to cover our mouths to block out the smoke. The flames are growing and spreading, and branches are crashing all around us.

When we finally reach the end of the island, I turn around to try and see what's going on with the fire. It has now spread to most of the forestry, making the mountain look like a pile of charred rubble. When I look to my left, Taylor is on his knees, clutching his head and wailing. He isn't gonna move anywhere. So, what? I have to _drag _him off the island? We'll die long before that. There's no telling how fast the fire will spread to us. Then we're gonna die.

"Roshan, get out of here!" Taylor yells, removing his hands from his head. I don't even look at him; I simply dive to the edge of the island, lying on my stomach looking over the edge. I cover my ears as the explosion begins, followed by the pained screaming. And when I turn around, Taylor is gone.

All that remains is a flaming patch of grass and fresh ashes flying where he had been.

**So, those who are alive are-**

**D1- 18-Crimson Ashbrie**

**D2- 17-Ashtra Dechare**

**D3- 15-Marcus Correo **

**D5- 15-Aurora Williams**

**D6- 13 (11)-Scott Martin**

**D8- 16-Andrina Chiffon**

**D9- 17-Mason Hallos**

**D9- 15-Sky Brooks**

**D10- 17-Ryder Thorne**

**D10- 13-Echo Underwood**

**D11- 17-Jamar Hollister**

**D11- 16-Ophelia Oralee**

**D12- 13-Roshan Davis**

**Oh, and please read my new fic on Johanna's Games, "A Demon in an Angel's Body." I'll continue the story depending on the number of reviews that I get. If you look at my poll, I doubt I'll do the 60****th**** Hunger Games one. If I do, it will act as a bit of a prequel to this one. However, I do want to do the "PSI Institution" story too. I actually have three books entirely planned out.**

**Also, I NEED tributes for the 101****st**** Hunger Games. The form is on my profile, I will be deciding on everyone's abilities myself. And keep in mind that it is a bit of a first come first serve thing, but if your tributes are too Mary Sue-ish, or they don't have good enough descriptions, then I will kill them off early (that's not why I killed off Serphina so early, but that's what to expect).**


	34. Chapter 34: Death is Required

**Day 8-Death is Required**

D5- 15-Aurora

Luckily the castle was empty. Mason and I had managed to find food almost immediately. A feast was laid out in the hall when we walked in, and we sat down and ate until our stomachs were full. I noticed however, that there were some parts of the castle that looked strewn around, like someone had been here before.

Well, I'm not surprised. This place literally has everything to survive-and more. I'm actually quite astonished that more people haven't shown up here. This damage looks like it was done by one or two people…okay, that suit of armor looks like it was knocked over by a third person. They're all gone now.

Although the castle is keeping the two of us safe, it is also separating us from the other tributes, which can actually act as a bit of a disadvantage. It's already been eight days, but thirteen of us remain. It wasn't the biggest bloodbath ever, and we've been pretty separated. I'm confused as to why the Gamemakers would do this. Then again, this Quarter Quell is all about fear. Maybe _this_ is why they aren't putting us together. They don't want us to kill each other. They want to use our own fears to turn us against ourselves.

So what will they do to me, now that I have conquered mine?

"What about Mason?" I mumble quietly.

"Aurora? You're talking to yourself again." Mason says from . I turn around in surprise, and he chuckles.

"It's fine. Just want to make sure you're still okay." He stops abruptly after that, and I turn around to avoid his face. "It's just, you seemed to be really shaken after the storm, and I just wanted to make sure that you're okay and that you're not going to start going crazy because I still have my fear to worry about and—"

I stop him from rambling as I turn back and lean forward, pressing my lips against his. His eyes close, and for a moment we're wrapped in each other's embrace, both of us collapsing to the floor. When we finish, Mason blinks and we stand up. I clear my throat and look down, nervous about what he might say. I mean, I don't know why I just did that. He wouldn't shut up, and I've never had a real kiss and...I don't know. I just don't want him to leave.

But instead, he just leans forward and gives me a kiss-a lighter one this time. I respond with another light kiss of my own.

"You talk too much." I say softly.

"You bit my lip." Mason replies, covering his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I did? I am _so_ sorry, I really didn't mean to!" My hands fly to my hair, as I start to panic.

"Aurora." He stops me, grabbing my shoulders. We're silent, until he begins to laugh.

"I'm just kidding!"

D10- 17-Ryder

"Scott!" I call from the cave. He turns around and I wave, motioning to come back. He complies, coming quickly.

"You found anything?" I ask. He shakes his head. I'm okay with that, not that I would expect him to. I had given him my knife, and we had split up earlier this morning to go look for food. Both of us had come back empty handed.

Which, of course, means another night of bark.

"That's fine," I reply. "But we have to get moving. Nothing's going on right now. We have to be ready for tributes at any moment."

"We have to find a way to defend ourselves." Scott says quietly.

"Why?" I ask. "Nobody's come anywhere near us, and we do have a knife." I say, holding it up.

"Yeah, _one. _But we need a foolproof way to make sure that no one can hurt us. If we can get to the Cornucopia, I can dig out and rewire the landmines for my automan."

I'm confused at this statement, but he simply reaches into his pack and pulls out a small notebook, showing me a light sketch of a robot. A variety of weapons are attached to the robot. If we can put it together, there's no chance we can loose.

But I'm being stupid…we don't have enough weapons to put that thing together, and the Careers would have to be idiots not to clear out the Cornucopia.

Scott's a smart kid; he should know that this won't work. And why is he even trying? He told his secret, and all of Panem probably knows by now. The Gamemakers will do everything in their power to kill him. I still have to face my fear, so they will probably take that as an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone.

So what do I do?

"Ryder? Ryyyder." Scott waves his hand in front of my face. I brush his hand away and shake my head.

"So are we going or not?" He continues in a more cheerful voice. It makes me feel better, reminds me of the little brother that I have grown to care for in the arena.

"Yeah." I almost laugh, walking forward and brushing a branch away. "Get your pack. It's time to go kick some ass."

D10- 13-Echo

I watched the girl die. I watched _them_ kill her in the most painful way imaginable. And it was more disturbing than watching Crimson kill my family.

This time, it was real.

I had been walking through the forest, keeping my gun at my side. The thing had a very small number of bullets in it, so I obviously have to save them. I could only kill a person if they were close enough for me to get a direct hit. Everyone agrees that it's pretty stupid to include guns in the Games, but I personally see it as a rather merciful move. All of the tributes can agree that they want their own deaths to be quick and painless. The Capitol just has to make sure that there aren't too many, so that they don't risk that the Games end too early.

But again, everyone would be happier if there were no Games at all.

I caught sight of a crouched figure as I got closer to the Cornucopia, and I instinctively dove into the bush as the figure turned around. I stayed in my knees, holding the gun up, waiting for the right moment. I honestly didn't want to kill her, but I needed to be cautious.

She walked very near to the bush, turning around to see whom it was. I could barely breathe-this girl obviously looked tough, despite the fact that she was my age. However, she continued to walk before leaning on a tree a few yards away. She put one hand on the bark and took out her knife with the other. I watched her jump a second later and drop her knife. I squinted to try and see what made her jump. I could make out little black figures crawling down the tree.

Hundreds of spiders.

She screamed and scrambled backwards, tripping over the rock. She began to feel the earth around her, probably searching for her knife to chase them away. She picked it up, and began waving it around blindly, even as the spiders began crawl up her legs.

As they crawled up her stomach, she began to swipe the knife at her own body. She knocked a few away, but they simply came in greater numbers. She fainted as they covered her chest, and I winced as her body became nothing but a black mass. The screaming had ceased, so I stepped out, staring at the spiders. I wasn't scared of spiders. But it was obvious that this girl was. The Gamemakers wanted her to die painfully. That's what they've done to every District 12 tribute since Katniss Everdeen.

_No,_ I thought. _She's not dead yet. You can put her out of her misery._

Slowly, I raised my gun and bit my lip, pointing it at the body. Closing my eyes, I fired two shots.

The spiders scattered instantly, the cannon following a second later.

When I saw the girl's mangled body, I dropped my gun, collapsed, and cried.

Even now, at night, I know that I can't go to sleep. The body…I wince even now at the memories of earlier today, reaching down and attempting to gather any supplies from the body, and all I found was the knife…but I wanted to scream too. Those were not normal spiders. Everywhere that the spiders touched, I could see marks. Clearly poison. They got worse as they got higher up the body, until her face…her features were swelled, and there was blood dripping off the marks. I thought the Gamemakers were _sick _when I realized the truth about my own hallucinations…but this is horrifying.

And what exactly do they gain from all of it?

D11- 16-Ophelia

I'm sitting down under a cluster of trees in the forest, not sleeping, but simply keeping my eyes open, and clutching my knife. I watch for other tributes, other people to kill, blood to paint the earth with. I've felt so energetic these past few days, and I'd run around everywhere, hoping that I could finally get the chance to battle it out with another tribute. I've gotten so dirty, my outfit is filthy, and I have dry blood and cuts all over. But at least I still have my hair ribbons…hehe…if I were to lose those; I'd probably die.

These Games are so much _fun!_ Okay, so I don't have my morphling, but whatever the sponsors gave me is ten times better! I just wish it could be pills or something. With the needle, I can only use it once at a time. So now I have to wait until they give me more…

The faces of the tributes rush through my heads, as I try to deduce who's dead and who's left. The girls from one and two…they're both older than me, and yet I _know_ that I will be able to slaughter either one of them in two seconds…the boy from three is so _adorable!_ He'll make an excellent trophy! The girl from five, the boy from 6, the girl from 8…they're all nice, but I don't think any of them will win. The two from nine are really, really nice people, then there's Jamar (an adorable guy), if we could win together, we'll be able to get together for birthdays and Christmas, and sit around campfires telling Hunger Games tales, and then we'll exchange presents and I'll give him hair ribbons!

The parachute temporarily distracts me as it falls and hits my head. I groan, rubbing my head. What-what in the world?

I open the container and take out the container with the needle, smiling to myself as I slip the needle out and jab it through my arm. The previous needle was very powerful, and it's only now starting to wear off. And that took a few days! Now I'll be able to continue in the Games!

I'm clothing and breathing slowly, letting the drug flow through my body. When I open my eyes, there is a spark, much like the one from the last needle. But this is much more powerful.

Wait, why am I standing here? I should go and get into the game! I'll kill every last tribute!

When I step out from the trees, I throw my head back and laugh.

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry for updating so late. I've had slight writer's block, and I have been crazy busy all week, with graduation preparations and everything. I've had absolutely no time to work on it. But after Tuesday, I'll probably get back to the quick updates.**

**Please read my other story "A Demon in an Angel's Body", and review. **

**So yes, Echo was our lucky witness to Roshan's rather gruesome demise (although I personally don't think I wrote such a good description). I feel really bad for killing off the D12 tributes so quickly; they were both so much fun to write! I really want to thank bestgyrl for Roshan, she probably sent me the biggest, most detailed submission out of everyone. I could've gone on and on about Roshan, but there's only so much that I can write about a single character .**

**Taylor was a great character too. Very amusing, and I had a lot of fun writing him down.**

**Of course, this goes for all of the other tributes I have killed off so far.**

**And yes, there will be more gruesome deaths and plot twists. I'm just that evil.**

**So, here are the tributes currently alive-**

**D1- 18-Crimson**

**D2- 17-Ashtra**

**D3- 15-Marcus (yes, he will receive his own little part in the next chapter)**

**D5- 15-Aurora**

**D6- 13 (11)-Scott**

**D8- 16-Andrina**

**D9- 15-Sky**

**D9- 17-Mason**

**D10- 13-Echo**

**D10- 17-Ryder**

**D11- 16-Ophelia**

**D11-17-Jamar**

**Also tell me if I should post my own story the "PSI Trilogy." In this story, there are psychic teenagers, and when they're discovered, they're taken to a facility called the PSI Institution. They train their abilities, and even have a fun (ish) Contest where they find out which one is the most powerful. The winner supposedly is allowed to go home, but they are actually taken away for further training, where they get brainwashed to overthrow the government. Sounds confusing now, but it'll make more sense when the story is actually done. I have the whole thing planned out, the characters especially. (If you guys want me to post this story, you can submit a few characters).**

**And please please PLEEEAAAASSEEE submit more characters to my sequel. Again, tribute form on my profile.**


	35. Chapter 35: Bloodstained

**Day 9-Blood-stained**

D6- 13 (11)-Scott

Ryder and I get to the Cornucopia after a while. I want to lie down on my stomach and kiss the earth when we reach the golden horn. Oh, finally! I can finally build the automan, and he can win this thing!

"Sooo," Ryder calls from behind me. I turn around quickly to see him leaning back, as if confused about why we're here.

"Start digging around." I say, pointing to various spots on or near the metal plates. Funny, it's been over a week, and the Gamemakers still haven't touched them. "We need as many wires and as much metal as we can find."

Ryder lets out an exasperated sigh and he gets on his knees to begin. I can tell that that was simply to humour me, but I manage not to laugh, slowly taking the notebook out of my pack. I have done the best job possible to hide this thing, and I have managed to keep it in very good condition. The one automan that I have been working on for months…the blueprint is right here. I still remember finishing the sketch while on the train. It had originally been my dream while I worked at Fuga, and was my way of escape from the torture that was my life. Now…it's going to become an escape for Ryder…even if he doesn't know it yet, I will put my life on the line to make sure that he comes out of this alive.

"Scott?" Ryder calls from nearby. "I think we should run."

"Why?" I reply, turning towards him. I watch as he stands up abruptly, staring at the trees in front of us. A girl emerges from the trees-no, I recognize her! The crazy girl from Eleven, no doubt about it! Even now, she looks like a wild animal, and she almost seems to sniff the air for her prey. I've seen tributes go crazy before, but this is ridiculous.

Her eyes stop on us as we step back, both of us terrified of this blond, pink ribbon-wearing girl.

"_Kill." _She snarls, coming towards us.

"Run!" I cry, breaking into a sprint. Ryder follows me, both of us headed for the drop at the edge of the clearing. We skid as we reach the edge, and for a moment, I freeze, looking down, finally realizing the truth.

Ryder continues to remain frozen, staring downwards, not saying a word. He never told me that this was his fear, and it horrifies me now that I know that the Gamemakers were planning to victimize him like this all along!

"Ryder! Ryder, we can make it!" I pull on him, trying to get him to cross the rocks in front of us.

"No-no-NO!" He replies harshly, throwing my arm off. "Go! Get out of here!" He yells, pointing to the castle on the other side. I give him a panicked shake of my head, but he pushes me to get onto the rocks as Eleven comes behind us. I continue to jump quickly, getting to the other side. I can't do anything but stare as the girl continuously stabs Ryder, cutting him so that he howls in pain.

"Ryder!" I cry. She simply laughs, kicking Ryder's body to the edge. Somehow, he manages to hang on, dangling on one arm in the open sky. But she grins, holding out her foot and stepping on his hand. I scream as he falls through the sky. The cannon doesn't come for a while, and when it does, the girl is already gone. I slowly make my way back to the Cornucopia, where she left out packs and pieces of his jacket, ripped and covered with blood.

I know that it will never wash out.

D9-15-Sky

I can barely breathe! The walls are continuously closing in on Andrina and I, and every hour, she gets more and more frightened. It's obvious that she has claustrophobia; all the more reason for us to get the hell out of this hole!

The walls seem to be closing in faster and faster, and Andrina drew her calculations down on the ground, which say that by now, we have another twenty minutes before we get crushed.

"Let's try this again." I pant, putting one foot on either side of the moving wall. I move my hands upwards, and for a moment I've got it, I've got it, I've got it!

"Perfect…" I say when I fall back on my butt. Andrina seems to be ignoring me however, and takes my sword, standing beside me and examining the wall as if to look for a position. When she finds it (whatever it is), she raises my sword high and digs the blade into the dirt wall. It's a long and sturdy one, and manages to stay in without releasing any of the dirt or anything like that.

"How did you-"

She turns back towards me and gives me a motion. I can barely make it out in the darkness, but it's still clear what she's trying to say.

_Try again._

"Okay." I reply, trying again. This time when I begin to fall, I put one foot onto the hit of the sword, trying to put as little weight as possible on it so that it doesn't snap. It manages to stay however, and I smile, grunting as I scale another level of dirt. This is very hard, but with the walls moving closer together, it gets much easier by the minute. I look up to see that small sphere of light getting closer and bigger, and bigger, and bigger!

I'm out!

I collapse onto the grass, not even caring for a moment about the world around me. Only when I hear the sound of something dropping do I turn around and see our packs and weapons flying out of the hole. I have to dodge my own sword as I crawl towards the closing hole, looking own to see Andrina now making her way up. She begins to scale the wall with ease, until she reaches the halfway point. Knowing that she won't be able to make it on her own, I turn around and desperately search for something that she can grab onto. My eyes quickly lie on my sword, and I reach it downwards for her to hold. She reaches for it, until the walls close onto her legs, leaving only her torso visible. She howls with pain and tries to grab the sword again, to no avail.

"Andrina! Hold on! I'll get you out!"

She reaches one more time, and for a moment I think she has it. The walls close again, which now crushes her body. She is left in a horrifying position, only her neck and head showing. I scream her name through my tears as the walls close one final time. The cannon comes all too quickly, and the crevasse closes, leaving me cut off from Andrina forever.

I wipe my tears and stand up, plucking out my sword half-stuck in the ground. It takes a few tries, and I reach beside me for my pack, slinging it onto my shoulders, leaving Andrina's weapon behind.

_So they'll know where she died. It will mark her place. _ I think to myself as I walk away. I'm heading back now, closer to the Cornucopia. Ten of us are left. When we get down to the finale, I will be ready.

Ready to avenge Andrina's death.

D1- 18-Crimson

Ashtra is starting to worry me. Her arm is getting worse, and we're running out of supplies to help her. It's hanging at her side now, limp and completely useless. We're done to the top ten now, and the farther we get through the Games, the more I wonder whether I'll be able to do it. Seeing Ashtra right now, injured and possibly dying, I can't find a place in my heart to kill her. This is a rare-actually, impossible thing for me.

"Crimson? You okay?" Ashtra asks quietly from beside me. I reply with a nod of my head, and we continue walking. Neither of us knows where we're walking, nor do we care. I keep waiting for a chance to go and get my revenge on Echo, but I can't leave Ashtra either. So we're walking through the trees, probably in circles, hoping to find some new method of shelter. This crap is making me begin to regret my decision kill the Careers. Maybe if we didn't, we'd still have the supplies we needed.

_No_, I tell myself. _You did the right thing. You will win this._

"We have to find a way to hold your arm up." I say quietly, looking at her limp arm again. She nods in agreement, and we begin walking around, searching for leaves big enough. When we can't find any, Ashtra just sighs and we continue walking.

She stops abruptly a few minutes, later, looking ahead.

"What is it?" I ask her.

"Shh. Can you hear that?"

I sigh and listen in, wondering what in the world it could be. For a moment, I don't believe her. I'm about to tell her when I hear a low growl echoing through the trees.

"What do you think it could be?" Ashtra asks.

"Who knows?"

_Grrrrr…_

There! There it is again! It's getting closer now, and it sounds like that of a large dog. For a moment, we're both still. The shock throws us back, and I simply stand and stare. In front of me stands a large wolf, staring down at me while standing on its hind legs. Its coarse fur shines a hot pink, and its eyes shine with a friendly aroma. The wolf's mouth curls up into a friendly grin, one that shows me that it either wants to be my friend, or wants to kill me. Probably both.

"Ashtra."

"What?" She whispers from behind me. I don't dare to turn around.

"Run." I reply quietly. Luckily she complies, and I close my eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

Well, this _is_ the Quarter Quell. It's a good time to face my fear as any. I notch my bow and step back, pulling the arrow back with all my might. The wold doesn't change expression, and the arrow flies and lands in its chest. The wolf doesn't even look fazed though, and lunges towards me.

I don't try to defend myself. I've been scared of this creature since I was little, when they brought it on for the 86th Hunger Games. I may not have conquered it now, but I do hope that Ashtra made it out safely.

I lie on my back, my vision going blurry as the mutt continues to lick me, smiling and calling my name in a childish, singsong voice.

_Crimson….Criimsoon…_

_Will you be my friend?_

D3- 15-Marcus

Three cannons have gone off today. Nine tributes are left, including myself. I have to find a way to conceal myself in some way, or at least to get a weapon! The Gamemakers will be doing all that they can to bring us together to fight, so that the centennial ends in bloodshed. Oh wait, most of us probably still have our fears to deal with.

Or at least, that's what I want to believe. The remaining tributes are strong ones, all of them having received much higher scores than me. They all have the strength to conquer their own fears, whatever they may be. But I doubt that the others have to deal with _my _fear.

I ponder this as I walk further into the forest, looking up occasionally to see when the faces will appear. Night has fallen, and knowing that there are still a couple of Careers left, I have to find a way to conceal myself.

_Marcuuss…._

Wait-what was that?

_Maarcuuss…_

Okay, this is getting scary. I turn around slowly, wondering where this other tribute could be. No one appears, although the voices continue.

_You're weak, Marcus. You can't win the Games…_

That voice sounded exactly like Dad's! Now frightened, I raise my head higher to see the branches of the low trees. Perched atop the trees are several birds, half-hidden in the shadows. For a moment, I don't recognize them. Then the realization hits me and I break into a run.

I sprint as fast as I can, happy for a moment that I don't have any heavy supplies. I sprint through the branches, trying my best to ignore the cuts and scratches. I stop when I reach the end of the forest, where numerous rose bushes, the roses pure white, surround me. But I know that I can't just stay here marveling at roses, I have to get away from here!

_Marcuuss…Why didn't you save me? I called for you, but you never came…_

Kylie's voice echoes from the mouth of the nearest bird, taunting me, blaming me for her death. I freeze, knowing that it's working.

_Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!_

I turn around and see that more jabberjays have appeared, all leaned forward on the branches, calling my name. I close my eyes, terrified now. I'm shivering; my knees are continuously knocking. Nothing that I do can stop them, the jabberjays have already done their job of getting into my head. I have to fight. I have to—

_Marcus! Heeelp! _Kylie calls my name in a mocking voice.

I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut.

"SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs, running again. I can hear the birds following me, and their taunts continue to come through. My eyes remain shut, and I continue to run, even as I feel the branches disappear. I open my eyes with a start to see that I have reached the edge. I turn around in a panic, watching the jabberjays coming towards me with their mocking voices. I step back, and lose my balance. It feels like I'm falling forever. Finally, I seem to reach the true earth, and it's over.

**Wow, two weeks…Writer's block sucks… TT-TT**

**Don't worry, now I know that I'll be updating much more frequently! And I just realized that this has been my longest chapter EVER!**

**So, now we've gotten through the major deaths, and I'm going to be hurrying up a bit more with the chapters. Maybe…three or four more chapters and you'll know who the winner is.**

**So yes, Scott's on his own now :( (please don't start hating on Ophelia because of this), and Sky is now going to become a bit of an avenger :D. Ashtra's also alone, with one arm is useless. Yes, Crimson's fear is a bit weird, but that was what the submission said!**

**I am sorry for killing all of these people, they were all excellent tributes. I am especially sorry for killing Marcus. I feel like I haven't given him a big enough role, and this is to obsessivegirl73, I just want to say that Flutter will have a much more significant role in the sequel. It was especially hard for me to write his death properly, and I still don't think it's too good.**

**So now we're at the final eight! They're going soon, so you can tell me who's your fave!**

**D2-Ashtra**

**D5-Aurora**

**D6-Scott**

**D9-Sky**

**D9-Mason**

**D10-Echo**

**D11-Jamar**

**D11-Ophelia **

**So anyway, please submit to the sequel! I already have the first four Districts complete! I'm currently writing their reapings, and they will be up after this story is finished. I need a girl for 5, both for 6, 7, and 8, and girl for 9, a boy for 10, 11, 12.**

**Oh, and if any of you know about Maximum Ride (yes, wjjmwmsn5, I mean you), please read my new story. It's only a preface, but I'd like to know if I should do any more. That characters are slightly based off the ones in my first ever Maximum Ride story (which I deleted, it sucked).**


	36. Chapter 36: Never Alone

**Day 10-Never Alone**

D9-17-Mason

Four tributes died yesterday. The girl from District One, the boy from Three, the mute girl from Eight, and the boy from Ten. I didn't know any of them, and neither did Aurora. All we care about is the fact that we're down to the final eight. We don't have much to worry about regarding food, but we both have to be careful. The Gamemakers could blow this place up at any time, and it'll probably be without warning. Then we'll either die or leave, and we won't have food, and then I'll have to deal with my fear. I'm gonna die, and then I can't protect Aurora, and then shell die.

I stare down at my lunch for a while after that, still pondering the thoughts that have been haunting me for days.

"Mason? You okay?" Aurora asks from beside me, putting her hand on my shoulder. I take it off and place it on top of the table. She understands and pulls back her arm, allowing me to breathe and bite another roll.

"What do you think you would have done?" I look beside me to see her staring at her plate.

"What do you mean?"

She looks up at me and continues. "If we were never reaped. What do you think the rest of your life would have been?"

I sigh. "I would've grown up and gotten married, continuing my job in the fields. I would've died as a sad old man."

"Sad?" Aurora tilts her head, confused at my statement. I give her a light smile and continue.

"Sad, because I never would have met you."

"You really mean that?" She smiles.

"I do," I say softly.

"Thanks, Mason. Back in District Five, I never really had any friends. I'd do the cooking, go to school, and do more cooking. My brothers…they were never the best in the world to me, and no one ever helped me with my…behavior around other boys. I was always awkward, socially and romantically. You're the first boy to ever care about me." She looks like she's about to cry.

"Of course I care. You're an amazing girl. You're smart, funny, creative," I say, picking up my plate to show it to her.

"And you're an excellent cook!"

Aurora laughs and we finish eating, putting the plates aside and going back to get our weapons. I pick up my sword and start to go back to the main corridor, taking my turn to patrol and make sure that no one else shows up. Before I open the large door however, Aurora comes behind me and pulls me towards her, giving me a kiss.

"For luck," she says, smiling.

D10-13-Echo

Crimson's face was in the sky last night, along with the mute girl and Ryder. I cried a lot, mourning my dead District partner, one of maybe two people who were nice to me in the Capitol. I hate these Games! I hate them, I hate them!

That doesn't change the fact that I'm alone, though. I'm starving, and the sun has been beating down on me all day. I've had to take off my jacket, leaving me in a simply t-shirt. Sweat rolls down my brow, and I have to continuously stop and hide. No one ever comes my way, though, except for a bird that's constantly flying over the forest. It makes me feel uncomfortable, and I considered shooting it earlier on. But I decided not to, as I have never had any real practice with moving targets, and I want to conserve my last two bullets. I've been using them to kill nearby animals for food, and I'm saving the last one for the finale. But with eight of us left, that could be a whole week away! I haven't gotten anything from sponsors, and I have one bullet left for food. I'll be dead by tomorrow.

I always thought that the Hunger Games is nothing more than the Capitol killing children like how we kill our cows back in District Ten. Now that I'm here, I can see that it's something more. The Games are designed to test our limits, to see if we have what it takes physically, and mentally. The Games reveals to us who's really weak, and who's strong enough to make it through. Maybe…maybe the Capitol people think I'm strong. After all, the Careers let me in (then again, they also had Serphina, a choice that still confuses me). But I don't feel strong. I've seen the sick image of my family being murdered, and I almost killed Ashtra. I've always dreaded the possibility of watching a friend get hurt back home, and yet I almost killed one here. I never conquered my fears. I ran away from them. I ran away from everybody.

My thoughts are interrupted by a loud crack, and I look up quickly, wondering if there's a storm. The sky remains blue, however, and for a moment I'm confused about what the sound was-until I look down at my own stomach. I try to ignore it as I walk forwards, holding the gun up, ready to fight at a moment's notice. But again, no one comes, even as I come close to the end of the forest. I can see the Cornucopia through the trees, but I don't care to walk any faster. I was there when we cleaned it out. The supplies are all gone now.

Stopping as I reach the last line of trees, I stop for a moment, thinking I can hear rustling. I bring my weapon up to my face, aware that I'm shaking. I don't breathe for a moment, trying my best to pin down the location of whoever's following me. When the sound stops, I put my gun down and turn around.

And there, right there! I see a tribute running. I recognize her almost instantly, and the realization makes me flinch. I'm about to run when the knife appears, and she presses it down on my neck. She knocks down my gun and I look down to see it skid across the earth. I don't dare to turn around to see her face, but her blonde hair and pink hair ribbons drift over my shoulders.

"District Ten, right?" She whispers in my ear. Her tone sounds unstable, yet still dangerous. I'm slowing my eyes and panting, waiting for her to kill me. She sneers and presses the knife harder, and I give a quick nod.

She laughs and continues. "Perfect! So, are you ready to die?"

D2-17-Ashtra

I'm shivering now, trying to hold my weapon with my one good hand. I can't use bows and arrows or anything like that, so now I'm left with a single sword. It's funny how crazy these Games have been. The Careers were reduced to well, me, in a week. I don't remember ever seeing any Hunger Games with only one Career in the top eight. Ever since Crimson died, I've been losing confidence in my chances of winning.

I'm walking again, and the sun is now lower in the sky. Sunset is about an hour away, and there haven't been any deaths today. I'm not looking where I'm going, and I suddenly fall to the ground.

"Oh, perfect." I mutter to myself, standing back up. I wince as I lift my bad arm up, reaching beside me to pick up the sword. I look beside the weapon to see a bush covered in white roses. _What in the world?_

Continuing past the bushes, I stop as I reach the final line of trees. I can hear something behind me, and I turn abruptly to see a large bird dive towards me. I sprint forward and wave the sword, cutting down the branches. I'm out of the forest and at the edge when the talons dig themselves into my back.

Apollo Tiell-Head Gamemaker

Apollo sat on his own for a long time after the tenth day, staring at the files on the eight remaining tributes. The other Gamemakers were currently in the process of locating their parents for the interviews, a rather difficult task for that puny District 6 boy. None of them were…right. None of them were worthy of the title of Hunger Games victor. Maybe…maybe they could get through this year without having one.

No, no, no! What was he thinking! The Hunger Games without a victor! Davus would execute him without question. In a century of Games, there had been seventy-eight Head Gamemakers. Apollo was the seventy-ninth. Every one of those seventy-eight Gamemakers had perished in some "mysterious" way. Any fool knew that the president killed them all.

Apollo sighed and looked back at the files for the tenth time, trying his best to find a tribute to win. So far, he had no luck with that.

Ashtra Dechare of District Two was a great tribute at the beginning, but now she had become a weak Career, always relying on her companion Crimson Ashbrie of District One. Now that they killed Crimson (even Apollo had to admit that it was strange to bring the widely proclaimed "happy mutts" back), she was on her own, slowly dying.

Aurora Williams of District Five was a strong tribute, and was one of four to conquer her fear. He found her courage amusing, in a way. The only disadvantage was the fact that she was in love with the District Nine boy. And every since those faithful Games twenty-six years ago, it had become a rule that star-crossed lovers weren't to be tolerated. Neither of them could become victor

Scott Martin of District Six was one of the most interesting tributes, a characteristic that will be his demise. He lied about his age, making him ineligible to compete in the Games! They managed to omit his confession to his ally, but that didn't mean they could keep him alive. He was a smart one yes, but immature. He didn't want to win though, Apollo reminded himself, something that would make the job of killing him much easier.

Sky Brooks of District Nine was the only tribute to have ever made it to the final eight on less than two legs. Apollo knew that she was one of the most popular tributes in the Capitol, but like star-crossed lovers, rebels were something not to be tolerated. What she had done yesterday after her ally was crushed was the last straw. He already had a plan on how to get rid of her.

Mason Hallos, also of District Nine, was no better than the others. He would have been a candidate for victor, if he had not gone off with Aurora. The two were inseparable, and Aurora had already conquered her fear. They still hadn't introduced Mason to his fear, but they were planning on doing so very, very soon.

Echo Underwood of District Ten…well, she was definitely one to be reckoned with. She was a Career only for a short time, before Ashtra spared her and brought her along with her and Crimson. Facing her fear had been traumatizing, and Echo had almost killed Ashtra before running away. She currently carried the only gun present in the arena, giving her a distinct advantage. However, he walked out as another tribute caught her. A mistake that would probably mean her end.

He laughed as he looked at the files on Ophelia Oralee. This District Eleven girl was a born killer, viscous and savage like the mutts that walked within the arena. Apollo, personally, enjoyed insanity, which is why he had intercepted the girl's sponsor gifts to give her their "modified" formula instead. It had proved to be a great success, making the transition from a crazy child to the golden example of a Hunger Games killer. But, like the cannibal from District six that was killed so long ago, she would have to go.

Finally, there was Jamar Hollister, also of District Eleven. He was also a very strong tribute, especially due to the fact that he took out his own fear. Apollo had his reasons when he created the bird to be a female, as there were some behavioral differences that would make the bird more powerful. He had not expected the bird to lay the egg, of course. The boy has been cut off from the others for the past ten days, and it would probably be easier if Apollo just killed him to get him out of the way. But the bird's earlier actions had convinced him otherwise.

So, after all that, he was still left with eight unworthy tributes.

Possibly seven.

**So, this isn't my favourite chapter, but I wanted to focus more on the emotional portion than the well, violent portion. Echo's part was mostly used for my own ranting purposes, as well as a revelation that I had when I first read the books... Two cliffhangers were presented here, with Ashtra and Echo. And yes, they are both very predictable. Before anyone asks, I don't plan on writing a feast, because some of the other characters are going to be facing their fears. I only have two chapters left, and then we'll get to the finale! :D**

**After that, I'll have one chapter to wrap up the victor's interview and victory tour. I plan on going straight into the sequel after that (I already have the district one reaping done), which makes it more and more urgent for tributes. And, I only have one bloodbath tribute right now, so unless people start giving me more bloodbaths, I'll start picking people like I did this time. I can tell you right now that I will most likely have more bloodbaths in the sequel. And again, those of you who have read Maximum Ride, please tell me whether I should do the story that I wrote the preface for. And I would also like to know if anyone would like me to continue my fic on Johanna.**

**Aand my birthday is in a week! I'm going to try to publish the Games finale then! **

**And check out wjjmwmsn5!**


	37. Chapter 37:Pain and Sorrow

**Yes, this is a redo of the chapter. I'm sorry about the last one, i just wanted to publish it ASAP, and I didn't even bother to look over it and make changes after I first wrote it. To Ashbrie13, I know that I was wrong to make Ashtra kill herself, I just wanted to do something to make her seem good, because she was acting too much like Crimson. Killing herself was going too far. As for all of you, the third death (because they said "five" tributes) is still a mystery, which I will reveal in the next chapter.**

**Day 11-Pain and Sorrow**

D2-17-Ashtra

_Uhh…where-where am I?_

My eyes slowly flutter open and I lift my head slowly, my sight blurry. When I look up, I see a dark-skinned boy holding a knife at my face, snarling.

"Who are you?" He snarls, bringing his knife closer to my neck. I stand up slowly, stepping back. I don't look for my sword, I can feel that it's by my side. I don't dare grin, simply reply to the boy's question.

"Ashtra, District Two."

He grins. "Jamar. District Eleven."

I smile in response. "I remember you. You're the punk who turned us down."

He doesn't reply this time, although he lowers his knife. I keep my eyes on the piece of stone, and I can tell that he's keeping his eye on my sword.

"Soo…" I begin casually. "How long have you been up here?"

He shrugs. "Ever since the first night. There's no way off." I'm taking slow steps towards him. My hands clutch the hilt of the sword, and I begin to pull it out. Luckily he's not looking, so I pull the sword and put hold it beside me. He sees the sword and frowns.

"You don't want to fight me."

I'm about to reply when a sharp pain coarses through my head. I scream and collapse to my knees.

D11-17-Jamar

The girl is on her knees, clutching her head and screaming. I don't even know what I want to do. I could kill her right here, right now. But she's in such pain…I slowly lift my knife and walk towards her to put her out of her misery. But as I take a step to her, she stops. Opening her eyes, she backs away from me, panting. I step closer, and she waves her sword around madly.

"Get-get away from me!"

I pull back for a moment, confused at her sudden outburst. She's trying to shield her eyes from me now, as if I'm some sort of monster. I don't want to hurt her, not while she's like this. But…she's still screaming…she looks like she's in a lot of pain.

I clutch my knife tighter and walk towards her.

"I don't know you too well." I say quietly, raising it high above her shaking body, now positioned like a rock. "Please don't take this personally." I close my eyes, bringing the rock towards her body. I am surprised when she grabs my arm with her one good hand. She stand up, a murderous look on her face. However, even with that, I can tell that she still fears me. She is simply making the decision to fight.

However, with _that _expression, I'm not sure whom she thinks she's fighting.

Doesn't matter. I _will_ beat her, and get off this mountain.

I back away, holding my knife between my fingers, like a claw. She cringes for a moment, but then goes back to looking murderous, raising her sword high and coming towards me.

D2-17-Ashtra

On a good day, I probably would have been able to slaughter another tribute with my weapon easily. But this is not a good day. My arm is practically falling off, I just experienced an extremely painful and head-splitting migraine, and I'm not even dueling another tribute. I know that I have to kill this-this _thing_, unless I want it to kill me. Jamar has transformed into the creature from my nightmares, the twisted, mangled wolf-man that had always terrified me as a kid. He growls and swipes his claws at me as I bring my sword closer to him, roaring with pain as it enters his body. I take the sword out quickly, grinning as he convulses on the ground. I did it! I conquered my fear!

I look down at the wolf-man, wondering why he is still alive. I just beat him. It's over; he'll be dead in a second.

"Don't do this." I can hear a whisper. I look down and see that it's coming from the wolf-man's mouth. He closes his eyes and I grunt, kicking the body forward until we're looking over the edge of the mountain. With one final kick, he falls, almost as if he's flying.

However, as the wolf-man flies through the air, I don't see a monster, but Jamar, bloody and falling. The cannon goes off, and I just stand there, staring at my own handiwork.

_What have I done?_

I'm asking myself this as I feel a sharp stab of pain in my side. I put my hand on it and take it off to see a large wound, bleeding quickly. It seems that he got me after all.

I collapse and feel my breathing get more and more shallow, my vision go blurry. No…I don't want to die. I _can't _die. I have to get home to Rose! To my family!

But my own thoughts don't change Jamar's death, nor my own, which is coming soon.

I whisper one more thing to the cameras before blacking out.

"I'm sorry Rose. I failed you."

D5-15-Aurora

_It's time._

No doubt about it. Above the door to the castle is a large sphere, much larger than the kind for regular wasps or bees. A nest this big can only hold one thing.

Tracker jackers.

Mason's fear. If I am to walk another step, they'll hone in on me and attack. And this is the only way in or out of the castle. And there are only four of us left. If we stay here, they Gamemakers will force us to get out.

"Mason! Mason!" I call as I ran back through the halls. "Mason! Where are you?!" I don't stop running until I find him in the back room, swinging his sword around aimlessly. He pauses when he sees me come in.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"There are tracker jackers outside."

Mason cringes for a moment, but then collects himself. "So? Then we just stay inside until they leave." His words are logical, but his voice is shaky.

"Mason, think." I reply, crossing my arms. "This is your fear. The Gamemakers know that you'll try to hide, and they'll probably do whatever they can to lure you towards the nest."

"Any ideas on how?"

Just then, a voice blares above us. I have to cover my ears as the announcer's voice begins to speak.

_Congratulations to the five remaining tributes of the one-hundredth Hunger Games. In exactly thirty minutes, the Gamemakers will obliterate one of the islands, based on a Capitol vote from earlier today. The winner is Island Three, also known as "Castle In the Sky." The clock starts now. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour._

"Shit." I see Mason mouth the words as I bring my hands down.

"How will we get out?" I ask. He pauses for a moment, but then grins.

"We set the place on fire."

I stared at him open-mouthed for a moment. "Are you stupid?"

"No, listen! The smoke is like a drug to the tracker jackers, and it slows them down. If we can keep the fire going long enough, we'll be able to slow them down long enough to get off of the island!"

Well, it is a great idea. The problem is that the Gamemakers will do what they can to kill us _because_ of it. But Mason probably would have figured that out already. But the whole point of these Games is to conquer our own fears. I will do whatever I can to protect him from those evil people.

Mason and I agree to go our separate ways for the next few minutes to find wood and supplies for when we get off of the island. I don't fear the tracker jackers, and I break a few chairs, throwing the wood in front of the castle door. Luckily, the tracker jackers aren't paying much attention to me, so I'm managing to get the fire set up without getting stung. As long as I continue to set it up quickly, we'll be able to get off the island in a few minutes.

"Mason!" I yell after I have everything set up. I close the door when he appears, grinning when he throws me my pack. I smile and hold out my hand, giving him a light kiss when he hands me the matches.

"It'll be okay." I say, opening the door. Mason stays behind for a moment, looking at the floor. I quickly light a few matches on the rock wall, bending down and lighting the wood. The fire rises quite quickly, with the leaves from trees surrounding the castle making the smoke thick.

However, when Mason comes walks out of the castle, I look up and cringe.

The tracker jackers aren't fazed at all. In fact, they look angrier than ever. They see me and begin to converge, coming at me like bullets. I shield my body with my arms, preparing myself for death.

"Mason, run!"

**Yes, Ashtra is scared of werewolves! :D I get that Jamar was a bit OOC, but hey, he's dead now! (jk, I loved all of the tributes that died in this chapter). I'm sorry if the fight was confusing, I hope that you guys will figure it out. Basically, Ashtra hallucinates the werewolf. She fights Jamar and eventually stabs him (but there's the magical time skip!). He dies, she blames herself and kills herself. The end for the Careers.**

**Don't ask why, I couldn't think of anything better. I wanted her to believe that Jamar himself was her fear, and originally I had been given the same thing as Echo.**

**It took me SOOO LONG to write this chapter, and you guys don't know how sorry I am for the delay! I don't have any excuses, I've just been too lazy to update for ages. I've been doing camps and stuff, seeing relatives, you get the idea. However, in my absence, I watched Dark Knight Rises, and the Olympics (which always drive me crazy with excitement :D. I love watching all the teams, and this was definitely an…interesting set of games XD). And more movies...and more books…I know that I've been slow with these updates, but I promise that the sequel will be underway by the end of the month. And the chapters will be longer in the sequel**

**I will not reveal what happened to Echo or everyone's favourite romantic couple until the next chapter, but I hope this wasn't too bad. I had been planning the battle between Ashtra and Jamar for a while, but I would constantly have to make little changes to how it would go, and now it's really weird... RIP all of the tributes who have died so far.**

**So…I have to ask...how should I set up the victor interview and victory tour? All one chapter, two separate chapters, no tour, or nothing at all?**

**And I still have Districts 7 and 8, and the boys for 6 and 12 available. SUBMIT!**

**(And, I'm considering taking out the twist. Should I?)**

**I will have one more chapter before the finale, which will be very very short, and will be the final death before the top three are revealed. I think you guys can guess who they are already, though. XD**


	38. Chapter 38: Almost There

**Sorry about the late update again! I'm starting a new school right now, and I've had zero time on the computer a lot of the time. I had been hoping to update on the 10****th****, but that's not really possible. Sooo…I just want to say happy birthday to theangelsarecoming, who submitted the awesome Scott!**

**Day 11-Almost There**

D5-15-Aurora

"Aurora!" Mason grabs my hand quickly, and before I know it, he pulls me out of the cluster of tracker jackers, running me to the edge of the island. My body feels like it's on fire, even though I had only been under the cluster for about two seconds before he grabbed me. I try to move, but I know that there's no point. The tracker jackers will kill us any second. I can feel my own weight bringing me down as my vision begins to go fuzzy, and I know that the hallucinations are starting…

"Aurora!" Mason stops, and although my eyes are closed, I can feel myself being lifted, and put over his shoulders. I open my eyes slightly to see that he is shakily jumping on the small islands, desperately trying to get across. But I can feel the stings continuing, and Mason grimacing as they home on him too. Everything looks horrific, the sky below us keeps changing colour, and the little islands keep disappearing, so I know we'll never get past the tracker jackers. And when I raise my head to see the cornucopia I can see that there's blood everywhere. So much blood…

"Almost there." Mason says weakly, buckling under my weight. It's all I can do to stay awake, and not drift into death. But he manages to do it, and throws me onto the field. I see blood, but I can't feel anything, and for a moment I lay there, looking behind me to see several tracker jackers still heading towards us. Mason is standing, despite the fact that he looks worse than I probably do, and turning around to try to help me. He is covered in blood, and leaning over to help me, but then falls backwards. I use whatever strength I have left to try to fight these hallucinations, and I lunge forward to catch Mason's arm as he rolls over, almost falling over the edge.

"Let go!" Mason says as I clutch his arm. I cannot trust the illusion of his now decaying body, so I simply close my eyes and pay attention to his voice. "There are more tracker jackers coming! I'll die one way or another!"

"No you won't!" I say. "You've made it this far! You've conquered your fear. They won't try to kill you!"

I can hear Mason grimace, as if one more lone tracker jacker stings him. He howls in pain, although still managing to hold on. I don't let my grip loosen, despite the excruciating pain. What Mason says next sounds like it is coming through tears, as are my words.

"I never would have conquered my fear on my own, Aurora. I got past them because of you."

"Mason…" I choke back my own tears, my eyes still closed. I open my eyes slightly, trying to get one last look at him.

"I love you." He says. I open my eyes fully to see his sleeve tear, and I watch as he falls through the sky. I can't scream his name. I can't cry. I feel like death.

I fall backwards as I try to hold onto Mason's last words, his last moment of life. The cannon seems to be the thing that lulls me to sleep.

_I love you too._

D6-11/13-Scott

I wipe the sweat off my brow as I make the finishing touches on my machine, twirling the screws with Ryder's knife.

Ryder…I still miss him. I was with him for only a week, but he was like a big brother to me. I still see him in my nightmares; screaming and writhing in pain as the girl stabs him and kicks him off the cliff. I want to kill Ophelia as revenge, but I know that going straight to her is suicide. That girl has visible mental health problems. I know that much, what with all of the morphlings walking around at home. She looks like a morphling addict, but…different. As if she started taking a more powerful drug more recently. I'm not entirely surprised. The Capitol likes killers. They sponsor them. However, they also like scores, and they have been sending me materials and building equipment to me for the past couple of days. I was surprised with my score back when we were still in the Capitol; I thought that they had to be mistaken. But now that that score has rewarded me with these supplies, I don't really care.

And I'm not building this auto man for myself. I know that there's got to be at least one more decent tribute out there, one that deserves to win. I don't have a family, and I know that even if I did, the Gamemakers would slaughter me and everyone else that I love. For all I know, they killed my uncle the minute that I told Ryder the truth. Not that I care, he was the one who screwed my life over. I want this day to end; I want this _life_ to end.

Maybe the Capitol likes me, and maybe they want me to win. But I know that I can't, even with this auto man. My top priority is to find the winner, and give them my tools to get through the rest of the Games.

I bend down and turn the auto man on, stepping back quickly as it creaks to life, moving forward until it chops down a nearby tree.

I run forward and turn it off just in time, before it clear-cuts the forest. Smiling, I turn the auto man around and begin dragging it back towards the Cornucopia, waiting for the next tribute to come by.

I stop paying attention for a moment, however, and jump back when the cannon suddenly goes off. Tripping and falling over, I fall back and lie on the ground for a moment, grimacing and pulling myself upwards. I'm so clumsy…

When I stand up, however, I am shocked to see the presence of someone who had not been there a moment before.

At the end of the field, I see the shape of a person-a girl to be precise. I don't know if she's dead, or alive. Even so, I run forwards.

D11-16-Ophelia

_The girl pulls back, drawing out her gun, shooting blindly. When she realizes that she missed, she drops her weapon, pulling out a small knife instead. I smile, not hesitating, as I jump from behind her, knocking her to the ground. Although the girl is small, she puts up a fight, and it takes me a little while to finally pin her down and take my knife out. My knife is no bigger than hers, but I can see that she has not used her own. It doesn't matter, though. I will kill this girl. This girl that touched MY hair ribbons. She will pay dearly. I will show no mercy._

_She looks at me for a moment, her eyes wide with fear. This makes me pause for a moment. She's scared of me. Not in the "scared of dying" way. In the _other_ way._

_I don't pause for long, but I lift my knife high and smile, laughing as I drive it into her chest. Although she moved at the last second so that I could not strike her heart, I still stabbed in a spot that would kill her. She doesn't even scream, but simply lies motionless as I stand up. I lazily pick the knife up from her chest and put it back into my jacket. Before I walk away from her however, she says something in a weak voice. I can barely make out the words before she croaks. I don't smile when I hear the cannon. I don't feel joy in the same way that I did when I made my other kill of the Games. I just stand motionless, trying to comprehend what that little girl just said._

"_What have they done to you?" _

I remember these words even the day after I kill the girl, wondering what she meant? I'm fine. I'm great! The Games have given me a newfound power, and yet this girl was looking at me as if I'm some sort of monster. Why? If it is because I killed her, then it is her own fault. She touched my hair ribbons, something that is completely forbidden in my eyes.

But…no…she was looking at me like I wasn't _human._

I sit down quietly now, not even bothering to clear my knife. I lie down and look upwards, trying to make sense of what that girl said. My mind goes blank for a moment, until I see a beautiful crimson butterfly go over my head. I want to kill the butterfly, but I am too tired to try. I haven't been doing many things that I usually do since coming into the arena. The forest isn't a good place for skipping, playing with my hair, laughing and being myself…

My thoughts are interrupted by the sudden burst of pain that enters my head. I bolt upwards, screaming, trying to stop this horrible sensation. My eyes are closed, my hands are on the sides of my head, and I feel like tracker jackers have just attacked me.

Then suddenly, it stops. When I open my eyes, I pull back, trembling, looking up to see the one person that I never thought I'd see again.

My brother.

Head Gamemaker Apollo

Apollo slipped another nerve pill into the corner of his mouth, grimacing as he swallowed the drug. These tributes were really getting on his nerves. He was trying to get rid of that wretched girl from District 5, and she proved to be too strong, yet again. He was furious, and knew that if he didn't kill that girl soon enough, Davus would execute him without a second thought. In the end, it was the District 9 boy that fell to his doom. It was a shame to take out such a strong competitor. If he didn't run off with that girl, then he would have been content to make him the victor. But now he was left in an uncomfortable position. Four tributes left, two of which had broken all of the rules of the Games, one of which was pissing him off, and one who he wished to keep alive, but had been pressured into killing by his fellow Gamemakers.

It must've been because it was a Monday. Apollo hated Mondays.

D11-16-Ophelia

"Ophelia…" He says softly, helping me rise to my feet. I am trembling at the sight of him, shocked, no-horrified that he is alive. How-how could he have lived? I _watched_ the peacekeepers slaughter him. I cowered from his horrible screams as they tortured him before delivering the final blow. That day was the final straw. _That's _why I need my morphling.

"Don't-" I choke out. He puts his hand underneath my chin, lifting it up. My hands reach towards my belt, where my knife is, but I realize that it's not there.

"Ophelia, I don't understand. What happened to the loving sister I once knew? What have they done to you?"

I cringe, remembering the words of the girl. I am truly terrified right now. My own brother, seeing me in the Games. He thinks I am a monster. He thinks I am a _bad_ person. I thought my own brother could understand that it was for good reasons! I want to get home, to be with mother and father, even if they hate me and fear me! Even if they want me dead!

"Aaron…" I begin, biting my lip, collapsing onto my knees. I say my next words through tears, not caring if other tributes can hear me. "What's wrong with me?"

He sits down beside me, putting my head on his knees, the way he used to when I was little.

"Ophelia, please try to remember. The morphling. All those times when your life seemed to be a blur, and then you woke up to see people cowering before you?"

Of course I remember. I had tried to be polite all of those times, being myself, acting like the sweet girl that I always have been. I had simply forgotten about all of those other times, when people had been scared of me.

_That's it._ I realize. _That's because I have hurt them in ways that even I do not know._

And then, all of those memories come back. The blurs become colourful, and I see myself as a monster.

After remembering this, I cry harder on Aaron's lap. I'm so scared. I'm not scared of the Games, or of dying. Right now, I'm scared of myself. I'm scared of my brother, and what he, and the rest of the District will do when I go back, knowing what I have become.

"Ophelia, there is still a way to escape this fate." He says, standing me up. I immediately collapse onto my knees. I look beside me to see my knife, standing there. I stand up, knife in hand, giving it to my brother. He refuses, but I do it again.

"No. You have to do it." He says, giving it back to me. In my heart, I know that it's wrong. I know now, what I have been doing all of these years. I cannot return to my District as a monster.

"You do it with me." I look up to him. He smiles widely, clutching the knife just below my hand. I look into his eyes one more time, trying to see the loving brother I once knew. But as I bring the trembling knife closer to me, I look at him and see his expression change, as if slowly turning into a monster.

"We'll be together again, Ophelia. Just you and me." He says softly, still smiling maniacally. I try to stop, try to look for another way. He looks like he will kill me anyway.

"No-" I say quietly, pushing the knife back. He resists me, however, and pushes it back towards me, forcefully enough to make a small cut in my neck.

"Ophelia, do it!" He yells!

"No!" I yell in reply. He screams this time, and I scream. Next comes the choking, as I allow the knife to go through my neck. I fall to the ground and my brother disappears, his maniacal smile being the last thing to disappear.

D9-15-Sky

_Three of us left._

My eyes are still wide open, even after the anthem concludes and the faces disappear. The girl from two…I didn't know her, so I don't respond to her face. Mason is the next to show up in the sky. I am paralyzed when I see his face, smiling, with that twinkle in his eyes. After Mason fades, there comes the young girl from District 10, the one who got in with the Careers. After, I see the two from District 11, the boy, and the hair-ribbon obsessed psychopath Ophelia. Lord knows how many people that girl killed.

When the anthem finishes playing, and the sky goes dark again, I sit there for a while longer, not even trying to stop the tears that inevitably flow down my cheeks. I can't believe Mason's _dead._ I _liked_ him. I wanted to tell him sooner, but instead I helped Essence set him up with Aurora. They were a better couple than we would have been, and I tried to be happy for Mason. I don't hate Aurora at all. She's great too. I don't want to face her in the finale. Facing Mason would have been even harder. But I'm still doing to win this. I don't care if I have to kill someone. I will conquer my fear, win these sick Games, and go home to Hazel. And I will find some way to help Mason's family.

**You're probably going to kill me now, everyone. You were mad about the last chapter's cliffhanger, and now I've killed off two more characters. RIP Ophelia Oralee, the BEST psychopath I have ever seen or written. There are going to be psychopaths in the sequel, but I don't think anyone will measure up to this one. Yes, her fear was a bit weird, and I used it as a bit of a symbolic thing. Her deepest darkest fear (even if she didn't know it) was of her brother seeing what she had become. And yes, she was a bit OOC in this chapter, but I guess I have a small excuse for that. The "modified morphling" actually wore off.**

**And I am especially sorry for killing off Mason. He was an incredible tribute, one of two male candidates for victors. Thank you to wjjmwmsn5 for submitting Mason, and I'm sorry if you hate me now for killing your tributes. You're still an awesome writer! And I'm sorry if you guys didn't like how I wrote his death. Okay…yeah, you can flame it. I understand that it was terrible and probably nothing like how it should go. I've never actually done a tracker jacker scene before, and I was trying not to make it sound too much like in the book. I wanted both of them to suffer (now I sound evil), and add a nice final romantic moment. Bad combination, huh?**

**Now...the finale has begun! Aurora, Scott, and Sky! Who will come out on top? You'll just have to wait and see!**

**Now, I only have two more chapters before the sequel gets underway (I'm currently in the process of writing the first few reapings). I currently have five bloodbaths, which is quite a success (for this one, I only had two submitted as bloodbaths). I'll keep the psychic twist thingie, and I'm partly using Xylia Ren's fic (150****th**** Hunger Games) for inspiration (she's awesome too!). **

**Now, you can place your bets! Who will come out on top? Will it be the fabulous Aurora, the District five girl who has conquered not one, but two fears? The very pattable Scott, child-genius-who-technically-shouldn't-be-in-the-games? Or Sky, the clever, determined tribute that survived this long on prosthetics?**


	39. Chapter 39: Conquer

**Yes, it has finally arrived! The long LONG awaited finale of the 100****th**** Hunger Games! It has taken a long time to decide on the victor, and I hope that you guys don't hate me for my decision.**

**Chapter 39-Conquer**

Apollo Tiell

_It's time._

Apollo stared at the screen for a long time, alternating his view between the cameras closing up on the three remaining tributes. He knew that he might as well have given up already, it's not like the finale would matter at this point. Even he had to admit that he screwed up. He could go on blaming everyone for their failures, but inside, he knew it was his own fault. Davus would execute him in seconds, and then go on pretending like nothing had ever happened. This wasn't his first year as Gamemaker, but it was the centennial. This year was meant to be his masterpiece, his perfect horror story! But he went to far, and was now left with the three worst possible tributes. The three younglings, the three underdogs.

The three most likely to start a rebellion.

When Apollo finally stood up, the first thing he did was call for an Avox girl. He did not feel like talking, so he pulled a pen and a small sheet of paper out of his pocket and wrote his command on it. The Avox read the paper with wide eyes and looked up at him, terrified, wondering if he wished to use it for himself or for another. Apollo simply shook his head and gave a small sigh, telling his mute servant that it was the first. The girl left quickly, either to get what he wanted, or to leave altogether. It didn't matter. Both of them would see torture either way.

He looked back at the screen and took a chair, sitting down to begin making his own commands into the computer. He put his finger down on the "sun/moon" section and began dragging the line towards the sun, waking up the tributes surprisingly quickly. When he could see that they were fully awake, he pulled out another sheet of paper from his pocket and began writing. When he was content with what he wrote, he motioned to his second-in-command, who was not standing too far.

"Don't open this until the victor comes to the Capitol for the banquet. Do exactly what it says." He said in a firm, but exhausted voice. The man-Titus Akite nodded and leaved. As he walked away, Apollo could see the Avox girl return with what he requested, wrapped in a package. He knew what was coming, and turned back to face the screen. With shaky hands, he pressed the button to activate two things. The self-destruct button to take effect on the arena when the victor leaves. If Apollo was to die, he did not want others to see his arena and see his failure for generations come.

The other button was the one to activate the final trap of the Games. Or more accurately…

The final _fear._

D5-15-Aurora

I wake with a start when the sky suddenly brightens, as does Scott nearby. It has been fairly awkward sleeping next to his automan like this, but he has assured me that it won't kill us. At least, he _thinks _it won't.

Sitting uo slowly, I wince as I shift my broken leg. Scott hadn't done the best job of patching it up, I'll admit, but he did the best he could, and it saved my life.

"Do you think it will happen soon?" Scott mutters, sitting up. I nod slowly, answering his question. He sighs and stands up, coming towards me and holding out his hand. I grab it and stand up, wincing as my leg straightens. Scott grunts under my weight, and I finally manage to stand.

"Thank you." I say quietly, and he smiles. Neither of us have spoken too much since Mason died, but I am not going to be killing him any time soon. Even if he is the youngest here, he was still able to create the automan that could destroy everything in just a few minutes. I have learned to be careful around this kid.

"Do you think you can get onto the Cornucopia?" Scott asks after a minute.

"I doubt it." I reply, looking down at my leg. "I would need something to boost me up, and I don't want to hurt you."

"That's okay." Scott says softly. "Just move out of the way, and give me a few minutes."

I nod and limp over until I'm standing several feet behind Scott and the automan. He walks forward and twists something around that looks like wires. Scott steps back after that, and for a moment, everything's silent. Then, the machine comes to life and moves forward, until it gets to the edge of the forest. It stops in front of a small tree and begins cutting it down. When the wood falls with a loud _thud!_ Scott runs forward, holding his hands up to block the flying objects. He runs to the back of the machine and quickly shuts it off before it can do any more damage. He gives me a thumbs up from there. With clear effort, he begins pushing the automan back. I limp forward and join him after a moment, pushing with all my might. When we finally get it back to the Cornucopia, he turns the automan and runs back to where the tree fell, and starts grabbing it by the branches. He can barely move it, however, so I limp back to him and help him again. We get it back, and he tells me to help him set it by the Cornucopia.

When we roll the trunk there, he gives me his hand, and tells me to climb up. I comply, and try to help him up once I get there. He tells me that he can't, because he has to manage the automan so that it can start when the other tribute comes. I just sit there, watching each end, my bad leg hanging over the edge. I sit silently for a while, thinking about what has happened recently. I still can't believe that I got this far in the Games. No doubt that they have changed me-and the other tributes. Three of us are, left-me, with my broken leg, Scott with his deadly automan, and the District 9 girl with the prosthetics. I think Mason told me that her name's Sky.

Mason…I wipe my eyes as I say the name to myself. I wish he didn't have to die. I'd much rather be the one who died back there. He didn't deserve that cruel fate. He died trying to protect me, and I almost died too. I could be sitting here, doing nothing, because I have lost my ally, and my love. But I know that that's a stupid idea-not the way that I should be thinking at this point. Scott told me about what happened to Ryder, and everybody knew that Sky was with that District 8 girl. We have all lost someone here, and we have all been changed.

I look up for a moment, wiping my eyes again. When I move my hand away, however, I see a girl running out from the trees, screaming. As I look past her, I can see the snakes.

D9-15-Sky

I want to die. Right here, right now.

The snakes are coming up behind me at an alarming speed, their eyes focused on me, and their fangs bared. I can tell that they are not from Panem, as well as the fact that they are poisonous. I'm so terrified of them, but I can't bear to look at them. I'll see their fangs, and then I'll freeze, and then they'll kill me. And then I can't get back to Hazel, and then everything will be over.

"You can do it!" The District 6 boy calls for me from nearby. I comply and sprint towards him, where I might be able to escape these things.

I sprint forward towards the boy, not even daring to look behind me. Before I can reach him, however, a couple of the snakes pass me and block my path. I scream and pull out my sword, closing my eyes and swiping at the ground. I can hear soft hissing, and I go around in a circle, swiping at the animals. When I open my eyes, I can see that they are all lying dead. I take deep breaths, not letting the others see the shaking in my legs. When I look up and back at the forest, I can see that more are coming. My legs continue to shake, but now I frown and clutch my sword tightly, ready to fight. As they come nearer, I remember a phrase that I heard so long ago.

_The only thing to fear is fear itself._

Aurora

When I see that Sky is continuously stabbing the snakes and defeating them, wave after wave, I stand up and take my knife, climb off the Cornucopia and limp over to join her and Scott, who's now swiping at them by his automan. For several minutes we continue to kill the many snakes that emerge from the trees, and each time, they seem to be harder and harder to kill. After a while, when the snakes seem to have stopped coming, I limp over beside Scott, and see what he has to say.

"If more of them come, I'll have to start up the automan again." He says, opening the back. Smoke curls out, and he coughs and looks in to work on it. "You and Sky will have to get onto the Cornucopia."

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

Scott first turns around and waves for Sky to come closer. She complies and comes towards us. As she is coming, he continues to tell me; "When I built this thing, I added parts of the landmines. If I can get it to work, it'll self destruct and destroy anything within a hundred meter radius. It'll be small, but powerful."

I realize what he's telling me and yell. "You'll die!"

"It's okay," Scott says as Sky comes up several meters behind us. "I wasn't meant to win anyway."

I feel a tear come down and lean down to give Scott a hug, and then we push the automan forward with the help of Sky. We get it about a hundred meters away from the Cornucopia when Scott tells us to stop, and tells us to get onto the Cornucopia. We comply, although neither of us is happy about it. We climb up together, although my leg is feeling very painful. When we are both seated on the horn, I look towards the forest and see more snakes coming. These ones seem to be at least five times the size of the previous ones, and Scott is working quickly, hooking up wires in the back. When the snakes are almost upon him, he closes the back and jumps down. Sky and I do so too, covering our ears. The explosion rings past that, however, and when it's over, I can still hear ringing.

When everything stops smoking, Sky and I get off of the Cornucopia, and look around to see if anything survived. We can't find anything, although I keep my sword out in case we missed something. However, as I feared, the automan is now a pile of rubble. And Scott is gone too. I cry into the shoulders of Sky, despite the fact that I have to kill her now. I don't really care. I just want this to be over. I'd rather that both of us can't win, but I still wish that it could work. I don't know her, I don't know if I like her. But Mason said that she could be trusted, so I don't try anything.

"I guess we have to kill each other now." Sky says almost too casually when we stop.

"I guess." I say sadly, wiping the tears.

"Make it quick, okay?" She says, pulling her sword out. I look down at my own knife and feel my arm shake. I'm about to raise it higher when Sky suddenly tenses, and crumples to the ground.

Behind her I can see a single snake rising upwards, high enough to bite Sky's back. With one swift motion I cut its neck and it too crumples to the ground, in two pieces. Quickly, I lean over and pick up Sky, who's now coughing and shaking.

"Shoot." She says weakly, trying to smile. I can't even cry, I can't even feel anything.

"I wish we could have known each other longer." Aurora said. "Mason talked about you a lot." I say, starting to shake.

"He did? That's nice…" Sky says even more weakly, coughing now. "You took care of him, right?" She asks.

Flashbacks of my time with Mason come to mind, and I remember his death. I bite my lip and reply quietly.

"Yes." I say. "But I couldn't save him in the end."

"Thank you." She replies, her eyes slowly closing. "It's okay. This is the Hunger Games, after all." A very faint chuckle. "Just please…when you get to District 9….tell my sister…I'm sorry I couldn't see her…"

I nod, not even bothering to wipe the tears that have begun streaming down. Sky smiles and closes her eyes.

After a few seconds, the cannon fires.

Victor-Aurora

It's over.

I put down Sky's body and put my hands to my face, collapsing and crying, feeling my tears travel down my cheeks. Pain is coursing through my body as I think about what I've just done. I've done it. I've won the Hunger Games. It was a shorter Games, but it was filled with too many horrors to count. I'm still on my knees when I feel the ground around me shake. The patch of grass around me rises up like a platform, in the shape of a circle. I don't even try to stand up, I'll probably die right here if I try.

Instead, I raise my hand and look straight up, putting my hand over my head to block the bright sunlight. This is soon blocked by the hovercraft, which has just materialized above me. I brace myself as the current freezes me, picking me up to take me home. As I look down at the huge arena, I resist the urge to fight back the tears, as the other two bodies are picked up. I can't hear anything, and as I look through the window, the entire arena begins to crumble, until the whole thing drops in pieces. It seems to happen in slow motion, and as I squint, I can see a slight splash of water down below.

_Were we hovering above the ocean this whole time?_

As the doctors pull me away from the window to be treated, I close my eyes and brace myself for the shots. I don't try to struggle, knowing that I'll be going home, back to my family.

The last thing I hear is the cheering of the Capitol and Claudius Templesmith over the hovercraft's speakers.

"Congratulations to the victor of the 100th Hunger Games, Aurora Williams of District 5!"

**And so, it is done! I have decided on the victor based on the characters, their talents and motivations to go home, and the creators' participation in the story. If any of you are mad or curious as to why I chose to kill certain people, please PM me, and I'll do the best I can to answer your questions. Keep in mind that this was my first ever Hunger Games fic, and it was quite confusing. The sequel will be much more thought out (I have already decided on all of the abilities). I still have several spots open, and I am not starting the story until all of them are filled. (If you see "reserved" anywhere, ignore it! If not enough of them are filled, I will create a few of my own characters (but they will all be bloodbaths!). One more chapter will be updated for the victor coming home, and then I will get started. Also, I will be putting up an X-Men fic soon! And I'm going to be spending the next month focusing more on Nanowrimo, so the updates might not come too quickly (this and all of my homework and sports things). So…check out wjjmwmsn5, xXWarHeadsXx (who desperately needs tributes), and more!**

**RIP all the tributes, and big congratulations to our winner, Aurora Williams!**

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing, and I hope that you guys come back for the sequel!**


	40. Chapter 40: Epilogue

**Okay guys, thank you so much for not hating on me for ditching this thing for a couple of months. With schoolwork, writer's block, and crazy exams, it's been very hard to get the time to write this. BUT NOW IT IS DONE! ENJOY!**

**Epilogue-**

This is no happy ending.

I don't care what the others may say. My escort, the Gamemakers, everyone who has come up to me and congratulated me in the Capitol-they all say that I should be proud of winning the Games. That I should be happy for the immense glory.

But I honestly couldn't care less about all of that. Yes, my family is content. It feels great to come home to see my brothers and sisters happy, and my parents proud. Even better to know that no more will my family have to worry about money or food. Maybe if they don't take any tesserae, none of my siblings will be reaped. Maybe none of them will have to undergo the horrors that I experienced a short six months ago. And maybe none of them will have to go through what I'm experiencing now.

"Aurora! Aurora, are you okay?" Lucia waves her hand in front of my eyes. I blink a few times and shake my head, snapping me back into reality. Only when I put my hand under my eye do I realize that I'm crying.

"Please calm down, dear." She continues calmly, handing me one of her lacy handkerchiefs. "You're a beautiful girl. Nobody wants to see you while you are like this."

"I'm fine." I reply, wiping my eyes with the handkerchief. "Thank you for everything."

Lucia smiles and goes back to talking to Helena, my mentor. I, however, stand up from my chair and walk to the other side of the train car. The silver walls glisten as I walk by, and I look beside me to see the Districts passing me in a blur. In about half an hour, we will reach District 9.

"And I would like to thank the victor of the 100th Hunger Games, Aurora Williams, for coming here to District 9." The mayor of the District says, a big burly man who goes by the name of William Cooro. When he hands me the large plaque, I am ignoring him. Instead, I watch the crowd of District 9 below me, with Peacekeepers stationed all around. I can see many layers of this crowd, from each of the previous Districts. I then look to my sides, where I see the families of Mason and Sky. I don't want to look at them right now, because when I do, I find it harder to breathe. I can see them, and I can also see the families from the other Districts. I have to wipe my eyes when I remember District 6, where the section for Scott's family was empty.

"Would you please step up to the microphone, Ms. Williams?" He continues, moving away. I slowly make my way to the microphone, tapping it twice. I don't have any paper for my script, so I will just wing it.

"He-hello." I clear my throat, and the crowd remains silent.

"Thank you for being so kind to me today. I-I wish that I could have done the same. Both of your tributes were fantastic people. I didn't know Sky that well, b-but I could see that she had the strength to win. I battled her fear alongside her, and she had huge guts to take on something that even scared me. Hazel Brooks, she told me to tell you that she apologized for not being able to say goodbye." I give a weak cough, as little Hazel buries herself in her parents' arms. "And Mason…" I pause, waiting for the tears to flow. I look down to the two families, Sky's family looking pained, but with a slight smile on their faces, now that I spoke of their daughter. Mason's family looks like they are ready to cry, waiting for me to say something about their son. I then look down into the crowd to see a boy, about Mason's age, looking up at me, telling me to get on with it. Mason told me about his friend Martin once, could this be him?

I straighten up and continue. "Mason was the most amazing guy that I have ever met. He saved my life; honestly, I would not be here right now if it wasn't for him."

I close my eyes and bite my lip, then continue, my voice beginning to quiver.

"Ma-Many people in the Capitol have t-told me that I was the bravest of the tributes, that I was able to take my fear head on. I guess they forget about the others who took their fears head on too. Sky was able to battle the snakes until the end, while Mason…" I stop and take a long breath. A single tear drips down my left cheek, and I know it's only a matter of time before I'm crying. I'm not usually like this, so emotional. The Hunger Games have changed me in more ways than I thought.

"Mason conquered his fear in order to save my life. If he didn't get me to the other island, we both would have died for sure. He deserved to win much more than I did."

Hundreds of pairs of eyes are trained on me. I'm trying not to look at them, but when I do, I see anger and depression. District 11 was worse than this, with all of the people looking like they were ready to start a rebellion, like with the 74th Hunger Games. But this District…they're expecting something more. Something like what was offered in the Victory Tour of the 74th Hunger Games

"District 9, before I go, I would like to add that I am going to be providing food from my winnings to the families of Sky and Mason every month from now on."

I look down to see my reactions. The little girl on Sky's side; her sister, is giving me a big smile, while her mother is calming her down, smiling as well. Mason's family is full of smiles and tears, and they nod at me, happy with what I have done.

For the first time in months I feel so happy, and then Lucia motions for me to get off of the stage. District 9 is clapping, not a wholly emotional type of applause, but more than what I got for the other Districts. I know that I could have done better, but now I'm wondering if that will be the problem.

Because the applause continued as we made our way towards the train. We were halfway to the station when I heard some screaming. By the time we made it to the stations, gunshots rang through our ears.

Titus Akite stared at the screen emotionlessly, watching as young Aurora was led away from the screaming crowds of District 9. Luckily, the Peacekeepers were prepared for a rebellion, so within a couple of hours, the cameras in the main square could show him the footage confirming that the District was calm again. "Well," he chuckled to himself. "cal_mer._" He would deal with the District later, but first, he would have to deal with the request that Apollo Tiell had presented to him, back at the end of the Games. At the time, it had seemed like a ridiculous thing; an option filled with fraught and danger, a choice made by a depressed man who wanted all of his accomplishments to be erased.

Well, Titus was finally finished with playing by his mentor's rules, pretending that he was a simpleton. But now that Apollo had killed himself, Titus had the playing field. Now was _his_ time. He was the one controlling the Hunger Games now, and no one could stop him from unleashing his set of Games.

He could see it now; Titus Akite, the most successful Gamemaker in Hunger Games history. He already had his idea for the twist in the 101st Hunger Games; not exactly a Quarter Quell…more like, a _celebration_ of his first year as Head Gamemaker.

Titus looked around him to make sure that he was alone in the control room. It was only really used around Hunger Games season, and that was months away.

He sat down, and got himself comfortable, taking out his all-time favourite series of novels (not that anybody knew of his reading).

The _PSI _trilogy was an endearing read, a series that had been completely underrated. With a realm of dreams, humans with psychic abilities, and violence that was almost comparable to that of the Hunger Games, it was perfect inspiration.

**Yeah, bitch, I'm making reference to MY OWN novel! Yeah, I'm such a boss!**

**And now, this is the end of the 100****th**** Hunger Games! The 101****st**** Hunger Games will begin within the next week hopefully; I have been extremely slow due to homework, exams, and writer's block (high school sucks…). I still have one spot open for the District 8 boy, and then the story will get under way. I did make the decision to only feature District 9 in here, but I will be making more references to the Victory Tour in the sequel.**

**I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for sticking with me this whole time, and allowing me to develop as a writer. Looking back on the story, I have made many mistakes, both grammatical and factual (I think I changed Reatrgo's last name a couple of times in the story, and I never edited it). It's been almost a year since this story began, and I hope that the 101****st**** Hunger Games will take a much shorter amount of time. **

**Happy New Year's to all, and congratulations to the victor, Aurora Williams! See you guys in the 101****st**** Hunger Games!**


End file.
